Magic and Big Time Trouble
by TextingDino
Summary: **CONTINUING STORY FROM XOCANDY96** The Russo's head to L.A. but Alex doesn't want to go. But does a certain boy change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Andrea can't write anymore (xocandy96) so I am continuing the story for her. She will be helping me write the story though but updates will be slower than before because of school starting and she has to write secretly. So don't think I'm copying. I'm just simply continuing our favorite story for all of you to read. She didn't want to disappoint you guys. So read on.

* * *

><p>ALEX POV<p>

I zipped up my bag with a frustrated sigh, knowing there is no way out of going to Los Angeles. I mean, I would be happy, but we're seeing family, and they don't like me for some strange reason. They LOVE Justin though. They say he's "sophisticated." Pfft, yeah right.

I turn around and grab my wand, shoving it in my boot. Pushing my hair out of my face, I grab my suitcase and head on out, closing the door behind me. I make my way downstairs to see my whole family scrambling around, panicking. I stared at them shaking my head. I throw my luggage on to the couch and see Harper coming up from the basement with her suitcase.

"Hey Alex, I'm so excited to meet your family in L.A. What are they like?"

I cross my arms and glare at the ground. "They're obnoxious people that don't like me." I noticed Justin walked up to me and felt an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh Alex," he began, "Who doesn't like you? Oh wait, the entire school." I glared up into his eyes and pushed him away. "Hey, at least they have respect for me. Nobody messes with me."

"Other than Gigi."

"She's gone though, like she's at some rich private school in Paris." I took a step towards my overly geeky brother and said with a evil smirk, "or that's what people think."

He stepped back and yelled, "Evilll!" I laughed my trademark laugh and patted him on the shoulders. "You need to chill. Or the airport security won't let you on the plane because you look too suspicious."

I turn back around to Harper and smile. She smiles back and walks over to sit on the couch. I hear my mom yelling at my dad, "No Jerry! We are NOT going to stuff max in a suitcase so you don't have to purchase another plane ticket."

"Aww," I hear my father, Jerry, say. He always has to come up with weird ideas to save money.

"Alex, are you ready to go?" I hear my mother ask me. I turn to look at her, and nod. "Yeah, I'm ready to not have fun."

She pats my arm and says in a comforting voice, "Hey don't be down. We'll be staying at a nice hotel and I hear a lot of families stay there. A lot with teens so maybe it won't be so bad after all." I shrug her off. She just sighs and turns to the rest of the family.

"Well, let's head on out." Everybody grabbed their belongings and we walked out, my dad locking the door behind us.

We stepped out of the airport, breathing in the California air. To be honest, it smelt like desperation and broken dreams to me. But that's just L.A. I bet the rest of California smells a lot better. One of those cabs that carry like ten people stopped in front of us and we all piled in. I was ready to get to the hotel. Me and Harper had convinced my parents to let us walk around the hotel so I can see if there's easy people to prank. Of course, they think we want to make friends. The cab stops in front of the hotel and we all get out, with our luggage by our sides. My father walks ahead and yells back to us, "Welcome to the Palm Woods." I sigh and we all follow him inside.

He signs us in at the front desk and the guy there had a bad attitude. I already knew he'd be my first victim when I saw him. I heard him say, "Have a Palm Woods day," in a sarcastic tone. I looked back at him and gave him a glare. He just smiled at me and oooh. I wanted to get him badly. We reach our room 3J , and walk in, setting our stuff down. It looked cozy, and homey. I grabbed Harper by the wrist and said, "We're going back to the lobby." I dragged her out and we ran to the elevator. We rode it down to the lobby and walked out, noticing there was more people this time.

"Oh Alex, I just remembered I had to call Zeke when we landed," I heard Harper say to me. I craned my neck around and stared at her.

"Okay. I guess I better call Mason too." We nodded at each other and went our separate ways. Meaning, she walked to the front of the hotel, and I walked outside to the pool area. I gasped when I walked outside. All I saw was a bunch of teens, and I felt good inside. I rushed over to a empty chair next to a brunette haired girl probably my age, and pulled out my phone. I dialed Mason and when he picked up, I smiled to myself. I told him about the flight and about the hotel and about the guy at the reception desk. He laughed his cute laugh when I told him he's going to be my first victim to prank.

"That's my Alex."

I laughed along with him as I leaned back against the back of the lounge chair.

"Hey listen, I see Harper, so I'll call you later," I say.

"Okay love. I love you," he says in his British accent.

"I love you too." We hung up and I waited for Harper to notice me. I laughed at her because she was looking straight at me but didn't see it was me. The girl next to me looked over at me and I smiled at her. Might as well make an acquaintance.

"Hi, I'm Alex Russo."

She nodded her head, and said, "Hi Alex. I'm Camille." She stuck out her hand and I took it and shook it.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Family. You?"

"Trying to make it to the big screen." I was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah, almost everyone staying at the Palm Woods is trying to make it to stardom. It's nice to meet someone who isn't." She smiled big at me and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's really nice but, she seems too nice. I smile back at her as Harper walks up to me.

"There you are Alex." She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me away. We stopped by the door, and she turned to look at me. "Make a new friend?"

"What? I guess. I don't know, she's sort of freaking me out." I scratch my head and remember the real reason we're out here. "Have you found anyone I can prank?"

She shakes her head with huge eyes. "I'm not getting in this again," she said with worry.

"Fine!" I say with frustration in my voice. I stomp my foot and walk back inside, but quickly stop when I hear chuckling. I turn towards the noise and I see four hot guys staring and chuckling at me. One of them was blonde and he looked amused at something. The other three were brunette but one of them caught my eye. He had an amazing smile and when he laughed at me, it didn't look like he was laughing at me to be mean. But me being me, I glared at them all. I turned back and stared at the guy at the receptions desk. I read the name placard and called out, "Yo, Mr. Bitters!"

"What!"

"There's a fire out in the front of the hotel."

"What?" he ran out of the front doors and when he was gone, I ran to the doors, and locked them. I hid behind a decorative tree and waited for him to return. He came back with a pissed off look, and when he tried to open the doors, it was priceless. I couldn't stop laughing, and I fell from my hiding place. He instantly saw me and started saying words I didn't understand. I looked through the door and he looked like he was about to bite somebody's head off. I stood up and muttered a spell that kept the doors locked and I walked past the hot boys. They stared at me in shock and I smiled at them. As I walked past them, I muttered loud enough for only them to hear, "You don't know what you're going to get yourself into if you mess with me." I left them staring.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

New girl! She's a babe and she's a badass with an attitude. I can handle that. Camille met up with us and told us her name is Alex Russo. But she also said it looks like she's in a relationship. That'll change. I walk up to the apartment 2J and open the door, walking in to see a smiling Katie.

"What are you smiling about?"

"A new family is staying next door. And I recently made friends with the youngest."

"Good for you. You finally made a friend that is hopefully around your age."

"I know."

"I honestly never thought this day would happenâ ¦"I said looking down at the floor. I readied to be overly dramatic and when I looked back up at her, I had fake tears coming down my cheeks. "You're growing up!"

She hit on my arm and said, "Shut up." I stifled a laugh and wiped my tears away. I walked past her to the couch, and grabbed the remote, jumping onto the couch. I turn the T.V. and watch some show about these four guys in a band on nickelodeon. Don't judge. I'm bored and these three girls on there are hot. After a few minutes of watching the guys have a party, I hear the doorbell ring and then I hear Katie yell that she has it. I hear her open the door and I hear the exchange of hellos. I look over and I see a guy with short brunette hair and a goofy smile on his face. He looks around maybe around fifteen years of age. Maybe fourteen. Now with Kendall being like a brother, and she's his sister, she's technically my sister, so I get up and quickly turn the T.V. off, making my way to the door. I push Katie aside and say, "Hello. You must be her new friend. I'm James." I stick my hand out and he looks at it. He looked puzzled then it looked like he figured out what I was doing.

He grabbed my hand and shook it, replying, "Hi, I'm Max Russo. Do ever wonder why pineapples never wear robes?"

"What?" I dropped out handshake.

"Wel-"

"Waitâ ¦Did you say your last name was Russo?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have a sister named Alex?"

"Yes. But uh, between you and me," he leans in, "she's not the friendliest."

He pulls back when I hear a male voice from down the hallway.

"Max!" I see who the voice is coming from and he sort of looks like Max. Definitely older, probably eighteen, with black hair gelled up in the front. He reaches us and turns to me.

"I'm sorry for whatever Max did. He doesn't think straight all the time and his conscious-"

I cut in saying, "No, hey it's cool. He did nothing wrong. In fact, he was here to talk to this girl right here." I pull Katie in front of me and she waves at the new guy. "I'm James and this is Katie."

"He's my brother's best friend. Him, James, and two of his other best friends live here along with me and my mom," Katie explains. The guy nods his head and introduces himself.

"I'm Justin Russo. We're staying next door." He nodded his heads towards 3J and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well hey, if you guys need to be shown around L.A., I'm here," I offered. I only did, because I want to meet Alex. Have a formal introduction.

"Sure. That'd be great. My parents are clueless so I might take you up on that deal later today," Justin retorted. "Well, me and Max have to go clean up a mess our lovelyâ ¦sister made." He said sarcastically. He pulled Max by the wrist and they were gone. I think I'm in love. Just then, the guys walk up and Kendall asks, "Who are they?"

Katie answers, "Justin and Max Russo."

"The brothers of the infamous Alex Russo," I add. The guys all nod and high five me.

Kendall looks at us all and says, "We all know what to do right? Katie, make friends with the younger one-"

"Already did."

"And the four us will make friends with the oldest. Then we'll meet Alex and smooth sailing."

"But Kendallâ ¦you have a girlfriend."

"I know. But James doesn't."

"Yeah, it's really sad. I have good looks and I have the charm. I don't get why a girl wouldn't want me," I say. They group looks at each other and walk off, leaving me behind at the door. Sometimes, could they just agree with me?

Alex POV

I walked back from the lobby bathroom and saw Justin by the front door unlocking it. I roll my eyes, knowing he's going to lecture me but I could care less. I walk back out to the pool, scanning the area for Harper. I spot her talking to some blonde girl and I stomp over to them. I tap Harper's shoulder and she turns around, saying, "Hey," nonchalantly. "You going to introduce me to your new friend, Harper?"

"Alex, this is Jo. Jo, Alex."

I watch the blonde suspiciously as she waves at me. "Hi, nice to meet you. Welcome to the Palm Woods."

Okay, like another person here is nice. I'm creeped out. I take in a deep breath and say, "Hi. Uh can you excuse me for a minute? I just have to talk to Harper for a little bit." I throw her a big smile and grab Harper, dragging her over a few feet.

I look back and see Jo taking a seat. Good, she's not paying attention. I turn my attention back to Harper giving me a 'Go on' look. I open my mouth to speak but someone interrupts me.

"Alex, why did you lock the door on Mr. Bitters?" I hear my dorky brother rant about behind me. I look up at the sky with an annoyed expression. Just once, can he not ruin my day? Apparently not. I slowly look back at him, glaring.

"We haven't been here for more than 45 minutes and you've already got us in trouble," he huffed.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Ugh, wow, you're really annoying. Would you just go away? I'll fix this."

He waved his arms around in an exasperated way. "How? You never fix things. And when you do, nothing good comes out of it. It's always me that ends up fixing everything!"

"I'llâ ¦figure something out. I'll just wing it. I always do."

Harper steps in this time. "Hey at least she isn't using magic to fix it this time." She raises her hands in a defeated manner when Justin eyes her. He crosses his arms and leans back. He eyes the both of us suspiciously and surrenders. "Fine."

I smile as I claim Russo Victory. "You better not tell mom and dad," I say turning serious again.

"Why would I? They always end up finding out one way or another. Your main concern is Mr. Bitters anyways," he smiles mischievously. He walks away backwards, eyeing me, making sure I don't use magic. He trips over a lounge chair and I let out a hysterical laugh, knowing people are looking at me. I hear some mutters around me and I stop, looking at the people. I smile big to show I don't care and I walk over Justin, Harper following. We walk into the lobby and a very angry Mr. Bitters stops me.

"YOU!" he points his finger at me.

"ME!" I yell. That only made his angrier. "No one locks me out of my hotel. Ever."

"Yeah? Well someone should for a change. It's actually a lot nicer." I push him aside, and walk past him towards the elevator. He grabs my wrist and twirls me around.

"Not so fast," he began, "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away."

"So I'm guessing you got back at your mom for setting those shoes out for you?" I heard a 'Burn!' come from a corner of the lobby and I smiled back towards the person. Mr. Bitters yelled and I immediately looked back into his glasses. "You are going to work for me, until you pay off your tom foolery."

I stifle a laugh but I failed and I laughed hard. "Me? Work?" I continue to laugh. "Wow, that's a good one. Did Justin set you up to say that?"

I look over at Harper who looks a little unsettled. "Um, Alex? I don't think he's serious."

"What? How can someone like him be serious? He doesn't even look serious."

"That's it!" He yells. I stop laughing, kind of afraid if he'll blow up. "You, will start working immediately." He lets me go and reaches behind his desk. He takes out a plunger and a name tag and hands both to me.

"Here. 1B needs a plumber and you're the only one available to do work." I stare in disbelief at the man as he cackles walking away.

"But this is gross! Harper come help me."

"No, I'm good. You're theâ ¦" she looks around, "wizard," she whispers.

I stomp my right foot and yell, "fine." I turn around and start making my way to 1B. Max passes me along the way and stops me. He points at the plunger and asks, "Whoa! Where'd you get that? That's so coolâ ¦"

"Max. It's a plunger."

He takes it away and starts singing into it. "Max! Give that back. It's a plunger, not a microphone."

"I know what it is, Alex." He stares up at me in disbelief and I face palm myself.

"Max. That thing has seen more crap than the crap that comes out of your mouth."

He suddenly stops and pooches out his bottom lip. He hands back the filthy plunger and walks away, shoulders slumped. He'll be okay. He always is. I continue my walk, and I knock on the door. A tall woman opens it up and smiles brightly at me.

"Hi, I'm here about the toilet issue," I say. I hold up a name tag so she won't question and she lets me in.

"Thank you for coming quickly. The toilet is that way, dear." She shows me the bathroom and I almost gag. God, it smelt bad. I walk in the bathroom slowly and set the plunger down on the ground. I close the door and take my wand out of my boot. I twirl my wand around and point at the toilet as I whisper, "Although this toilet may have crap, make it clean and make it stat." Instantly, the smell is gone and I flush the toilet to make sure it worked. It did. I smile triumphantly, putting my wand back into my boot, and grab the plunger, opening the door. I step out, checking to make sure the coast was clear, and I ran from 1B, running back into the lobby. I throw the plunger behind Mr. Bitters' desk not really caring where it landed, and spotted Harper again. She was sitting patiently on the couch waiting for me.

I open my mouth to yell for her but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a little girl of about ten years old.

"May I help you?"

"Are you Alex Russo?" the girl asked.

"Um yes. What do you want?" Crap. Did she live in 1B and hear me use magic?

"I'm here to warn you. My brother's best friend has noticed you and, well, he won't stop at nothing until you're his girlfriend. And I heard you have a boyfriend so, good luck. They're currently trying to make friends with your brother's so they can help him get to you." She finishes her explanation and my jaw drops.

"Oh. Um, thanks, I guess. Boy, he will not know what hit him. I didn't catch your nameâ ¦"

"Katie. Katie Knight."

"Katie. Hmm, you look like the schemer type," I observe.

She smiles at me and says, "Oh I am. Believe me. I get it from my brother."

"I like you kid. You're on my team." I smile down at her. "So who is this guy anyway?"

She explains to me who this guy is and tells me who her brother is and I gasp. "No way. You mean the guys from Big Time Rush?"

She nodded her head and I look away shocked. So this James guy wants me to be his girlfriend. He has a reputation though. "James is not my type at all. He's a player."

"Yeah, well, you're one of the very few that don't want to be with him."

"You got that right. I have a loving boyfriend who would never leave me and I would never leave him. We've been through so much and we love each other. No one can come between us. Not even the dashing James Diamond," I yell, hoping he was in here and heard me.


	3. Chapter 3

(still Alex pov)

That girl Katie, we should become friends. She obviously has information on the guys that I need so I can avoid James. I don't want Mason to come down here and have to eat a famous guy. I was scared when he ate Dean but then again, me and Dean were good friends,I guess.

I poke my head out from behind a house plant and look both ways, checking for Big Time Rush. They were the ones that saw me lock Mr. Bitters out. Great. The coast was clear and I hurry along to the elevator. Then I remembered Katie telling me they use the elevator a lot so I groan and before the doors opened I flashed myself in my room upstairs. I fall back onto my bed and look over at Harper who is making a sketch of an outfit she's planning on making when we get back to New York.

"'Supp," I say. She screams and jumps up from the foot of her bed and sees that it's me. She sends me a glare and I quickly wiped that smile I had on my face. That girl is scary. You might not think so when you first see her, but she is scary. And violent I must add.

"Alex! You know that freaks me out when you do that!" she lectured. I rolled my eyes and when she was done I told her, "Harper. We both know I'm still going to do it." I patted her shoulder and she rolled her eyes agreeing. With her hands on her hips she walked out of the room, me following closely.

I look around the empty living room and question Harper.

"Where is everyone?"

"Justin is down by the pool and Max is hanging with some girl that lives next door. And your parents decided they wanted to take this time to be by themselves so they went to a spa nearby."

"Ah." I nod my head and walked towards the fridge in the open kitchen. I open the door and quickly scan the contents of the fridge and smiled to myself when I saw Dr. Pepper. I grab the can of soda and shut the door, quickly opening the top and gulping down the delicious drink. I hear a knock on the door and I walk over, opening the door.

I cross my arms and burp before I look at the visitor.

"What do you want?"

"Hi Alex."

"Hi Camille."

"can I come in?"

I shrug and move out of the way, letting her come in. I shut the door and set down my drink on the counter before I walk towards Camille. I notice Harper sitting on the couch watching T.V. not really caring about what is going on around her.

"What do you want?" I question again. She turns around and stares at me with huge eyes.

"What?" I say a freaked out by her silence.

She takes a step forward and yells, "James Diamond likes you!"

"The dude from Big Time Rush?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, he has to give up. It's my first day and he already makes me want to leave. I have a boyfriend. Besides, I already know. Katie told me."

"Oh"

"Whoa whoa whoa," intervened Harper. She stood up and gave me an incredulous look. "James Diamond of Big Time Rush likes you! He's super hot!" I groan loudly and stomp my feet.

"Harper," I say in a frustrated tone, "I'm with Mason! Remember? You know, the boy that loved me but broke my heart, then I found out he really did love me? Then we broke up for certain reasons and then we found him and I got him back, and then broke up again because of Chancellor Tuttie Tuttie? Then after the whole Dean incident, we got back together because I found out he still loves me? Is it coming back?" I make hand gestures to help her out.

"I know you're with him, but who gets to say they've been with James Diamond?"

"Uh everyone? He's a player."

"Uh guys?" I completely forgot Camille was there. We both turn to look at her and she stares at the both of us. We both mutter an apology and Camille continues.

"Listen, we've told him you have one but he won't listen. You need to talk to him and prove you do," she suggested.

I hesitate to answer but I nod in agreement and add, "I'll do it. But if he makes a move," Crap, I can't say I'd make him disappear or make him regret messing with a wizard. "He'll...wish he'd...never been born," I tell Camille. I turn to Harper and whispered to her, "That works." She nodded and I turned back to the short brunette.

"I'll send the message."

"Good, now you must be going because you do not want to be a part of something I'm about to do," I smile at her and she leaves quickly.

Harper steps in front of me. "Alex," she begins in a worried tone, "what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted her to leave." I turn around and grab my drink, walking to my room.

Camille POV

Where are the guys? I walk out of the elevator and into the lobby searching for Logan. I keep on walking into the pool area and I see him talking to some guy. I smile at his attempt to make a new friend. He sees me and waves me over and stride toward the two males. He stands up and I slap him across the face. He looks at me with fear in his eyes and I grab him by the face and smashed our lips together. I pulled back quickly and he leaned back scared. I laugh at his adorable look and I held my hand towards the dark haired male he was talking to.

"Hi, I'm Camille."

He took my hand and shook it introducing himself, "Hi, I'm Justin Russo."

"Oh you're Alex's brother!" I exclaim.

"Sadly. What did she do? I'll pay for the damage of her prank," he quickly said to me.

"Um she didn't do anything. I just met her a while ago," I laugh. He laughed with me but had sort of a worried look. I sensed Logan move next to me and then I heard him say, "Hey it was nice meeting you Justin. You should hang out with us sometime. Me and the guys, you know."

"Definitely." He stood up and they both nodded their heads. Justin turned and left us alone and I turned around to look at Logan.

"What?" he asks.

"Where's James? I have something to tell him."

"He's in the apartment." He leads me inside.

James POV

I sit on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, brushing my hair with my lucky comb and looking into my mirror I always carry. As I brush, I hear the knob on the front door jiggle and turn and I turn to see who is coming in. Logan comes in and stops to stare at me in my position.

"Dude, really?" he motions towards my comb and mirror and I say, "What? I have to look good."

"Give it up James," says a female voice I instantly recognized as Camille. She comes in behind Logan and stands next to him, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I will not give up."

Camille shakes her head at me and crosses her arms. She walks past me and sits her butt down on the couch, staring at the both of us. I glance at Logan and he shrugs his shoulders. I guess he doesn't have any idea why Camille is like this either. We walk over to the couch and stand there in front of her, looking down at her. She stares back up and says to me, "She'll talk to. But she said if you make any moves, she'll make you wish you were never born."

I stare at her with huge eyes. "She wants to talk to me? Good. My charm is working."

"What charm? And you should be worried. She's really hardcore and she kind of scares me. She told me to leave because she was about to do something I don't want to be a part of something. Honestly, how does Justin handle her," she quickly switched over to Logan. He just shrugged but I could care less.

"Whatever, guys I have to get ready for my date." I leave them in the living room, heading toward me and Kendall's room when I hear Camille shout, "It's not a date!" I shake my head and quietly laugh. It will be.

I wait in the lobby of the Palm Woods, just lounging on the couch. I'm waiting for Alex if that's what you're wondering. Camille went back earlier to talk to her and when she came back, I was told our 'date' wouldn't be until around seven. So me and guys went to play hockey at the ice rink.

I feel a tap on my arm and I turn around to see the beautiful brunette staring at me with her big cocoa brown eyes. Her curled black hair in a bun and her arms crossed over her blue tank top.

"Well hello. I-"

"I know who you are and you know who I am so let's cut to the chase," she said in a stern voice. We sit down on the couch and she stares at me. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off.

"No. I'm talking first. Listen, I have a boyfriend and I just got here today okay? So I would like to NOT have a stalker on my vacation. Besides, you wouldn't want my boyfriend to come here and beat you up," she stated matter of factly. But I'm not taking no for an answer unless I get proof.

"Prove you have a boyfriend."

"ugh fine." She pulled her phone out and showed me all the text messages they send to each other. Okay, she had me there. Some dated from last week to today, saying the same thing: I LOVE YOU. Then she showed me pictures of them hugging, or kissing. My stomach knotted and I looked away.

"Oh. You really do have a boyfriend," I mutter.

"Yeah, I really do." She closed her phone and put it back in her pocket of her pants. Instead of feeling like how I usually feel, you know, nothing, I felt sad.

I looked back up at her face and said, "Hey, I'm sorry for um making you feel uncomfortable on your first day."

She looked at me suspiciously and but she said, "It's okay. And since you didn't make a move, I guess we can be friends." I lightened up at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides if I didn't say that, my friend would kill me." She laughs and I couldn't help but smile. Her laugh is really cute. I then got an idea.

"Hey Alex, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Visiting family. Have to because they're the reason we're here."

"Oh. When are you going?"

"Around 5 ish." Perfect.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come down the Roque Records and watch me and the rest of the band work on a song."

"Oh. Oh! For a second there I thought you were going to ask me on date but since that's not the case yeah, I'll come." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I nodded my head and stared into her dark brown eyes. There's something about her that's pulling me in. I realized I was staring at for too long as she started to look uncomfortable. I quickly looked away and clapped my hands together. I stood up and said, "So it's set. I'll see you tomorrow at seven in the morning." I flashed my famous James Diamond smile at her and she laughed. Then she stopped and glared at me.

"Seven? In the morning? I never wake up early. Not even on a school day!"

"Well then I'll wake you up and drag you out of your apartment. You live next door anyways and I already met your brothers."

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. I laughed at her and said goodbye, leaving her on the couch as she pulled her phone out. Probably about to call her boyfriend. I don't know why but I really feel jealous. Usually whenever I find out a girl has a boyfriend, I stop chasing after her. But not this time. There's something special about her. But I guess being friends is all we're going to be. Close enough.


	4. Chapter 4

(continuing James POV)

I wake up with a huge heart, ready for the day to hit me with its best shot. I'm kind of hanging out with Alex today. She's coming to Roque Records with us to watch us work and I have a feeling Gustavo will be okay with it. I jump out of bed and quickly change into a t shirt and jeans, sliding into my vans. I grab my lucky comb and run into the bathroom across the hallway and comb my hair, making sure it was nice and brushed. I comb for about five minutes surprised my hair was being cooperative this morning. It was so great that I didn't need to use my hair products. It looks that good.

I step out of the bathroom into the hallway, and tip toe into the living room, not wanting to wake Katie as I pass her room. I see Kendall, Logan and Carlos sitting down at the table eating their cereal. They notice me walk in and nod their head at me. I do the same and grabbed a box of Froot Loops and a bowl as I sit down. I pour the cereal in the bowl and grabbed the milk from in front of Carlos and pour in the milk. I take my spoon and dig in, savoring the sugary cereal.

We sit in silence, the only sound is the sound of us chewing our breakfast. Kendall breaks the silence.

"Yo James that girl, Alex, coming with us?"

"Yeah. Speaking of Alex, I have to go wake her. See you guys down in the lobby." I stood up and walked out into the hallway, walking a short distance to 3J. I knock on the door and that odd boy, Max, opens the door.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Alex. I'm showing her around," I answer back. Truthfully, I doubt she told them where I'm really taking her.

"Come in," he says. I come in and he shows me where Alex is staying. I open the door and tip toe in, making sure to not make any noise. I look around and see two beds. Great, which one is Alex? I look at the first bed and walk up the side. I bend over and carefully pull the covers back. Red hair is what I see.i quickly throw the covers back over the person's head and I hurry myself to the other bed. I remove the covers and let out a sigh of happiness when it is Alex I see. She looks so peaceful. I had to control myself from bending over and kissing her soft lips. I tap her lightly but no response. I put both hands on her shoulders and shake her, and her response is her eyes opening quickly and receiving a blow to my stomach.

"Umph!"

"Sorry!" she whispers. I fall on my butt on the ground and she gets up from her bed and kneels down next to me. She grabs my free hand and helps me up. I mumble a thank you and tell her to get ready. She nods her head and waits for me to leave so she can change.

So I'm sitting on the couch in the living room of 3J, glancing at the clock in the kitchen. 7:10 AM. I look down at my hands and hear her door open.

"'Kay I'm ready."

I stand up and grab her hand as she enters the room. We run down to the lobby and catch up with the guys who were about ready to jump into the BTR mobile.

"Whoa guys! Hold up," I yell. They stop and turn around to face us. They see me and are about to make a stupid remark but when Kendall opened his mouth, Alex spoke up.

"Okay guys? No fighting. Even though I love to see people fight, I don't want any today. So let's just get in the car, and go." I look over at her and smile. Man she has an attitude. I love it. She looks back at me and smirks. We look into each other's eyes and I could tell we were having a moment. She blushed and looked down, knowing I felt the same way. I pulled her out of the Palm Woods and dragged her to the car. She jumped in the back and so did I as the guys piled in after us. Logan inserted the keys into the ignition and turned the keys, starting the car. The car groaned to life, and we buckled up, letting Logan drive away from the Palm Woods. BORDER HERE!

We reach the recording studio at the top of Roque Records and run into a tired Kelly. We say hello and introduce Alex to her and they hit it off great. But Kelly had to go make a check to pay for some damages we made the other day. Don't ask what we did. Gustavo stomped out of his office and when he saw us he yelled, "DOGS! Get into the studio NOW or you're all fired!"

"Someone is grumpy," I heard Alex mumble behind me. I smile and we walk in behind Gustavo, telling Alex to sit down behind him. Me and the band stepped into the room and waited for Gustavo to start the music. I saw Alex carefully sit down, trying not to bring attention to herself, and succeed. Gustavo hasn't noticed her yet and man, this is great.

We put on our headphones and start to hear the music playing. As soon as it started, we sang:

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<p>

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<p>

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<p>

Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

We finished singing and I looked over at Alex who was smirking. She then mouthed, wow, smooth. I shrugged my shoulder and smiled big at her, then heard Gustavo.

"DOGS, that was amazingly average. Take a five minute break." We took off our headphones and put them on the microphone and walked out of the little room. Gustavo stood up as Alex put her feet up on the sound board. He turned around and screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"'Supp I'm Alex Russo. Friends of your 'DOGS'" she air quoted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"James brought me." He quickly turns to me and starts screaming, trying to form words.

"JAAAAA! WHAAAA!DIIIIIIIIIIIII!YAAAAAAAAAA!DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!THAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I-"

"I wanted to come and see the place," Alex cut in. He turned back to her and stared at her in anger.

Alex POV

Gustavo stared at me, and I could tell he's pissed. I stand up and smile at him, making him rumble with anger. Yeah, this is great.

"GET OUT! MUSICIANS ONLY!" I don't want to leave.

"Well, maybe I am a musician."

"You are?" asked James. I nodded. "Yeah. Me and my brother. We did a gig at my family's sub shop back in New York," they're impressed. "Yeah, in fact, someone wanted to sign us. But we said no."

"PROVE IT!" Crap. I need Justin for this.

"Let me call Justin here." I pull out my phone and step out of the studio, into the waiting area outside his office. I call Justin and after a couple rings, Justin answers.

"What?"

"I need you to come down to Roque Records."

"Why?"

"I'm in trouble with Gustavo Roque."

"ugh I'm on my way." He hung up on me wait he hung up on me! I'll blackmail him later. I turn to go back in but Gustavo came out and pushed me to the white couch across the room. I stared up at him incredulously and crossed my arms. He just shrugged and pranced back into his room, locking the door behind him. Then Kendall came out of the studio and sat next to me. I crossed my ankles as I set them up on the coffee table in front of us and I laid back against the back of the couch. Soon, Logan, Carlos and James were all sitting around me, staring. I shut my eyes and take in a deep breath, hoping they'd stop. I opened my eyes and sighed loudly. They were still staring. I roll my eyes and say, "Why are you staring at me?"

Logan spoke up. "Well, we had no idea you sang."

"Oh I don't. It was just a one time thing," I explained.

"So you lied?"

"Pretty much. Got a problem with it?"

"No, no just, we've never met a girl like you before. Usually the girls we meet are nice and don't do bad things," Kendall said. "We like it," he continued as they all smiled.

"Wel-"

"Alex!" someone interrupted. I look around the guys and see Justin walking up to us.

"Justin! How'd you get here so fast?" I question.

"Fast taxi driver and no traffic." He replied. Liar.

"So you needed my help," he was saying.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm here. What do you need help with?"

"Remember our song we sang at the Sub Shop?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well me and you have to play it or Gustavo kicks me out," I put it bluntly. He shook his head and said, "Fine."

I nodded towards James who knocked on Gustavo's office door. I heard the door un lock and his big self poked his head out.

"I'm ready to prove that I'm a musician," I say.

Justin POV

What have I got myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV

I sit down on the chair in front of the drums with my drumsticks in hand. The mike is set up next to me and Justin has the guitar ready. I look over through the glass into the studio with Gustavo and the guys and wait for them to say go. Gustavo nods his and I raise my arms, hitting the drumsticks together. Justin starts playing the guitar and I bring my arms down, hitting the drums. I began singing into the mike.

Uh, uh  
>Ye-oww!<br>(Kick!)  
>(Ice, Ice)<p>

[Laugh]

You won't know anything unless you try  
>Might end up falling but you just might fly<br>You know it's all about what you believe  
>And made with something extra up your sleeve<p>

Listen to what I say  
>Nothings getting in our way<br>There's no fear that can stop us  
>And no reason to delay<br>Gonna give it all we got  
>Yeah we ain't afraid to play<br>So watch out for what's gonna  
>Make it happen<p>

I won't be whining 'bout what might've been  
>You know i'm not too big on giving in<br>(Oh yeah)  
>I use whatever spells the law allows<br>That is of course, if I knew how  
>(And she does! Woooh!)<p>

Listen to what I say  
>Nothing's getting in our way<br>There's no fear that can stop us  
>And no reason to delay<br>Gonna give it all we've got  
>Yeah we ain't afraid to play<br>So watch out for what's gonna  
>Make it happen<p>

We're not afraid to fall  
>Yeah we're going for it all<br>There's a method to our madness  
>Yeah we're answering the call<br>If we used a little magic  
>Well we really can't recall<br>All I know is that we're gonna  
>Make it happen<br>Ye-oww!

I throw the drumsticks onto the drums and they bounce off, falling behind me. I look over at Justin who was smiling huge. I smiled back and turned my attention to Gustavo. His mouth was wide open and so were James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. I wave at them and James runs out through the door and towards me. He stopped right in front of me and the guys followed, leaving Gustavo behind. I crossed my arms and kept on smirking. The guys all started talking at once, not letting me and Justin talk. I raised my arms and yelled, "HEYY! Give a girl some space, will ya?" They mumbled an apology and Justin stands next to me looking over the guys.

Carlos speaks up first telling us, "That. Wasâ ¦Awesome!"

"Thanks," smiled Justin. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at James who was staring in awe at me. Great, now his crush on me is even bigger. He quickly looks away, noticing I saw him. I see him blush and I couldn't help but smiling even bigger than Justin.

Logan started a conversation with my brother and I heard something about science so I quickly zoned out of their conversation, looking at Kendall. He shoved his hands in his front pockets and stood there looking very awkward. Weird. Just then I heard Gustavo marching into the room, pushing James and Carlos aside and walked straight up to me. He glared at me and Justin but what he said, did not go with his facial expression.

"Wow. That wasâ ¦amazing. And I never say that about anyone's music."

I uncrossed my arms and looked him straight into his squinted eye.

"Really? You look like you're lying," I bring up.

"No, he always has that look," explained Kendall.

"Oh."

"Listen, this is awkward. I've never complimented on anyone's music so I'm going to go and yell at old people. Dogs, go home." He turned away and walked out into the lobby.

I look at the guys and smile.

"He's lovely," I say sarcastically.

They shrug and wave for us to follow them out. Justin puts the guitar up on its stand and follows us out to the BTR mobile James called it. We pile in but Justin complained about how there wasn't enough seats for him. I groaned at him and told him to get in the trunk but he made a huge deal about it. So I forced him in the trunk and he shut up real quick. As I shut the lid, Logan joked about how violent I am. I just smiled and said, "Thank you." I got back in next to James in the back and Logan drove off towards the Palm Woods. I looked at the time in the car and smiled. I have a lot of time to hang out till we go see family, since the guys got let out early.

James walked me to 3J as the guys were at the pool. I let Justin out of the trunk and he ran inside, so he's probably in his room he's sharing with Max. I turn to look at James and I thank him for the morning.

"No problem. I don't think I've ever seen Gustavo speechless," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, that's what I do. Make people speechless," I joke with him.

"You sure have me speechless."

"What?"

"Nothing." He quickly turned a bright shade of red and I couldn't help but laugh. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Get in here," I say to James. He comes inside and I make my way to the couch. I sat down and leaned forward, grabbing the remote. I leaned back and saw in my peripheral vision James sitting next to me. I turned the TV on and a movie was on called, 'I'm dating a Teenage Werewolf.' I groaned. I watched this movie right after Mason told Juliet he had never stopped loving her. This movie equals bad memories.

"You not like this movie?" he asked.

"I saw this movie when me and Mason broke up. Before we got back together."

"Mason?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh." I change the channel and lighten up when it was playing 'Friday the 13th'.

"Sweet," I mumble and I heard James laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing, it's just, you're the coolest girl I've ever met."

"I know."

"How?"

"'Cause I'm the coolest girl ever," I say matter of factly.

"You're funny," he added.

"I know." I turned my attention back to the TV and laughed when Jason killed some naked chick. Stupid girl.

James POV

We sat there for the whole day watching movies until she had to go. I met her parents and they're nice people but kind of weird. I also met her friend Harper who wasn't feeling that great and she freaked me out. A lot. Alex apologized before I left and I told her it was okay. I walked down to the lobby and out to the pool. I spotted Logan next to Camille laughing and hurried myself over there. I stopped in front of them and asked out loud, "How do I get a girl to like me? Especially one's with boyfriends?"

Camille glared at me. "is this about Alex?"

"Maybe."

"Dude, give it up."

"But she's with someone that she's already broken up with," I whined.

"So? She got back with him then broke up again and got back. It happens." Camille continued.

"See? They've been on and off. She needs someone who won't break her heart over and over again," I explained. She shook her head and stormed off leaving me with pissed off Logan.

"Nice, now she's mad." He stood up and ran after her calling her name. I sat down on the chair and laid my head in my hands. I sighed in my hands and started thinking of ways for her to see her boyfriend isn't the best choice. Maybe if her boyfriend came and visited then I can do something to break them up. But that does seem mean. Maybe he'll do something and I can catch him in the act and show Alex. Yeah, that seems good. How long is she staying anyway? I'll ask her later. I wish I got her number.

"James," I hear.

I pull my hands away from my face and look up at Katie's face. "Yeah?"

"Why are you sulking?"

"Really? You're going to ask me that?"

"Yeah. I mean I know why I just want to hear come out of your mouth."

I make a face at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Fine," she states, " I just won't help you get the girl."

I jumped up and stared down at her with wide eyes.

"You'll help me?"

"Yes. But you have to say your problem out loud." She pointed out. I moaned at her request but I need her schemes. I say loudly, "I like a girl that is in a relationship already."

"Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes. Yes it was." She punches my arm and walks off leaving me with enough problems as it is. I look around and see Kendall sucking on Jo's face. Seriously, when aren't they each other's face off? I walk back inside to the lobby and threw myself down on to the couch. Then I remembered that morning and thought about Alex getting a contract at Roque Records. Gustavo said it himself, she's amazing but would she take it if he asked? She's got a talent, and she should use it. I took out my cell and dialed Kelly but no answer so I hung up, deciding I'll call her later to tell her about Alex. Knowing her, she'd get Gustavo to try to sign her. Then she can stay here and be famous. I bet she'd like that.

Alex POV

I'm sitting on a lawn chair in the front of the house, watching the sky. Not something I'd usually do but it felt like the thing to do. Especially when you're at a place you don't want to be at. I begin to think about the day and James pop up in my head. His smile and those hazel eyes. Oh and his hair. God, his hair is amazing. Wait he's just a friend. I'm with Mason. The love of my life. But my mind keeps going back to James' perfect smile. I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be his girlfriend.

Probably horrible. He'd be flirting with every girl he sees and ignore you like the player he is.

Oh shut up voice.

A car passed by with the windows rolled down and I heard Big Time Rush playing. I shook my head when I heard their song 'Oh yeah' playing. I laughed when my mind went to the gutters 'cause really, screaming oh yeahh, OH YEAHH OH YEAHH!

"Haha!" That's funny. I stare up at the sky and watch the sun set in the background. It's actually beautiful. Never thought I'd think that.

I start thinking about Mason and how amazing he is. Just then I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I take it out. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Mason," I say in a cheery voice.

"Hello love."

I begin telling him my day, starting with of course this morning. He laughed when I told him about Gustavo being mad when he saw me. I then told him how me and Justin had to perform a song so I can stay there but ended up leaving anyway. I then told him about James. I called him last night but didn't tell him about him. He didn't take it like I thought he was going to. He was very calm and thought it pretty cool I was friends with Big Time Rush. I was relieved. I don't know why though.

He told me it was getting late back in New York so I told I love him and he did the same and we said goodbye to each other. I hung up and stuffed my phone back into my pocket, looking back up at the sky. I'll be seeing this sight for the next two weeks. At least it's pretty because I do NOT want to spend time with my family. This is something I'll be doing quite often from now, until we leave Los Angeles. I put my hands behind my head, and I lean back, stretching. Suddenly, I get hit in the head with a ball and I look around for the culprit. I spot my cousin, Marissa, and I give her a glare. She laughs at me and then I'm suddenly right in front of her. She's my age but I definitely have height on my side. Oh, and magic.

She laughs in my face and I ball up my fist and bring it back, punching her right in her fake nose. She fell back with a yelp, holding her nose. Blood was squirting out like crazy and I smiled at my work. She called out for her mom, who was married to my uncle. The only person I liked here was my uncle. He always believed me. Her mom came out and gave me a dirty look when she saw her daughter on the ground. She helped her up and spat a few words at me that I'm pretty sure you can't say on the radio. I could care less though. I smile at them and I run off to the side of the house, where I transported myself back to the Palm Woods. I looked around and saw no one around me, and I walked inside. I ran straight towards the elevator and rode up to the floor with 3J on it. As soon as the doors opened, I ran towards 3J and barged myself in, scaring Harper who had stayed because she wasn't feeling all too good. I give her a triumphant smile and told her what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd person POV

Alex ran to 2J, wanting to tell James what happened. She didn't know why she wanted to tell him, but something just told her to. She knocked on the door and smiled when the little girl, Katie opened it.

"Supp Alex."

"Hey Katie. Is James here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room." She moved to the side to let her in and Alex slowly stepped inside. She saw the other boys on the couch watching some show, but she didn't care enough to see what. She walked past them, into the hallway, down to James' room. She pushed open the door and saw James with his lucky comb and a mirror he always has on his person. She rolled her eyes and walked in, shutting the door behind her, making her appearance known. He jumped when the door made a huge thud and looked over to see Alex standing there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. He made a nervous laugh and tucked his objects away into his back pocket.

"Hey Alex, I thought you were with family?"

"Yeah I was, until I punched my cousin in the face."

He stared at her, mouth agape and she let out a little laugh.

"Oh don't worry. I just broke her fake nose. No biggy." She moved past him towards his bed, and sat down, making the bed squeak. She noticed this and said with a smile, "You better get that oiled. Or someone isn't getting laid anytime soon."

She laughed at her own joke and ended it with a comment saying, "Oh, I'm funny."

"Yeah you are," he said sarcastically, but he smiled at her. He sat down next to her and they smiled at each other. Alex stared into his eyes and thought, wow. They're really pretty. James wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. Then something took over him and he slowly reached his hand up to her face, and brushed back a piece of fallen hair. She shivered at his touch thinking, NO! YOU'RE WITH MASON! But her body didn't listen. She stayed frozen at his touch. James took advantage of this moment and cupped her cheek, bringing his lips down on her plump ones. He took her bottom lip in his and softly kissed her. Alex was shocked at his move, but she didn't move. Her mind kept yelling at her to do something, to zap him away or to freeze him. But her body yet again wouldn't listen. She closed her eyes and kissed back, more forcefully, and surprised him. He wasn't expecting her to do that. He cupped her other cheek with his other hand, and wished they could stay like that forever.

Alex finally came to her senses and pushed him away, having a look of horror on her face. She couldn't believe she kissed him back. She's in love with Mason, not James. She doesn't even like James. Right? It's only her second day in L.A. and she's already cheated on Mason. She face palmed herself and groaned in frustration, mumbling, "What did I just do?"

James heard this and felt hurt. He knew she has a boyfriend, but he took it personally. He shouldn't have kissed her. He shouldn't have befriended her. He shouldn't have fallen for her in the first place. He sat there, with his face in his hands, looking down at his shoes. Alex looked at the door, and back at James. She felt sorry for him, which is new for Alex. She's never felt sorry for anyone, and it kind of scared her. She quickly got up, and ran out his room, leaving him there on the verge of tears. She left him without another word.

James looked up and saw the empty space next to him. He fell back on his bed and whispered, "Why did I have to go and kiss her?"

Alex ran past the guys who finally noticed she was there. They looked at her with questioning expressions as she had a tear falling down her cheek and hand over her mouth. Katie noticed this and watched the teen leave, making her stand up from her seat at the table. She watched the door as she walked to James' room, seeing him on the bed. She tiptoed to his bed and nudged his foot with her hand. He lifted his head up to see who messed with his foot and let out a soft whimper. Katie sighed. She didn't like to see her brother's like this. She laid down next to him and asked, "What's wrong bro?"

"I kissed Alex, and she left saying, 'What did I just do?'" He put his head back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Katie watched his face intently.

"So that's why she ran out crying."

"She was crying?" he quickly sat up and almost ran out the door to find Alex and apologize but Katie sat up too, grabbing onto his arm.

"Wait James. Why did you kiss her?"

"I-I don't know. Something came over me and I just did." She let go of his arm and said, "Go apologize."

He smiled at the little girl and dashed out of his room, making a headway towards the door. He stopped and yanked the door open, running into the hallway. He ran a couple feet and stopped in front of 3J, fixing his appearance. Content with how he looked, he knocked on the door and heard shouting from inside. Then the door opened and his heart felt like it was ripping. Alex stood there, with her arms crossed and with a very pissed off look in her eye. So pissed off that it looked like she was about to kill him.

"What do you want?" she sneered. He was shocked at how vicious Alex had become over a course of a few minutes. He opened his mouth as to speak but closed it, not knowing how to word his apology. He stood there with a dumbfound look on his face which made Alex scoff and roll her eyes.

He opened his mouth again and rushed out his words.

"Alex, I'm sorry for what I did back there. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to make you cry or to make you angry at me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" he clapped his hands together in a begging manner and got his knees. She said nothing, which made his worry. Then she muttered so low that he to strain for him to hear.

"Talk to me tomorrow and MAYBE, I'll forgive you." He worried that she wouldn't forgive him. But he stood up and thanked her for at least considering it and left her standing there, glaring at him. As soon as he was out of her sight, she sighed and shut the door, turning around to fall against the door, letting out tears of pain. She reached a hand up to her lips, and touched them. She felt a ghost of his lips on hers and she cried even more. She's never cried like this before. Not even when her and Mason broke up the first time. Like she was actually making noises this time. Harper heard her from their room and rushed over to a broken Alex, questioning if she was alright.

"I-I-I think I l-like J-James," she muttered through sobs. Harper wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her there; telling her everything will be okay. Alex knew she was lying. Nothing will be okay. She can't deny these feeling for the pop star any longer. She just wished Mason was there to comfort her. She then got an idea.

"Harper, can you go get me a blanket?" she asked as she quieted down.

"Yeah." She got up and went to their bedroom, leaving Alex alone. She took her wand out of her back pocket, and quickly flashed Mason there in the apartment.

He was lying on the floor with a night cap on and some button up pajamas. Alex laughed at her sleeping boyfriend and nudged him in the side with her foot. He stirred a little but enough to open his eyes and notice where he is.

"Alex?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm here."

"Alex, why did you flash me here?"

"I was missing you too much. I need my strong werewolf boyfriend here to comfort me." He smiled at that and crawled towards his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her. He held her close and Harper came back with a blanket.

"Okay, here's your- Mason? What are you doing here? Wait don't answer that. I already know." She threw the blanket at them and left, muttering something about Alex and her magic. She laughed at the red head, and grabbed the blanket, snuggling them in the warmth of the cloth. She instantly felt better with Mason around and decided to forgive James tomorrow when she saw him. She also decided to not tell Mason what happened between them. She just hoped James wouldn't bring it up, because most likely, Mason will be with her when they apologize. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Mason and James.

James slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Today was judgment day for him. To see if Alex would forgive him or not. He hoped she did. He just had to go and ruin their friendship they were building. He then thought of a way to make it up to her. To soften the tension if she did accept. He reached over to his nigh stand, snatched his phone. He dialed Gustavo's number and when he answered, he didn't sound very happy.

"What!"

"Gustavo, remember that girl I brought in yesterday? Alex?"

"Yeah so?"

"Maybe you can offer her a contract? You said so yourself that she's amazing."

"NO!"

"But you don't want Hawk to get her do you?"

There was silence for a few seconds then all you heard was, "I'm coming in 2 hours!" Did he always have to shout? He hung up and threw his phone on the floor as he pushed himself out of bed. He had to see Alex in 2 hours. Thankfully it's noon, so she should be by then. He slowly moved to his closet and picked out a gray v-neck and some dark skinny jeans, with black vans. He slipped on his outfit and moved onto his hair. He grabbed his lucky comb off his night stand and started to comb his hair. When he was done, he walked out of his room towards the bathroom right across and closed the door behind him. He picked up his Cuda Hairspray and started to style his hair the way he likes it.

With a final swoop of his bangs, he walked out to see the time had passed by an hour and half. Do I really take that long to do my hair? He shook his head, not really caring anyway. It looks perfect with all that time so he's not complaining.

He walked out of the apartment, making his way to the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited for the doors to open. When they did, a guy around his age stepped out with a dozen roses in hand and smiled at him. James smiled back and walked in. He clicked the button to go down to the lobby, and the doors closed. He waited for a few seconds and the doors dinged open, showing him the lobby. He walked out and looked around for Alex, catching her on the couch reading a magazine. He walked over to her and she looked up from her, (what he could tell), art magazine. She smiled at him and his heart warmed. He smiled back and sat down across from her.

He clasped his hands together and placed his chin on top. He looked at her and she said, "I forgive you."

"ReallY?" he said excitedly.

"Yes. And you're one lucky person. I never forgive people. Except Harper and Mason." She trailed off.

He knew his lucky comb was lucky. And Kendall always made fun of him when he said so.

"Good. Because I have a surprise for you. It won't get here for another" he looked around the lobby for a clock and found one saying 1:35, "25 minutes."

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be?" she asked playfully.

They sat there talking and having a good time. James learned that Alex is into art and that she's a painter. He took interest in that piece of information and asked her if anything else interested her. She told him about all the pranks she did back in New York, at her school, and how she was on a first name basis with the principal one time. He laughed at that. She told him about how she always blackmailed her two brothers and how her best friend lives with them.

He told her about his and the guys passion for hockey and how they came to be Big Time Rush and told her about Kendall singing the "Giant Turd" song. She cracked up laughing when he started singing it and her laugh made James smile huge. It made his laugh along side with her. Soon, it was 2 o'clock and Gustavo was popped up.

"DOGS! Er DOG!" He yelled. James shot up and Alex turned around to see Gustavo standing there with Kelly.

Gustavo looked down at Alex, and said nothing. Alex scrunched her eyebrows together and looked back at James. He made a noise and Gustavo said in a booming voice, "How would you like to work with me?"

Alex didn't hear right. She was sure. She heard Gustavo just ask her if she wanted to basically become a star.

"What?"

"Do you want to work at Roque Records and become a singing sensation?" Kelly repeated for him. Gustavo nodded and Alex looked down at the ground. This is her break. Her moment to get away from her parents and New York and Mr. Laritate. To get away from all the punishments and be famous. She's always wanted to be in the spotlight and in magazines. She looked back up at the big man and said, "Yes!"

Gustavo nodded his head and walked out, feeling dazed. Kelly stayed and looked at the girl with a smile.

"Be there tomorrow at 8 to impress Mr. Griffin. If he likes you, then you get to start working on a demo."

"That shouldn't be a problem," replied Alex with a wicked smile. Kelly left an awestruck Alex. She turned around to face James who had on the biggest smile he had ever made. Alex jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She thanked him for the present and let go of him. She started to jump around and scream. People kept looking at her but she didn't care. She glared right back at them. Mason walked out of the elevator and saw his girlfriend jumping for joy. He strolled over there to Alex and noticed the boy he saw a while ago, that passed him to get in the elevator. He smiled at the boy who smiled back, thinking, Who is this guy?

James wondered who he was, that is, until Alex stopped jumping and yelled, "Mason! Guess what?"

This boy he saw earlier is Alex's boyfriend. He froze when she kissed him tenderly right there in the middle of the lobby. She pulled away and told him about the offer she had gotten and is going to take it. Mason was happy for her. But he also thought of how Mr. and Mrs. Russo are going to take it.

"How are your parents going to handle the news?" he asked.

Alex waved that question away, remarking, "I'll tell Dad it'll bring in money and I'll tell mom it'll bring in enough money for her to bribe my dad to take that subway cart out of the sub shop." She held on to Mason dearly and looked him in the eyes. There's no doubt she loves him. But there's also James. Who she just remembered is standing right there. She pulled away and said, "Mason, you have to meet James. James, this is Mason."

Mason held out a hand and James took it, shaking it hard.

"So you're the one my Alex keeps talking about," he said in his British accent. James now knows why Alex is with him. She talks about me?

"And you're the boyfriend that'll kick my ass if I make a move on her," he joked. Mason laughed at this.

"Yes I am." Alex stood there feeling quite awkward. She scratched her head and said, "Well I'm going to go upstairs and explain to mom and dad why me being a pop star will help them in many ways." She stalked off leaving James alone with Mason.

"So" James whistled. "Wanna go play some hockey?"

"You know, I don't really care much for hockey."

James gasped. But let out a sigh of relief when Mason replied back, "But I'm open to try to new stuff."

"Good. I have some equipment in the car. Let's go." At least James could at least be nice to the guy. He didn't want to deal with a vicious Alex again. That's the last thing he wanted to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex walked into her parent's room and saw her mom inserting an earring and her father on lying down on the bed. Theresa noticed her daughter with a huge smile on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling?" she joked.

"Oh, you know. Just got offered a singing contract!"

"What?" Her mother's eye went huge. Her father sat up asking, "by who?"

"Gustavo Roque. The guy that signed Big Time Rush. Think about it. I already said yes, BUT," she added as her parent's mouth opened at her actions. Her mother placed her hands on her hips, as her father crossed his arms.

"But think about the money, I'll-we'll be making. Enough for mom to get rid of the subway cart at the shop and enough for dad to…to…look that's not the point. The point is, that I was just given the opportunity to live out a dream not a lot of people get." She turned around and put a hand to her face then sniffled as to give the effect that this is emotional for her. She then moved her hand to the back of her head and pushed her hair up a little. She brought it back down and said, "So I said yes, to a wonderful once in a life time opportunity."

Her parents exchanged glances and clapped.

"Best performance done by a teenage girl. I'd like to meet this guy that did because right now, we don't believe you."

Alex scoffed at her parents saying, "I'm telling the truth!"

They laughed and she said, "Fine. I'll prove it." She pulled her wand out of her boot and pointed it towards a picture on the wall. She said a spell and suddenly her parents were watching what had happed just a few moments ago.

"How would you like to work with me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to work at Roque Records and become a singing sensation?"

"Yes!"

"Be there tomorrow at 8 to impress Mr. Griffin. If he likes you, then you get to start working on a demo."

Alex waved the memory away, putting her wand back and looked at her parents who were shocked none the less that she wasn't lying.

"So, it's agreed I can live the dream."

"Uh sure. I guess."

She gave a big smile and hugged her parents who were shocked she also hugged them. They slowly wrapped their arms around her and she pulled away saying something about how she was going to go check up on Mason and James. She walked out of the room and headed towards the door, thinking about James.

Whoa, wait. James? She quickly started to think about Mason. She felt at ease but not better when she did, if that makes sense. She opened the door to very happy Max. She walked past him, not really watching her surroundings and noticed she was in an empty lobby. She looked out to the pool and saw people there but didn't see James and Mason. She saw Kendall and that blonde chick she met the day before and walked over to them, stopping halfway when they started to make out. She turned around and saw Logan sitting with Camille on the other side of the pool, and made her way over there quickly. She stopped in front of them and grabbed Logan by the ear, picking him up.

"Ow, ow , ow," he said.

"Where's James?"

"I don't know. I thought he was with you? Ow." She tightened her grip on his ear. Great. For all she knows, James could've taken her boyfriend anywhere in L.A. and hurt him. Not that he has a great chance of doing so, since if he did, Mason would go werewolf on him. She let go of his ear and he dropped back down next to Camille. She took out her phone and quickly texted Mason.

He replied back saying they're on their way to the ice rink to play hockey.

She moaned. She didn't want to go to the cold arena. She didn't even know where one is nearby. She texted back asking which one and when he didn't reply, she ran into the empty lobby, and took her wand out of her boot. She walked behind a fern and flashed herself into the nearest ice rink around. She was standing in the middle of a bathroom stall when she opened her eyes.

She pushed open the door and walked out of the bathroom, seeing some people either putting their skate on or skating or leaving. She followed some people to the counter where you rent the skates and rented some size 7 skates. She strolled away towards the bleachers and hoped that this was the rink they were coming to. She plopped down on the steps and removed her shoes, shrinking them down to fit in her pockets. She slipped on the skates and tied the lace into a perfect bow. She stood up and gripped onto the sides of the wall, slowly making her way trying not to fall to the ice. She took her first step onto the ice and slid onto her side. She reached a hand towards the wall and tried to hold onto something when a girl came up to her and helped her up. She mumbled a thank you and the girl skated off with an irritated look, mumbling something about amateurs. Alex raised an eyebrow and glared at the girl. She looked around to see if anyone was within earshot and mumbled, "Make me good make me great, I wanna be the best on ice skates."

She felt the spell take place and took another step. She was gliding across the ice and laughed at how well she was doing. She put her other foot down and lifted her other as she pushed forward. She was amazed at how well she was doing. Thanks to the spell. She skated past the girl who helped her up and smiled devilishly at her. The girl scoffed and pushed Alex to the ground, causing Alex to go to the violent side. Alex stood back up and smiled evilly at the girl. She picked one leg up and said, "Gialsjay Timesday." Time stopped and Alex cackled. She grabbed the girls hand and stuffed in the back of her pants as if she was scratching her ass. She then reached for the girls hair, and took out the clips in her hair, letting the extensions fall down to the ice. She then reached down and untied the girls skates, tying the laces from both skates together. She stood back up and scrunched up her face.

"Eh, it'll do. Wait" she reached into the pocket of her pants and took out a pen. She held it up and stared at it happily. She took the cap off and reached for the girls upper lip. She settled the pen against the girl's skin and drew a mustache. She brought the pen back and capped it, stashing it back in her pocket. She smiled.

"There." She brought her leg down and time resumed. The girl instantly freaked out. She grabbed her hand out of her pants and Alex skated away from the screaming girl. She saw her hair on the ground and glared at the laughing Alex.

After ten minutes of skating and not seeing Mason or James anywhere, she stepped off the ice, and wobbled over to the steps of the bleachers. She untied the laces and tore the skates off, leaving her in her socks. She curled her toes as the cold hit her feet and she stood back up, grabbing the skates. She walked back over to the counter and gave back the skates to the guy behind. She turned around and ran back to the bathroom, into a stall and pulled out her tiny boots and pointed her finger at them, making them big again. She slipped them back on and walked out looking down, running into someone.

"I'm sor-Alex?" she heard in that British accent she just loved. She looked up into the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"Hi there," she smiled back.

"Ahem." She turned around saw James standing there with his arms crossed. She smiled weakly at him and James smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I was skating."

"Really? You skate?" asked bewildered.

"Well, not until today," she joked. James fell for her even more.

"Well you wanna play some hockey with us? You know, you two against me."

"But that's not fair."

"But you two know nothing about hockey. So the amateurs against the pro," he smiled. Alex accepted his challenge.

"Fine. But don't come running to me when we whoop your butt."

"Ha! Deal." He stuck out his hand and she took it, sucking in some air when their hands touched. It was like she was shocked. She shook his hand and immediately retracted her hand. She looked up at Mason and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

James watched and honestly felt sick. This was a personal moment between the two lovebirds so he looked down, feeling embarrassed. He stalked off towards the locker room, duffel bag in hand and sat down on the bench. He unzipped the bag and took out the skates, protective gear, and stick. He slipped of his shoes and set them inside the bag. He stuffed his feet inside his skates and tied them up. He took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in a wife beater and his boxers. He grabbed his hockey pants (I know nothing about hockey so I'm guessing that have special pants) and then reached for his gear and slipped them on. He stood up and was about to zip his bag up when he caught sight of his hockey jersey from back home. He took it out and looked at it. It was wrinkled and smelled bad but it was good shape. He slipped it on over the gear and grabbed his stick and helmet. He walked out of the locker room to run into Mason.

"Gear is in the duffel bag on the bench. Oh and if there's another jersey in there, go ahead and put it on. I'm sure the guys won't mind." Mason nodded and headed inside. James spotted Alex sitting on the bench sitting with her legs crossed. She had her skates on and had a stick off to the side.

"You know, without your gear, you could get hurt," he commented. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But maybe you're wrong." He rolled his eyes at her and walked to the counter to rent a puck. The guy gave his trouble but then he recognized it was James Diamond who was renting and he spoke into the intercom saying that everyone would need to leave. James smiled at this. He took his puck and strided to the ice as everyone else was leaving. He skated into the middle of the rink and stuck his helmet on. He saw Alex and Mason slide onto the ice and chuckled. This'll be easy.

Mason nodded to Alex and she said the same spell she did on herself, but towards him. Mason went to defend the goal and Alex skated up to James.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy Russo."

"No, I think I'll have to go easy on YOU Diamond."

"Whatever." He dropped the puck and was about to swing back and hit it, but Alex shouted, "Go!" and had hit the puck first. The puck went straight into the designated goal and scored.

"Whoo!" She threw her hands up in the air and laughed. James skated over to the puck and swung at it. Alex swung at it as it came towards her and it went straight into James stomach.

Wow, that spell works with anything having to do with skates.

James took a step back and bent over, with huge eyes and letting out a huge breath of air. The puck hit him hard and he felt sick. But he stood back up and pushed the sick feeling aside. He didn't think Alex was really this good. Beginner's luck maybe?

He hit the puck again and was happy when Alex didn't notice it zing by. She looked back up to James who was grinning like he had won the lotto. Alex quirked her eyebrow and made an 'o' shape with her mouth. She turned around and skated towards the puck. But she stopped and skated back to the middle. James' smile faded when she gave a devilish smile towards him. Soon the puck was flying towards him and he had to duck down to keep it from hitting 'The Face.' He slowly stood up and looked around. Alex was on the ground laughing and Mason was moving his shoulders in an up and down manner. James tore of his helmet and threw his stick on the ice.

"FINE! You guys win!" He was embarrassed he got owned in the first minute of the game. Especially by amateurs who know nothing about the cold sport. He didn't know what to think. He skated off the ice and barged into the locker room. He brought his jersey over his head, and threw it on the bag. He tore his gear off tank top, and hockey pants, leaving him in his boxers, and kicked the lockers on the wall. He fell down onto the floor with his hand balled up in a fist, on his forehead.

Outside on the rink Alex had stopped laughing and looked over towards the locker room area. Mason skated up to her and said, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No," she said quickly. "I'll go talk to him."

He nodded and kissed her on her forehead before she skated off the ice, wobbling her way to the locker room. Before she opened the door, the guy behind the counter yelled at her.

"Hey! Only guys in there!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"No."

She pushed the door open and saw James sitting on the ground against the lockers. She carefully walked closer and noticed he was only in boxers. Heat started to creep up her cheeks as she got closer. She reached down and tapped his shoulder. He jerked his head up and his face went from sad to not showing any emotion. She sighed and crouched down to sit next to him. She leaned up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but James cut her off.

"Sorry for acting like that."

She stared at the lockers on the other side of the bench and said nothing. James looked at her content face and it bothered him she wasn't saying anything. A few minutes passed before Alex broke the silence by saying, "it's okay."

"It's just you said you never skated before and when me and English boy were talking he said he never really cared for it but was open to try new things. How were you guys good? No one has EVER beat me. And I mean NO ONE."

Alex held in her breath. It was because of magic. Magic ruled it all. When she didn't answer, James knew something was up.

"Were you lying to me Alex?"

"What? No!" She turned to look at the pretty boy and saw hurt in his eyes. She would never lie to him. They had become great friends over the course of three days and she already knew she wanted to be his friend for a long time. There's something special about James Diamond that is reeling her in and it scares her. Those feelings she has for him, they make her want to scream.

"Then how did you-"

"Beginner's luck, okay?"

"Right like I should believe that," he spat at her. She was taken aback by his tone. She felt hurt, and she looked away. She reached up the feel a tear coming down her cheek, and she wiped it away. She doesn't want him to her cry, to let him know he won. She stood up and walked towards the door, but James got up and ran to her, grabbing her arm. He turned her around and smashed his lips on hers. But this time, Alex's body listened, and she pushed him away, slapping him hard across his face.

"Don't ever do that again. Don't come over. Don't call me. Remember, I love Mason. Just leave me alone," she yelled at him. She ran through the door and into Mason who looked worried. He held onto the crying Alex and caressed her hair, telling her he'll kick James ass.

She looked up at his face and said, "James got mad at me, basically calling me a liar and when I was on my way out, he kissed me." She sobbed into his borrowed jersey and Mason froze up. Nobody makes his girlfriend feel bad then kiss her. He started to push her away to run in the locker room and werewolf it up but Alex yelled at him.

"No! Let's just leave okay? You can give the gear back to Logan or Kendall or even Carlos. Let's go, please," she begged him. He sighed and nodded and she slipped her skates off, throwing them against the wall.

Mason grabbed her hand and Alex zapped them back to 3J.

Justin jumped when he saw his sister and Mason pop up out of nowhere. He calmed down but started to get worried when he saw Alex crying.

He got this protective look on his face and ran to his sister's side. He grabbed her and hugged her hard, glaring at Mason.

"What happened?" he asked.

She tried to tell him but her sobs just got worse to where Mason had to explain it.

When Mason was done, Justin started to feel hatred for the stupid boy Alex called a friend. He vowed to himself that when he ran into him, he would personally kick his ass. He held on tighter to his sister and shushed her to quiet down. She did for a minute or so, but when Max came in saying he was going to the pool to hang out with Kendall and the guys, she started back up again. Mason told them he was going to get changed into his normal attire, and Justin nodded. He held on tight to Alex and when he knew Mason was out of earshot, he whispered, "Did you like James?"

She nodded and Justin didn't push it further.

"But," she said in a quiet tone, "He likes me too. This isn't the first time he's kissed me." Justin sat there, mouth open and eyebrows scrunched together. He was about to ask when the first time happened, but Mason came back in looking fresh. He sat down next to the siblings and wrapped his arms around Alex also.

After Alex had cleaned up and started to forget about everything, there was a knock at the door.

She got up the from the couch and walked over to it, opening the door to a worried Logan.

"Alex," he stated, "It's James."

"Tell him he can go screw himself," she said with a little bit of hatred in there.

"I would If I could."

"What do you mean by that?" She crossed her arms.

Logan hesitated and said five words that made Alex's heart almost stop beating.

"James is in the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex POV

What? No, James can't be in the hospital. Okay I know I'm mad at him and told him to never come near me again so he probably left thinking I hated him andâ ¦andâ ¦well that just won't do.

"Why?" is all I could get out.

"I don't know. But the doctor said it was serious. Come on," he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my apartment. We stopped in the lobby when I pulled my hand out of his strong grasp. He stared at me in bewilderment and I blurted out, "But I can't go. We had a fall out."

"Well that gives you more reason to see him. You don't want him to die thinking you hated him," he stated. He grabbed my hand again and dragged me out of the Palm Woods. He whistled for a cab to stop and when one did, he opened the door and pushed me in. I settled down and pulled the seat belt over my body and clicked it in. Logan got in right beside me and clicked his seat belt on. He told the cab driver where to take us and when the car took off, I said to Logan, "You know, this can be considered as kidnap."

"Not now. How can you joke at a time like this?"

I sat in silence thinking about how to answer that question. Honestly, I don't know. It's how I relieve myself of emotion. Pranking, joking, and being mean. The works. I sat there, looking straight forward. I'm worried about James. But what if he's okay, and doesn't want to see me? A single tear started to form at the brim of my eye and I quickly wiped it away so Logan wouldn't see.

Then I thought of something. If he isn't okay, I can just use magic to make it better. And if he doesn't want to see me, then I'll erase his memory. Easy. The tears starting to form went away at that thought and I smiled huge.

Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to handle it. I'm going to fix this.

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

Why the hell is Alex smiling? I don't believe she's as evil as Justin says she is. But right now, I'm questioning that.

I saw her wipe a tear away and she did look sad but all of sudden she looked happy. I'm scared. Oh God, please don't let her do something that'll end up killing James. You know, if he lives.

I look around the head of the seat in front of me and see the hospital in front. The car drives around to the front to the drop off area and as soon as the car stopped, I tore the seat belt off of me and kicked open the door. I hurriedly got out and ran inside, barely avoiding the doors closing on me. I run up to the reception desk and placed my hands on the counter. The lady at the desk looked up at me with a questioning look and I looked back behind me to see Alex slowly coming inside. Why isn't she running up here? I turn back to the nurse and say in a rush, "I'm here to see James Diamond."

She shrugged and said, "Down the hall, turn right and first room on your left."

"Thank you," I say. I turn towards the hall and I run as fast I can down the hallway. I pass these rooms with patients in bed, sleeping, talking with family or doctor, or having a blanket put over them. I felt sick to my stomach. I know I want to a doctor and work in a hospital but the scene just makes it all depressing. I don't want to be disappointed when I can't save someone. I want to feel successful when I save a life. I reach the end I turn the corner to my right. I see the door open to the first room on my left and I push myself forward towards the room. I run into the doorway and stop. I couldn't believe my eyes. The sight in front of me was too much. This person is not James Diamond. This person is broken and bruised.

I bring my hand up to my mouth and stare at this person. I see a nurse standing by the bed, changing the liquid in the iv bag. She notices me and gives me a grim smile. I pull my hand away and ask, "This is James Diamond's room right?"

She nodded gravely and I felt tears starting to stream down my face. I looked away and closed my eyes painfully. I can't believe this is my best friend laying there. I hear footsteps behind me I look back to see Alex shuffling to me. She stops and looks at me. I nodded towards James and she turns to look. Her expression at first was shock. Her mouth was open and her eyes went huge. She brought a hand up to her mouth and I saw tears falling down her cheeks. She ran to the bed and grabbed a chair setting it down next to James. She sat down and grabbed James' hand. I watched her do this and I felt bad for thinking she was evil earlier. As I watch her, she mumbles something but I didn't hear what she was saying. The nurse walked out past me leaving me at the doorway. I walked towards her and grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it. She looked up at me with a tear filled face and I met her eyes, seeing sadness in there. We both looked away towards James' bruised face. If he could see himself right now, he'd yell, "No! Not 'The Face!'" and do his little hand gesture he does. Just thinking of that made me want to cry. And I did.

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

I open my eyes and see white all around me. I start to panic but soon my vision settles and I see the light from the ceiling. I turn to my left and I see an iv stand with the bag of liquid hanging at the top. I realize I'm at a hospital and I turn to my right to see Alex and Logan holding on to each other and crying. I open my mouth to speak, to ask why I was there, but then I remembered why.

*flashback*

James was walking out of the ice rink with duffel bag hanging off his shoulders. He reached into his back pocket to fish out his keys as he spotted the BTR mobile. He looked both ways before he crossed the street and when no cars were near, he walked across, towards his car. When he reached the car, he threw his bag in the back and was about to hop into the driver's when he heard a male voice yell at him.

He looked around and saw no one around so he shrugged it off and was about to hop in but someone tackled him and pushed him on the ground. He yelled at the person who tackled him but was punched in the stomach, making him squeal. He smelt the harsh smell of alcohol and looked up at his attacker and noticed it was a scruffy man in dirty clothes and looked to be in his late 20's. The man punched him in the face and James screamed. He tried to fight back but the male was pinning him down good, beating him up. James kept screaming, hoping someone heard him and would come and save him. But to no avail, no one came. The man grabbed him by the collar and brought his face up closer to his. He brought back his fist and swung at James, hitting him in the face. He did this repeatedly, busting his lip open and breaking his nose. His eye started to swell up and the man dropped him. His head landed on the asphalt of the parking lot hard, causing him to see dots in his vision. He felt hands over his body and in his pocket.

The man took out his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket of his dirty looking jeans. He started to beat James again and again and again. James tried again to fight back and succeeded in punching the guy on the side of his face. The drunken man did not like this at all. He pulled out a knife and pressed it up against James arm. He pressed it into the skin and brought it down, cutting open his skin. James yelled at the pain and started to cry. He was gonna die, is all he thought about. The man brought the knife back up and slapped the brunette. He then turned the knife down, hovering it the boy's chest. James saw this and knew this was the end for him. He was about to die, thinking Alex hated him and that this is karma for making the pretty girl cry. Pretty harsh karma, he thought. He shut his eyes and felt searing hot pain as the knife pierced his flesh. But oddly enough, it was on his right side, beneath his shoulder. He screamed in pain and the man growled at his poor aim. He took the knife out and plunged it into stomach. Then he got off of the boy's body. He ran off towards the back of the ice rink and left James there to die.

He couldn't move. He was pretty sure he was going to die from bleeding to death or from the internal bleeding that was caused. He prayed to God that someone would come and save him. He did his silent prayer and laid there, bleeding. He closed his eyes, thinking this was his last moment. His last thought was of Alex, and then, he passed out.

*end of flashback*

I shook my head at the memory. I had almost died, but luckily someone brought me here. Someone must've found me right after or I would be a dead man. I'm surprised they haven't noticed me yet.

"Hey," I said. Nothing.

"Hey!" I yelled. Still nothing. I sat up and waved my arms around. They still didn't notice me. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up, stretching. They probably do notice me; they're just playing a prank on me. I turn around and my jaw drops to the floor.

I'm staring at my body. My lifeless body, on the gurney. Am I dead? No, I hear the beeping of the heart monitor and my chest is rising steadily. I reach a hand out to touch my body but my hand goes straight through. I gasp at this and pull my hand back like it had got burned. I turn to look at my friends and saw Alex pull away from Logan saying, "Can you go get me something to drink?"

Logan nodded and walked through me, out of the room. It felt super weird when he did. I felt violated. Alex watched him leave and turned back to look at my body. I watched her as she watched me. She took in a deep breath as if she was about to say something. She paused, and said, "James, if you can hear me, I want to say I'm sorry It seems like I've been saying sorry to you a lot lately," she joked, "but I can't help but feel this is my fault."

I wanted to say no. that it wasn't her fault. To wrap my arms around her and tell her that someone upstairs and a weird sense of humor.

I watched her break down in tears and it broke my heart to see her like this. I noticed her hand moving down her leg and into her boot. She took something out it looked like a stick a red stick with a tiny crystal ball on top. I'm confused. What is this thing? She brought it up and looked over to the door and when no one came in, she stood up and walked over there, and closed the door. She turned back to the bed and she strolled up to it. She better not be doing anything else to my body.

She brought the wand up and pointed it at my chest, saying in a broken voice, "Fix my friend fix him now, if you don't I'll have a cow."

I raised an eyebrow at her wondering what the hell she was doing. I guess whatever she said didn't work because more tears fell down her face and she tried again, "he may be stupid he may be great, make him better and I will not hate."

Then she said, "That was a stupid spell."

Spell? Seriously what the hell is going on? She took her phone out and dialed a number. She brought it up to her ear and when the person picked up she said in a rushed tone, "Justin! I'm about to flash you into a hospital room. I need your help." I heard a distant, "Okay," and she hung up, throwing her phone on the chair. She raised her stick to the right side of my bed, and twirled it around. Soon there was a flash of light emitted from the tiny crystal ball and then smoke. In the middle of the smoke was Justin, standing there with a worried look on his face.

Alex ran up to him and hugged him hard.

"What's wrong?"

"James," she pointed at my broken body on the bed and I watched her brother go wide eyes.

"I need your help. I keep saying spells to make him wake up, but they won't work. Help me," she cried out. I saw her brother nod and he took out a brown stick out of his back pocket and pointed it at me. He said, "James Diamond is broken and bruised, make him look not at all abused."

Okay, seriously, I'm confused as hell.

By the look on Justin's face, I guess the whatever, didn't work. He lowered his stick and turned to Alex.

"Alex, honey. I think I know why the spells aren't working."

"Tell me!"

"He's having an out of body experience."

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"It means, his ghost form is walking around the hospital and that he's close to death. What we need to do, is find him, and put him back in his body. Then we can do the spell. But right now, he's what the doctors would say, in a coma."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. I'm in a coma, and I'm in ghost form right now?

I realize that that's why they didn't see me or hear me. I also just realized, I'm still standing in that same position, next to my bed. I take a step back and intake a large amount of air. I close my eyes but shoot them open when I hear Alex yell, "But you're the smart one. The wizard that knows everything. You should find a way to do a spell to bring him back into his body."

Wizard?

"Alex, you would know we can't do that if you ever bothered to show up to one of our wizard lessons dad taught us."

"Well I'm sorry I like to use magic resourcefully."

"No you don't! You use magic to entertain yourself and I'm always the one to fix your problem you made!"

So Alex is a wizard? Okay, the nurses must be giving me drugs and they affect me in ghost form also. I could tense the sibling tension here so I walked out of the room, through the door and out into the hallway. It was jam packed with doctors and nurses rushing to their patients. I turned and saw Logan running towards me. But he didn't see me obviously and opened the door to my room. He spotted Justin and walked in to start having a conversation with him. Alex was still tensed and I heard her say, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

She walked out and when she passed right through me, she stopped. She scrunched her face up and looked around. She shrugged it off and continued walking away. I decided to follow her, to see what else she was hiding.

* * *

><p>3RD Person POV<p>

With James' in his out of body experience, he followed Alex out to the lobby of the hospital as she stopped and kicked a trashcan next to the receptions desk. The nurse yelled at her to clean it up but Alex gave her the finger and stalked off towards the cafeteria. James was shocked Alex would do that but remembered it was Alex and followed her. Alex walked into the cafeteria, finding it to be quite empty. She took a spot at the table right next to her and brought her arms up, setting her elbows on top. She placed her chin in her hands and James sat down next to her, surprised he didn't fall through the chair.

Alex felt a gust of wind next to her and she turned to see if anyone was there. She sighed when she saw no one but she had a pretty good guess who it was.

"James, if that's you, touch my arm."

He obeyed and caressed her arm. She jumped at the touch she felt and looked around to see if anyone was looking. She took her wand out of her boot and set it down on the table facing her. She whispered a spell and suddenly, she could see and hear James. She smiled at him and said, "I can see you now."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"Can anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Good. Alex are you a wizard?"

She paused and knew he she was going to have to answer this. "Yes," she finally said. James stared into her chocolate brown eyes and yelled, "That's awesome!"

She tensed up when he yelled and she said, "Yeah it is. Magic is amazing."

"I bet! What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she thought about telling him about Mason but thought against it. "I can't believe i told you though. It's against the rules to tell mortals and i could lose my powers forever."

"Sorry. And you technically didn't tell me...and i'm technically not a mortal. I'm a ghost right now, sort of." He scrunched up his face into his thinking face and Alex laughed.

"True."

"Yeah. Honestly, I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

She shrugged and mumbled, "Well you're a good friend, and I don't want you to die." He smiled at this and wrapped his hand around her shoulders. She started to blush at his touch and started to feel tingly in her chest.

She pushed those feelings aside and said, "Now how do we get you back inside your body?"

"I don't know. You're the wizard here."

"Shut up," she told him. He smiled at her and looked around the entire cafeteria. He tensed up when he saw a small blonde woman staring straight at him. Not at Alex. Him. He felt cold and weak instantly. Whoever this chick may be, he doesn't like the vibe he's getting off of her. He nudged at Alex who looked up and he nodded his head at the woman. Alex looked over and stared at the table he was referring to.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you see the lady?"

"What lady?"

"The weird blonde lady at that table."

"James there is no one in here other than the people working making the food," she pointed out. James didn't like this one bit. He felt scared and alone in this. He looked down at Alex who was raising an eyebrow and when he looked back, the lady was gone.

Weird, was all he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin was sitting down next to James' bed, conversing with Logan, when Alex walked back in laughing and smiling. The two boys raised an eyebrow at the perky Russo who did not notice them. She walked up to her friend's body on the hospital bed and started poking at his feet. James, who Alex is still talking to while he is in his 'ghost form', giggles at the sensation in his foot. Alex smiles at his cute little laugh and stops poking to start tickling. James chortles at the tickling sensation is foot and Alex's smile only gets bigger. Logan raises his other eyebrow and opens his mouth just a little to stare in utter confusion and curiosity. Justin scrunches his eyebrows together and watches this scene unfold in front of him. He decides to bring attention to himself and coughs out an, "ahem." Alex stops chuckling and touching James, turning to stare at her brother and Logan. Her eyes go wide at the sight of the two and she lets out a low, "Oh no." The siblings stared at each other for a minute until Logan broke the awkward moment by slapping his hands against his thighs and sighing. He jumped up and announced, "Well, I uh have something to uh do." He glanced at both Russo's, sensing the tension between the two still there, and glanced at the door. He looked back the siblings and made a run for the door. He grabbed a hold of the knob on the door on his way out and slammed the door behind him.

Alex let out a sigh and looked back at James behind her who was silent the whole time. "I thought he would never leave," he said. She nodded in agreement and turned around to glance at her brother who was still staring at her. "What?" she asked, starting to feel uncomfortable. He shrugged and glanced at the boy on the bed. She followed his gaze and said, "I found James. In his out of body experience."

His eyes widened when she said this and he smiled. "Good. Where is he?" She shook her head and grinned. Her silence and expression gave him the answer. "He's in here isn't he?" She nodded. He made eye contact with her and could tell something was wrong.

He quirked his head to the side and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking, how are we going to get him back in his body?" her smile fading. He didn't know how to answer that. But he froze when he heard her try to joke, "Oh, and uh he knows were wizards." She scratched the back of her head and turned to look at James who has his arms crossed, staring at his own body. He thought about jumping onto his body but remembered that earlier when he tried to touch his leg, his hand went straight through. He shook it off and turned to look at the siblings. He caught Alex looking at him and Justin frozen with a look of fear. He completely missed the conversation they were having and questioned, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she whispered. He could tell something was off but he didn't push it. He walked over to the bedside table with a glass of water on it, and stared at it. Alex watched him scrunching her eyebrows together. She watched him for two seconds but shrugged and looked back at Justin who returned back to normal state.

"Yeah, he was there when we tried those spells on his body and I did a spell so I can see and talk to him."

"It doesn't matter if he knows," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"If we can get him back inside his body, he won't remember at all what happens during his 'experience'." He made little had gestures when he said, experience. She was confused. She stuttered random letters and made jerky movements looking back and forth between Justin, James, and James in the bed. It finally dawned on her that Justin said, "If."

"Wait, you said if. What does that mean? That we won't be able to get James back?" James listened in on the conversation when he heard his name. He heard Justin say, "Most likely it looks like that. It's hard to do it. You have to have a lot of power to do so, like Mr. Crumbs power." He didn't know who this Mr. Crumbs is but he did not like the sound of this. He probably won't get back in his body? He can't have that. He swung his hand at the glass of water and was surprised his hand didn't go through and the glass fell to the floor, water splashing everywhere. The three of them turned to look at the mess on the floor and James stared wide eyed. He turned to Alex and said, "Dude, I full on Swayze-d that mother." Alex rolled her at him and turned her attention back to Justin who looked scared shitless.

"James," she said and he nodded slowly. "So," she continued, "Anyone else we can force to help us get him back?"

He pulled his eyes from the mess on the floor and settled them on his sister's and bellowed, "The only other being I can think of is a Reaper. And this is a hospital so 99 out of a 100 percent chance it's here." She nodded and James stepped forward grabbing Alex's shoulder. He questioned how he can touch her but not his body but then thought maybe it's because she's not exactly human. He moved in close to her ear and mumbled, "What exactly does a Reaper look like?"

She shrugged and directed a question towards Justin, "What does a Reaper look like?"

"Well they take the form of a human but when they're taking you with them, sometimes they turn all transparent and ghostly and effing creepy. Not human at all. You only see them when you're close to death." James paled. Well if he could get anymore paler. That lady in the cafeteria, is she a Reaper? He saw her clear as day staring straight at HIM, and Alex didn't see her at all. He started to feel weak kneed but tightened his grip on Alex's shoulder, making her squeal at the amount of pressure he was inflicting on her. He let go quickly and muttered a fast apology. He advanced towards Justin and laid a hand on his shoulder. Justin mini screamed at this touch, not expecting it at all.

"J-James?"

James chuckled at his fear in his voice and patted his cheek a couple time. He then mentioned, "I think I have a plan to get the Reaper." Alex repeated what James said so Justin can know and muttered, "It'd be easier if I did the spell so I can see and hear him." Alex shook her head. "No, I like this better. He can scare you and we can have secret conversations without you really knowing what we're saying." She grinned devilishly at him making him say under his breath, "Bitch." James heard and yelled, "Alex! He called you a bitch!" Alex stopped grinning at glared at her brother. Justin backed down. You know that saying, if looks could kill? Well if they did, Justin would be meeting the Reaper himself right now. James stood in front of Alex so she can look at him and when she did, he started to tell her his plan.

"I think I know what the Reaper looks like already."

"How?"

"Remember when I saw that lady in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah you think she's the Reaper?"

"Yes. Because you didn't see her and she mysteriously disappeared. She was also staring straight at me." Alex took in all this information and stared up at him to continue his plan. "So I was thinking, you guys leave me alone in here and when she shows up, you barge in here, demanding I stay."

"So basically use you as bait is what you're saying." He nodded and she said, "That's stupid. What if we barge in and we're too late? What if as soon as she pops in, she takes you without hesitation?" He knew she was worried. Hell, even he has some doubts but he knew it was all going to be okay. Justin wasn't even paying attention anymore. He knew Alex was talking to James now so he thought about all the ways they could get the Reaper. He thought about using James as bait but knew it was risky. He also thought about summoning the Reaper himself, but decided against it knowing that if he did, she'd probably take him in mistake for someone else. His attention was brought back when Alex practically yelled at him.

"Dude! We got a plan," she said irritated. He wondered if it was at him or the plan. He gave her his ears and she told him how James wanted to be bait. He nodded his head when she was done and said, "That might be the only way." Liar. He still resented James just a little for making Alex cry earlier but he became a softy when he saw his sister cry over him not being able to help him. So much crying with this girl. L.A. has not been good to her, he thought.

"We should hide right now, Justin."

"Why?"

"So we can gank the hoe," she spit out. Justin has never heard her say that before. "Where'd you learn to say that?"

"Dude, we live in the 21st century. I hear people say it all the time. Especially at school."

"Right, right, right." He nodded his head. She grabbed his arm and pushed him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. They shut off the light and Justin did a spell to make the door a one way window where they can see in the room but whoever was out there couldn't see in. Justin turned to Alex and suggested, "When James lets us know to barge in, one of us should yell the gialsjay timesday spell to freeze time and talk to the Reaper." Alex thought about it and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She turned her attention to James and watched.

James stood around glancing every few seconds at his body. He whistled, hoping this would work. He faced the bathroom door and stood there with a calming look on his face.

They waited for what seemed like forever but really, only thirty minutes. Alex was getting restless. She wasn't a very patient person and her sighing made Justin start to get restless.

"Shut up Alex."

"Make me."

"Fine, Zippitus-yer-Trapatus." Alex opened her mouth to laugh at him at the stupid attempt of a spell but when no sound came out, her eyes went huge and she moved her hand up to her throat. She stared at Justin and he smiled. He looked up and mouthed, Thank You! Alex saw this and swatted him on his shoulder. He jumped and whimpered, "Ow." She turned back to watch James as he started playing a loose string on his shirt. He had pulled it out all the way and started tying it around his finger. When his finger had started to turn purple, he heard a female voice behind him and mini screamed as he jumped. Alex watched this happened as he turned around and gasp. It was the blonde lady from the cafeteria. She had long flowing blonde curls falling down the back of her black dress she was wearing. If she wasn't a Reaper, James would consider flirting with her. She took a step towards him and he took a step back.

"James," she said in a silky voice. "James, do you know why I'm here?"

He held his hands together behind his back and motioned Alex and Justin to barge in.

"Yes. But-but I don't want to go. I have a life and fans and friends and family."

"I know James. But it's time. Many people have begged for me to let them stay. But I have a job that I must fulfill and no one has been an exception. I'm sorry, James." Alex saw his hand motion and pushed Justin. She pointed to James and he nodded. They stood up and counted to three. On two, Alex opened the door with Justin on hot pursuit. He raised his foot and yelled, "Gialsjay Timesday!" Time froze and the only moving things were him and the Reaper who became visible to the young wizard. The Reaper stalked up to him and said, "Why?"

"James can't go yet."

"Why do you care?"

"Because Because my sister cares. And I care about my sister, even though I may not show it sometimes." She eyed him carefully and walked around him. He stood there only on his right foot, shaking with fear. He knows the Reaper doesn't want him but she still reeks of death.

"No. James is coming." She snapped her fingers and time became unfrozen and soon James' heart monitor beeped a long flat tone. He was shocked at how much of a bitch the Reaper can be. But he woke up from the shock and yelled, "McReary Timereary!" while doing the hand gestures. Time was in reverse. It was frozen again and the Reaper yelled, "What the hell!"

"I will keep reversing time until you say you won't take him and that it's not his time." He said with bravado strong in his voice. But it soon faded when the blonde got in his face and said, "You think this is a game? I can take you instead you know."

He gulped. "Yeah. That's what I thought." She snapped her fingers again but Justin reacted quick. As soon as time became unfrozen he voiced, "McReary Timereary!" Again, the rewind button was pressed and the Reaper was pissed. He held his hands up in front of him in a crossed position. "Why do you keep doing that?" she growled.

"Because I care about Alex and she seems to be fond of the guy okay?"

"But you guys never show care for each other." He took this to heart. He never noticed this before. But then he thought of all the good times they had. He punched her and growled back, "Don't lie to me. Me and Alex might be siblings but we do care. And I care enough to make her happy. So make James live or I will keep rewinding time. I know this is making you tired." He stared her down with fire burning in his eyes.

"Someone does their homework."

"Always do," he gloated.

"You know what? I'll make a deal. I know I said I don't make exceptions but I don't know if it's because you're actually hot when you're dominate or because you're right. I can only handle so much Reaping. But," she took in a deep breath, "I guess I'll let James live. But on one condition," she added. "When you guys have the wizard competition, you have to lose."

"What?"

"You promise you lose, or pretty boy here becomes rotten boy. And if you do win when the time comes, James Diamond will drop dead."

"Why do I have to lose?" he asked fearing the answer.

"So you can become one of us. Help bring the people to the other side when it's their time." She pressed a hand on his shoulder. "Agree to it. And after this moment on, I'll be keeping a close eye on you to make sure you keep your promise. Good-bye Justin." She let go of his shoulder and disappeared. Justin shuddered at the thought of having to be a Reaper. But, it's all for Alex. It always isâ ¦ He set his foot down and James looked around for the pretty blonde. He suddenly felt a hand on his forehead and pain ruptured from within. He shut his eyes and screamed in pain. He felt his knees weakening and everything that happened within the day, flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, he was gasping for air and had a huge headache. He sat up in bed and looked around to see Alex and Justin watching his every move. He grabbed his head and grunted as the head ache seared with pain. It felt like someone was hammering inside his head. Alex ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. She wrapped her arms around and cried silent tears into the crook of his neck. He held on tight and when she pulled away, he stared up at her and asked, "What happened?"

She looked to Justin for an answer.

"Do you remember anything that might've happened when you were asleep?"

He shook his head and Justin said, "Well I guess it's safe to say that you were in an accident. And that's why you're here." James nodded then it suddenly hit him. The memory of being beat up. He clenched his stomach. It still hurt and it's probably not a good thing he's sitting up. He lies back down and registers all the pain he's in. Alex jumps up off the bed and runs out of the room looking for Logan. James hit the nurse button as he screamed at the pain. Justin stood up against the wall and watched in fear. Maybe he should've let the Reaper take him. He wouldn't be in such misery right now. A nurse ran into the room, catching sight of the writhing James and ran to him to try to calm him down. She shooed Justin out of the room and he obliged happily, not really wanting to see his friend, no acquaintance in pain. He ran into Alex and Logan and Logan was questioning why Alex wasn't talking. The older brother grabbed Alex off to the side and mumbled the spell to take the shut your trap spell off. She sighed happily as it was taken off and she started to tell Logan about James waking up. Justin chimed in saying he was in deep pain and Logan started getting that worried look again. Then bunches of doctor's were running past them. Alex started to go after them saying, "It better not be James."

They followed after her and saw the Doctors in James' room. They waited outside so they wouldn't be in the way and soon the screaming stopped and they were rolling James out on the gurney.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Alex. A nurse answered back saying, "Immediate surgery." Justin guessed to fix some internal bleeding or his stab wound he probably ruptured sitting up. Justin wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "He'll be okay. I gotta plan."

She looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Then get to work egghead."


	10. Chapter 10

Justin ran off to follow the doctors rushing James to the OR. He pushed a doctor inside a storage closet and knew this was wrong but it had to be done. He lifted his foot and froze time again with the 'Gialsjay Timesday' spell and quickly looked over at the name tag on the doctor. He read it and held his hands out to his side and said, "Justin Russo, Dr. Jay Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." Light flashed from in between the two males and soon Justin was looking at himself. Time was unfrozen and his body started freaking out.

"Why am I looking at myself!" yelled the doctor. Justin shrugged and pulled back a fist and swung it hard on his own cheek. He watched his body slump down to the ground as the doctor became unconscious. He shook his hand at the pain shooting up his arm and muttered, "It doesn't hurt in the movies." He grabbed his body's arm and dragged him to the side of the shelves between the wall and the shelves itself. He pushed him in the corner and dashed out of the small confined space, running into a nurse.

"Sorry!" he yelled at as he ran towards the OR, pushing through the swinging doors. He ran over to the wall with the gowns and threw off the white jacket he was wearing, and quickly tied on the gown. He grabbed a hat and a mask and threw those on too and grabbed the gloves that come with. He slapped those on and took in a deep breath. He pushed through the door that led to the operating table, where he saw James laying there with a breathing mask on. He walked over to the table and looked around at the doctors who were staring straight at him, waiting for him to assign a duty for them. The doctor working with the breathing mask, brought it away from James' face, seeing that he fell asleep and had put it down on the table. Justin nodded his head and began to say, "Will everyone leave for a minute please?"

"But doc, he has to be worked on asap," voiced a female doctor. He stared at her and said, "I need to check on his conditions so I can know what I'm going to do to keep this boy alive." They all stared at him and hesitantly nodded at him. They all filed out of the room and Justin watched them leave. He pointed for them to leave the place all the together and they gave him incredulous looks but he gave them back a stern look and they nodded. When he saw them leave, he turned back to the unconscious boy, and pulled out his wand. He was surprised it switched with him but didn't worry too much about it because the bleeding on James stomach got worse. He quickly pointed it at the boy and said, "James Diamond is in pain, get rid of all the wounds and don't make it lame." Light emitted from the tip of the wand and flew into James' chest.

He waited for thirty seconds but nothing happened. He sighed and sheathed his wand under the gown into his pocket and started to turn around but soon, a sound found its way to his ears. It was a cough. Soon the coughing turned into hacking and Justin turned at the boy with wide eyes. His spell worked! He quickly lifted the gown those doctors threw on him and saw his stomach was smooth with no puncture wound or blood. A smile formed on his face and he threw the gown back on his body and looked at the boy's face.

"James. James, are you with me?" his coughing died down and he nodded. "Good. Now, are feeling any pain?" He shook his head then winced. "I'm a little sore doc." Justin figured he would and mentally danced around. "Well, considering that minutes ago, you had a puncture wound so big that you almost died, I have to say someone upstairs deemed you worthy to stay here for a while." James raised an eyebrow but Justin moved the gown and showed him his stomach. He saw his washboard abs and a faint scar. His eyes were the size of platters and he gave a little mini-scream. He looked back at Justin and said, "How?"

"I don't know. It's a miracle."

"What about my shoulder?" Justin moved the gown to the side so he can see his shoulder and James' sighed when he saw nothing but a scar on smooth skin. He looked back at Justin in the doctor's body and said, "am I going to have to stay for a while longer?"

"Yeah, you are. We're going to keep you over night and hopefully, this miracle is forever." James nodded and slowly got up from the table. He shifted the gown on him to cover his area from showing, and slowly placed his feet on the cold floor. He winced at the pain from the soreness coming from his abdomen area and Justin quickly reached forward to help the boy. James muttered a 'thank you' and Justin helped him out of the room. They walked out of the door and all the doctors that he sent out, were there with huge eyes staring at the two. Justin spoke up and said, "Will someone get him back to his room and get the nurse that was assigned to him to help him?" One of the doctors, a female, nodded and grabbed James by the bicep, and helped him out down the hallway. James grabbed a handful of his gown in the back and covered his butt as they passed the rooms full of patients and employees. Justin turned back to the doctors and said, "Okay then. I'm going to go sign his papers." He grabbed a clipboard out of one of the doctor's hands and grabbed a pen from a table and started to write. He was thankful he studied in those medical books after Alex gave him his 'graduation present.' He even got a pocket elf on doctors so he would know what to do. And it paid off like always. He threw the clipboard back at one of the doctor's and said, "Okay, who is his doctor?"

A small blonde female doctor raised her hand and he said, "Okay. We're keeping hi overnight to monitor his condition. He should be able to leave in the morning if his soreness goes away so with that being said, everyone, let's go save someone else." He clapped his hands and led everyone out of the room.

Everyone went their separate ways and he continued down the hall and stopped in front the storage closet. He opened the door and walked in, shutting it right behind. He quickly said, "Justin Russo, Dr. Jay Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." The light flashed between the two bodies again and Justin opened his eyes, gasping. He watched the doctor fall down to the ground and muttered, "Sorry," and ran out, checking his wand in his back pocket. He headed back to James' room and noticed his sister walking back to the room. They ran into each other at the doorway. She looked up at him and he gave her a huge grin.

"Success," he said in a child like manner. She started to laugh and she wrapped her arms around her older brother. He was taken aback by her action and gasped, "What? Alex Russo hugging?" He started to laugh but stopped as she pulled away and punched him in the arm. He grabbed his arm and gave a sarcastic remark, "Oh ow. That hurt so much. Haha." She glared at him and continued into the room and when her back was turned he made a face and mouthed, 'OWW'.

Alex watched as the nurse helped James in bed and grabbed a tray of needles next to her as she grabbed chair and sat next to him. She fixed the iv stand and readied a needle to poke his hand. She set the tube next to her on the tray and grabbed the needle. James moved his hand towards her and she took it in her hand, massaging it. She quickly found a vessel and started to poke at the skin, making James wince in pain. She finally got the needle through his skin and quickly slid the needle out, making a grab for the tube and pushed it inside the hole on his hand. She held it down and grabbed a band aid on the tray and tore the paper off of it with her teeth. She pulled the plastic paper off the sticky sides of the a band aid and stuck it on top of the tube, keeping it down inside his hand. She smiled at her job and said, "That's the best I've ever done that. You're my fourth patient," she added. She started to cackle as she left the room and everyone stared at her as she left.

"Guys, I'm scared," James finally said breaking the silence. The Russo's glanced back at the brunette and Alex squeaked, "Nah, I wouldn't be scared of her." Justin looked around the room and saw the doctor from earlier writing in her clip board. He also saw Logan sleeping on the couch. He shuffled towards the couch and plopped down on the empty side.

He looked up to meet Alex's gaze and she nodded towards James. He turned his attention to him noticing he was looking at him. James opened his mouth and asked, "Can I talk to you? Just to two of us?" Justin glanced at his sister and she nodded. She slapped Logan awake, making his fall off the couch. He quickly got up saying, "I'm okay." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. The Doctor was smiling at the two boys and said, "I'll be back later to check up on you James. Rest." James nodded and she left, closing the door behind her. Justin stood up from the couch and made his way over to James, sitting down on the chair the nurse was in earlier. James gave a perplexed look.

"Does Alex want to be my friend?" he asked, sounding a little hurt. Justin stared straight into his hazel eyes. Yes, yes she does. She tried to save your life by doing a spell but failed because the Reaper wanted your ass with her. But instead, he answered, "Yes. What makes you think she doesn't?"

"Well we got in a fight and when she left she said for me to never talk to her again. I felt really bad about what I did and I left, not realizing that there was some psycho outside the rink."

"So I heard," he replied. James went wide eyed again, losing the color in his face. "Oh she told you didn't she?"

"Yeah. She was crying and I couldn't remember the last time I saw her crying. Then walked in Mason and I remembered clear as day," he tried to joke around. He failed causing James to look away.

"I made her cry so much in the last three days. I accidently kissed her yesterday and she ran out crying and earlier I made her cry because I just couldn't keep my mouth to myself. And she was crying when I woke up here in this bed," he trailed off.

"Yeah, you have haven't you?" Justin spat back. James looked back up at Justin with hurt in his eyes. Justin quickly realized how harshly he said his words and muttered, "sorry."

"No, I have. God, I just had to push it didn't I? I wanted her from the moment I saw her, and when I found out she has boyfriend, I didn't stop there. And then I had to kiss her. I wish I never kissed her, because then, we wouldn't be in this situation," he shouted. Justin could hear the hurt in his voice and he looked around at the door. He turned back to James and hunched over, putting his elbows on his knees. He leaned in and whispered, "I shouldn't be telling you this but, when I talked to Alex after your 'fight', she told me something."

"What did she tell you?" he pushed.

"Well, if I tell you, she's going to kill me."

"Just tell me."

"Well," he stalled, "when she was crying, I asked her if she liked you."

"And?"

"She said she did." Justin covered his mouth and gasped. He told one of Alex's secrets. She's going to murder him.

James smiled but it faltered when he realized what he said. "Wait, did?" Justin nodded and face palmed himself. "Oh. When did she like me?" Justin shrugged and looked him straight in the eyes. "She probably still does. Just doesn't want to admit it to herself," Justin said, trying to reassure him. For some reason, Justin was Team James right now. He never really liked Mason after Alex and him got back together. He just couldn't bring himself to trust him. He was overjoyed when they broke up because Alex wanted to quit the Wizard Competition. But then they got back together, so really right now, he wants Alex with James.

"I don't get it," said James. "Get what?"

"You've known Mason for a long time, yet you feel sorry for me."

"To be honest, I couldn't find myself to trust him after they get back together," Justin admitted. James' eyes lit up. "Really? Why?"

"Um he broke her heart."

"Well she told me that but why did he break her heart?" Justin didn't want to tell the boy that Mason is a werewolf and that him and Alex are wizards.

"On impulse, he told my ex girlfriend that he never stopped loving her."

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt. But I don't get why she got back together with him."

It's because they found the true love necklace and it proved he did. But Justin can't say that either.

"It's complicated," he finally answered back.

"I see." Justin looked up at James and gave him a weak smile. Just then, the door swung open and Kendall and Carlos ran in the room, rushing over to James. Before James could say anything, he was crushed under the pressure the guys put on him, by jumping on him to give him a hug. Justin pushed himself away from the toppled trio and got up from his seat. He walked over to the door and stood there, with his arms crossed and his leg crossed over his shin. He watched the guys lecture James about not scaring them again. A few seconds later, Alex popped up next to him, smiling at the now four best buds as Logan came in, running and jumping on top of the guys. Justin turned to look at his sister and she beamed up to him.

"I don't know what you did to stop the Reaper from taking him, but thank you." Justin froze when she mentioned the Reaper. This didn't go unnoticed by Alex and she drew her eyebrows together.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, the Reaper was a bitch the whole time I talked to her."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong? Because you're horrible at lying," she pleaded.

"I'll…I'll tell you later," he spoke. He pushed past Alex and walked down the hallway towards the lobby. Alex watched him leave and she raised an eyebrow. What's his problem?


	11. Chapter 11

_**you guys. :3**_

* * *

><p>After Alex watched her brother leave, she marched right up to group of boys on top of each other and pushed Logan off. He rolled off his friends and fell on the floor of the hospital yelling. She then pushed Kendall and Carlos off, and grabbed James. She helped him sit up and sat down on the bed next to him. Looking him straight in the eye, she asked, "What did you and Justin talk about?" James shrugged, not wanting to answer her question. He looked down at her hand on his arm and she followed his gaze. She quickly pulled away and he gave a small smile. Setting her hands in her lap, Alex glanced sideways at her friend. He was watching her intently, her every move. They locked eyes and they forgot about everything around them. James forgot about his friends on the floor, getting up as he only saw Alex. She was lost in his hazel eyes, only seeing him. They slowly leaned in towards each other. Their lips were a centimeter apart but stopped as they heard a shout from the doorway. Alex leaned back and turned around when she recognized the voice. She saw Mason standing there, with his arms crossed, not looking very happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex POV<p>

I quickly stood up when I saw him, standing there. I rushed over to Mason and grabbed his arm, dragging him out to the hallway. He gave James a glare when I looked up at him. I grabbed the door handle, giving a weak smile to the four boys in the room, and closed the door. Mason snapped out of it and turned towards me, causing me to wish I was back in the room. I put a hand on his chest and said, "Mason. It's not what it looked like."

"Really?" he answered back full of venom. "Because it looked like you were going to kiss him!" he shouted at me. He never shouted at me before. I could feel my heart cracking. He shoved my hand off his chest and looked away. I looked down, feeling tears forming at the brim of my eyelid. I could hear his breathing. He was huffing and puffing. I raised my head and looked straight into his eyes. I guess he turned to look at me when I was hiding my tears. Unfortunately, I felt them crawling down my cheek.

"So you were going to kiss him, weren't you?" he asked in a more calmed voice. I don't know. I didn't want to, but something came over me. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I screamed as his fingers dug into my shoulder and he immediately stopped. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked up at him in shock. He's never laid a finger on me in a hurtful manner. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. He moved his hand up to brush away my tears but I backed away. He moved forward but I pushed him away. Suddenly, something took over me again and I glared at him.

He could tell he did wrong. "Go away," I growled at him. "Go away and leave me alone. I never want to see your werewolf face again. If you ever come near me, family, friends, or the sub station back home, I will turn you into food for Max or turn you into his underwear," I threatened. His eyes got bigger and I could tell he was sorry for what he did. But, I don't want to go through that again. I'm afraid that if I stayed with him that he would've started to abuse me if I ever went near another guy again. His bottom lip pooched out and he looked down.

"I understand Alex. But know that I'll always love you." He turned around and I watched him leave. Love me my ass. He fucking hurt me! I barged threw the door and made all four guys jump. I stormed over to the couch and threw myself down on top. I grabbed a pillow and held it, hard. I bit the corner near my mouth and I broke down. The tears became waterfalls and I was having a hard time seeing anything. My vision was blurred through the tears and I could barely breathe. I was wheezing at the loss of oxygen in my lungs as I made whiny noises. I didn't even care that Big Time Rush were staring at me with worried looks. Hell, I didn't even notice them walking towards me, sitting down next to me. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and then felt even more arms wrap around me. I heard a murmur of "I'm sorry's" and "he doesn't deserve you's". I instantly knew it was Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. They pulled away and I wiped away my tears. My tears slowly stopped falling and I could see everyone staring at me. I didn't even know them that well. Not as well as James, yet they still cared. I risked a glance of James and saw him looking down at his lap. I thanked the guys and threw the pillow at James. He looked up when it hit him in the side of the head I got up from my seat. I made my way towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same to me and I stuffed my face in the crook of his neck. He shifted his body over to the left a little to let me on the bed. I laid my legs down on the bed and he held me close to him. We laid back against the bed and my eyes started to close.

I listened to his steady breathing, and slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>3rd person POV<p>

Alex's arms slipped off James' shoulders as she fell asleep. He held on tighter to his friend and felt sorry for her. If he hadn't pushed it to become her friend, she would still be with the guy that made her happy. But Justin also said that she likes him. He wants to be with her so much, but now that he basically caused this to happen, he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. He looked over at his friends who sat there making kissy faces. He flipped them off and they booed. "Aww James," they said. He chuckled at them and motioned for Kendall to help him. Kendall dashed over to the boy and girl and pushed his arms under Alex. He lifted her slowly as James pulled his arm from out under. Kendall lifted her up all the way, carrying her bridal style to the couch. Logan and Carlos moved away from the couch, letting Kendall set Alex carefully on the couch. He succeeded in not waking her up and went back to James to help him move back over.

James thanked Kendall and whispered, "Do you think this is my fault her and her boyfriend broke up?"

Kendall was taken aback by this question. Logan nudged Carlos in the ribs and they walked out of the room. "No. This isn't your fault. It just wasn't meant to be James. She was meant to be happier with someone else. Besides, when I saw him at the doorway, there was something off about him. He didn't smell like a normal."

"What are you saying? That your werewolf senses are kicking up?" he joked. Kendall shrugged. "You know, neither does Alex. She doesn't smell like a normal either."

"Stop it," James said coolly. "I doubt Alex and Mason are werewolf's or any other kind of monster."

"Alex smells of pinecone. That's not werewolf."

"So?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask mom what that is, because I don't know. But Mason, he smelled like me." Kendall's eye went huge at the realization. James knitted his eyebrows together and pursed his lips.

"James. Alex was dating a werewolf." All the color in his face was drowned out. James gripped the blanket on his body and held on tight. He opened his mouth but Kendall quickly shoved his hand in his mouth to keep from making any noise. James bit down on his friend's hand and he pulled away, clutching his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kendall face palmed himself. Alex quickly opened her eyes and shot up, waking up from James' yell. She jumped off the couch and dashed towards James, and slapped him across the face. He stopped yelling and quickly cupped his cheek. He looked up at Alex who had a pissed off gleam in her eye.

"Stop! Yelling!" she shouted. She turned on her heel and grabbed her forehead. She staggered to the couch and crashed down again, letting her head fall on a pillow. Kendall watched the scene unfold in front of him and chuckled. James turned towards Kendall and said, "I better get some sleep dude."

"But it's like 7 pm!"

"But I'm in pain. So I'm tired."

"Fine. You get some good rest man. I'll get Justin to take Alex back."

"Nah, she can stay here. I'll just tell the nurse she's my one visitor to stay all night."

"Alright. See you tomorrow buddy." Kendall slapped James foot, before leaving. James watched his friend leave and laid back against the bed. He shut his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

Alex slowly opened her eyes to the sound of breathing. She sat up and looked at her surrounding, seeing darkness. She grabbed her wand out from inside her boot and held it up, shaking it to make a light at the tip of it. Soon, the room was lit up and she saw James asleep in his bed. She looked around for a clock and found one of the nightstand. It read 2:00am. She groaned. Great. Mom and Dad don't know where I am. She tiptoed to James and bent over. She moved his hair to the side and placed a kiss on his forehead. She straightened herself and froze. Why did I just do that? She shook her head and quickly flashed herself out of the room and into her room at the Palm Woods. She landed next to her bed, and shook her wand to make the light go out. She fell forward onto her bed and didn't think about changing into pajamas. Her eyes shut and she fell asleep in that position.

She woke up later to find herself being lifted and carried off to the bathroom. She looked at the face of her kidnapper and recognized it as Kendall's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Gustavo had Kelly call me about how you might have a future with Gustavo in singing. She told me to wake you up at 5 in the morning so you can get down to Roque Records and have you sing your demo they already made, record it, then perform for Griffin." Alex took in all of this information and groaned.

"Ugh, if he doesn't like me I'm going to have to perform a-" she cut off, realizing she was talking to Kendall. He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "Performâ ¦harderâ ¦"

"No, you were going to say spell weren't you?" She shook her head but he persisted. "I know you're a wizard."

Her eyes went huge. Did he see her do those spells she has done? Or is he a wizard also? "What? I am not a wizard," she laughed at his comment. He rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm a werewolf and my mom and sister are witches. So we figured you out." Alex mentally slapped herself. She should have known. She slapped his arm and he gently set her down on the ground. She walked back to her room towards the closet, feeling Kendall's presence behind her. She opened the closet door and grabbed a dress off its hanger. She told Kendall to hand her her wand on the nightstand and he quickly grabbed it and threw it at her. She grabbed it mid air, and pointed it at herself, saying, "Changeus My Apperance." A light emitted from her wand and soon she was wearing the dress she picked out. The clothes she was wearing were in her hand and she threw them on the ground in the closet. She reached up onto a shelf and grabbed a pair of shoes to match her dress and slipped them on. She pointed her wand at her hair and waved her wand around. Another light emitted from her wand and soon her hair was in curls and up in a bun. With little ringlets framing her face, she looked at Kendall and said, "I'll do my makeup in the car."

Kendall nodded and didn't seem freaked out by her doing magic in front of him. She flashed them into the elevator, knowing no one would be in there at this time of day. The doors opened and they walked out into the empty lobby.

"Are we meeting the guys there?" she asked.

"No. Since James is still in the hospital, Gustavo gave us the day off."

"Oh. Well then let me flash us there to Roque Records." She grabbed his hand and flashed them again, this time, landing right outside of Roque Records. She pulled him forward, inside of the big building and raced towards the elevator. She pushed the button and the doors opened to the both of them. They walked inside and Kendall pressed the button leading them to the top. The doors closed and they stood there in silence.

Alex broke the silence. "So how long have you been a werewolf?"

"My entire life."

"Do the guys know?"

"Yeah. In fact, on Halloween night, and only on Halloween night, Carlos turns into Franken Carlos, Logan turns into Zombie Logan, and James turns into Vampire James." Alex gasped.

"What the hell?" Kendall nodded. "Yeah, we're a weird pack." The doors opened to the top floor and they walked out. Kendall led Alex down a hallway, turning into another hallway that was all too familiar to Alex. Gustavo barged out of his office, noticing Kendall and Alex.

"DOG! AND LADY DOG! TO THE RECORDING STUDIO! NOW!" he shouted. Kendall led Alex inside the studio as Gustavo held out a sheet of paper to her. She grabbed it and looked at it. She made a face but Kendall ushered her inside the sound booth. He closed the door behind her and walked towards Gustavo. The big man sat down next to the sound board and grabbed the microphone. Kelly walked in wearing her usual skirt and blouse, holding a clipboard and some coffee. She placed the coffee in front of her boss and smiled at Kendall. They stood against the wall, waiting for something to happen.

Alex grabbed the headphones off of the mike and placed them on her head.

"Okay. You, sing that song as it is written on the paper." He pressed the button and she nodded. She has no idea how to read the notes on the paper but she's going to give it all she's got. He pressed another button and music started playing. She waited for her cue to start. When Gustavo gave the signal, she sang:

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

( Hey! )

You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<p>

Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<br>I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>( C'mon! )

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<p>

It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<p>

Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not star potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>( Yeah, WHO SAID! )<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says Who says

Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<p>

She ended the song correctly, making Kelly and Kendall clap. Gustavo crossed his arms and glared at her, making her feel nervous. She took the headphones off and threw them back on the mike. Gustavo pressed a button and spoke into the mike, "that was AMAZING! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE SO WE CAN TEACH YOU SOME MOVES BEFORE GRIFFIN GET'S HERE!" She hurried out of the sound booth and followed the three to a room surrounded by mirrors. She walked in and saw an Asian man dressed in a gold jacket and black yoga pants. He saw the group coming in and noticed the girl.

"Hello. I'm," he crossed his arms in an 'x' form" Mr. X." Alex grinned at the name. She thought it was pretty funny.

"Mr. X, teach lady dog here to dance before Griffin shows up. Now!" yelled Gustavo. He turned around and walked out of the dance room, leaving Kendall and Kelly behind. Kelly followed behind her boss grabbing her blackberry. Kendall looked at Alex and said, "I'll be outside." She nodded at him and turned to look at Mr. X. He walked up to her and circled around her. He stopped in front of her and said, "You don't look like you'll mess up. Come!" he clapped his hands together and said, "Follow my exact moves."

For the next 2 hours, Alex danced her heart out and excelled in doing the dance moves perfect for her song. And not once, did she think about Mason or James or anyone else for that matter. She just thought of the song and vowed, she wasn't ever going to be anyone else but herself. That if Griffin did like her, she won't let the pressure of Hollywood and fame get to her. She vowed, she'll be herself, just like her song.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know James likes Harry Potter but for the sake of this story, James DIAMOND doesn't.**_

* * *

><p>i'm so sorry I haven't updated, the wifi was out at my house so no internet for a few days. But I'm back so let's get with the reading!<p>

James excitingly hopped in the car as Logan got in the driver's seat of the BTR mobile. He was going home today and was happy to be out of the depressing building. He clicked his seat belt in and brought his feet up onto the dashboard, resting his hands behind his head. He shut his eyes as he heard Logan insert the keys in the ignition, making the car roar to life. James let out a huge breath.

"I'm guessing whoever brought me here, drove the car here?"

"Yeah, that's what I was told," replied Logan. He backed the car out of the parking space and put the car in forward, leaving the hospital parking lot. James opened his eyes and looked down at the clock, reading 7:32 am. He smiled, remembering Alex has her impression to do on Griffin. But his thought of Alex made him feel different. His smile faded when he remembered her weeping after her break up with Mason, and he didn't feel too proud about it. I caused that, he thought. He pushed away his thoughts on Alex and tried to think of the Palm Woods pool that is waiting for him back home. His smile slowly made it's way back when he reminiscence all the good times they had at that special pool.

He felt a gentle tug on his right and opened his eyes to see Logan turning into a parking lot for a McDonalds. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Kendall got hungry and texted me requesting I bring him a cheese burger and Dr. Pepper." James chuckled.

"I'm leaving you in the car. You think you'll be okay by yourself?" joked Logan. James reached over and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I think I can take care of myself for a few seconds Logie," smiled James as he saw Logan get fumed at his nickname.

"Shut up." He opened his door and got out, slamming it back in its place. He turned around and walked towards the doors leading inside. James watched his friend head on inside and silently thanked him for bringing a new pair of clothes for him to wear. His other clothes were bloodied and torn up, so the hospital threw them away for him. Luckily, Logan brought him his lucky white v-neck, so he felt good so far. Also, he brought him his phone, so he dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open to find a text from Kendall.

He opened it up and read: Hey, text me when you get out.

He pressed the reply button and wrote: I'm out. What's up?

As the text was sending he set it down on his leg and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by fast. He guessed a storm was coming but he didn't mind. He loved the rain and storms made it all the more better.

He felt a vibrating sensation on his leg and immediately grabbed his phone. He opened it and clicked the open button, reading his text from Kendall.

You need to get your ass down to Roque Records fast.

He sent back: Well luckily, Logan is going over there anyway to give you your food.

He shut his phone as it said, 'message sent' and smiled when Logan came out holding a bag and a drink in his hands. He reached the car and switched the bag into his other hand holding the drink, and threw open the driver's side door. He slid in, handing the food to James as he shut the door. He put the gear in reverse, backing out of the parking space, and putting them back in forward, driving out of the parking lot. James set the bag on the floor near his feet as he inserted the drink in the cup hole. He felt his phone vibrate against his leg again and went to grab it. He opened it up reading the text.

Good. I'm starving. I've been here since around 5 this morning with Alex.

His eyes opened wide when he read that. Of course Alex would be there. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting for a quick second. He prayed that he wouldn't run into her there, but with his luck, he just might. He quickly sent back: That's cool.

He shut his phone and stashed it back in his pocket. Logan stopped at the red light and turned to look at James.

"What you thinking about?"

"Albus Dumbledore," James quickly said. He didn't want his friend to know he was thinking about the spunky girl that they all saw crying the day before.

"Albus Dumbledore? Really? The headmaster from Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, what of it?" James replied.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, you hate Harry Potter."

"Oh do I?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. You said so when I wanted to go see the new one." The light turned green and he continued his driving. James smirked at the memory. Logan wanted to the new Harry Potter movie but everyone he asked was busy that night. Kendall had a date with Jo, Carlos was trying to get with the Jennifer's, Camille was sick, and Katie and Mama Knight were out having their mommy daughter time. So he asked James if he wanted to see it but he blew up.

Flashback

_"I hate Harry Potter!" yelled James._

_"What? How in the world can you hate Harry Potter?"_

_"Because I think it's stupid and the girls aren't even hot!"_

_"Is that all you care about in a movie?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"You know what, I think YOU'RE stupid," Logan retorted._

End of flashback

He stared at the road in front of them, grabbing his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate again. He quickly opened it and read: Yeah, but she's starting to get antsy. Her and Mr. X just got done rehearsing her dance moves and she's now getting a make over. She's throwing a tantrum! Haha! She doesn't want to wear some shirt that reveals everything and doesn't want to wear the shorts that reveal everything this is too funny

James rolled his eyes at his friend's remarks and shut his phone closed. He didn't even know what to text back to that. He slid his phone back into his pocket and snickered.

"What's so funny?" questioned Logan, who stopped at a red light.

"You'll see when we get to Roque Records," replied James. Logan shrugged and the light turned green. He stepped on the pedal and sped off, but Logan's version of sped off is barely reaching the 60 speed limit. James looked over to the right, watching the buildings and other cars fly by. He felt his phone vibrate again but figured Kendall wanted him to text him back. He ignored it and watched some car driving past them. The driver glanced at him, turning her attention back to the road, then did a double take. Her mouth opened wide and mouthed, James Diamond. James laughed at this and waved, causing the driver to squeal. He chuckled and looked back at the road ahead , realizing Logan was turning into the Roque Records parking lot. As soon as the car stopped in a parking space, James grabbed Kendall's drink out of the cup holder, and food off the floor, racing out of the car into the building. He said a quick hello to the security guard at the door and raced towards the elevator. He punched the up button and the doors opened, stomping inside. He pressed the top button, and when the doors closed, he realized, why am I rushing?

He waited there in the elevator for a couple minutes and when the elevator doors dinged open, he slowly set his foot out, looking from side to side. The coast was clear, so he walked out, slowly making his way towards the studio. He walked inside the big performance studio next to the sound booth, and froze when he saw a girl standing there. He was staring at a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair, wearing jean shorts and a white t-shirt hanging off of her shoulder. She was wearing gladiator sandals and had her face turned the other way. With her hands in her back pocket, she slowly turned her head and locked eyes with James. He let out a gasp as he realized it was Alex. Kendall was right. It is revealing everything. Wearing black eyeliner all around her eyes, brown eye shadow, and nude lip gloss, he could barely breathe. She looked so different that her usual self. He didn't notice the scowl on her face as he looked her over, which made her scowl even more. She scoffed and bellowed, "Wow. Every guy is the same. Gustavo! I hate this outfit!"

The big man turned around and stared at her. With eyebrows raised she continued, "It's not me. And the song says that I wouldn't want to be anybody else. And it's true. I don't think fans of your music would want your singer to be lying to them. Am I right?"

"So?"

"So you'd rather lose listeners?" He opened his mouth and closed it like a fish, not really knowing what to say. Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"So it's a deal. I can wear what I want to wear and you say nothing about it?"

"FINE!" Gustavo yelled. Alex smiled and replied, "I'm glad you see it my way boss." She hurriedly walked past James, not looking him in the eye. He shook himself out of his trance and watched her leave, part of him sad she's going to go change and the other part of him shocked that she got Gustavo to listen to her. He turned back to his manager and held up the food in his hand when he saw Kendall pop his head out behind him.

"James! You're here with my food! Where's Logan?" And as if right on cue, walked in Logan who had a lost look in his eyes.

"H-hey guys," he said.

"You saw Alex didn't you?" asked James.

"That was Alex?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a horrible person." He slapped his hand up to his forehead and noticed Kendall, Gustavo and Kelly.

"Oh hey guys."

"What are you all doing here?" asked Kelly.

"I told Logan to get me some food because I was starving and he got James out of the hospital, so he tagged along," explained Kendall. Kelly eyed them suspiciously but replied, "Okay then."

Alex walked back in with a new outfit. Some black skinny jeans, black converse and a purple v-neck, she looked like herself. But she kept the curly hair and makeup she was given before and it still took James' breath away.

"Okay! We have 10 minutes before Griffin gets here so, DOGS! Into the recording studio! LADY DOG! Stand over there! Kelly! Follow me!" ordered Gustavo. He led the dogs and Kelly into the recording studio, sitting down in his seat near the sound board as James felt another vibration coming from his phone in his pocket. He took it out and realized he had 2 text messages from Carlos.

Dude! Katie has a crush on you!

The second one read: This is Katie. CARLOS IS LYING!

He laughed at the text, replying with: Sure he's lying. I've always known you had a crush on me Katie.

He quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket and smiled at everyone. Logan sat down on the ground against the wall and banged his head. Kendall stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down, avoiding eye contact. Kelly was messing with her phone and Gustavo was scowling at everything. James was standing, using the wall as support as he leaned against it, staring at Alex in the other room through the class. She just stood there, with her hands on her hips, and legs crossed. She was positively bored out of her mind, and wanted nothing more that to make time go by faster. She would if she could, but she can't do magic in front of everyone, else she'll get in trouble. She stared off into space, not realizing James was boring a hole right through her.

They stayed like that for the next ten minutes, until Griffin arrived, announcing, "Gustavo, I hope this young lady you told me about it as good as you say. Or else we'll have a problem." Gustavo jumped out of his seat when he heard the voice of his boss, Arthur Griffin speak He turned to look at his boss who was wearing a suit as always, accompanied by his employer.

"Well, is she as good as she looks bored?"

"uh yes!" He turned to the sound board and pressed a button. He grabbed the mic and said, "LADY DOG! YOU'RE UP!" Alex jumped but regained herself as she readied to perform. She looked inside the recording studio and saw two new guys. One old with gray hair and looked like he was business and a black guy standing next to him. She guessed it was that Griffin guy and thought, I can do this. And if I can't, then I'll use magicâ ¦like always.

Gustavo pressed another button and lights started flashing and the music started playing. Alex took in deep breath and started to sing. James marveled at her voice, at how silky it sounded. Her dancing made all the guys' jaws drop. They were truly amazed at her talent but something was nagging at the back of James mind.

_If she get's this big break, then she's going to find someone much better than you._

Shut up voice.

_It's the truth. Yeah you may be James Diamond, but you've done so much to her in the past few days. She's single and she'll be looking. Who's to say she won't find another guy._

Just shut the hell up. I don't need this kind of talk. Especially from a stupid voice in my mind, god I'm losing it.

_Yeah you are._

SHUT UP!

James shook his head and listened.

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<p>

James listened closely to the words in the song and gave a small smile. He watched the girl closely, inspecting her every move and his eyes lit up. Her hips shaking made it clear she knew how to dance and with that experience mixed up with Mr. X's choreography, it made it all the while better.

He looked over at Griffin, who like always, had his arms crossed showing no emotion on his face. He wanted to so badly know what he was thinking and at that moment, he happened to see a smile starting to form at the corners of the CEO's lips. Gustavo was staring at Alex, watching her perform, and kept glancing over at his boss. He noticed the smile starting to form also and mentally jumped up at down.

Who says  
>Who says you're not star potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>( Yeah, WHO SAID! )<p>

Kendall was nodding his head to the song the entire time. Yeah, who says! He didn't know Gustavo had it in him to write a song about being yourself. Especially when he kept him and the other guys from being themselves when they were interviewed. Logan was smiling at the words of the song, thinking the exact same thing as Kendall, but there was something else he was smiling about. After yesterday, dealing with Alex, he sort of felt he doesn't even know how to explain it. He sort of felt, connected with her for some reason. Like something clicked yesterday. He didn't know what to think of it, but he smiled at the girl. Was he falling for her? He can't. He's with Camille. Wait, nevermind. They were off again because when he got home last night, she wanted some space. Can't she just ever make up her mind? So is he falling for her? Logan shook his head. Nah, James is crushing on her. I can't do that to him.

They listened as Alex finished the song and her dancing. As soon as she finished, James, Kendall, and Logan clapped. Gustavo turned to Griffin and waited for the expected.

"She's good, Gustavo. I like her. She's just the girl we need to attract more male listeners. You got yourself a new singer. Don't make me regret this decision." He turned on his heels and walked out, with his employee right behind him. Gustavo turned back to look at Alex, and grabbed the mic, saying in a calm manner, "You're in! Welcome to Roque Records!"

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. She made it! Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. A huge grin spread across her face and she jumped up at down. James ran out to of the studio, towards her and swung his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up, swinging her around. He set her down, and stared straight into her brown eyes. He smiled down at her and whispered, "You were amazing."

"I know I was," she whispered back before chuckling. And to think, he didn't want to run into her before. He was glad he ran into her. She made his mood go from eh to amazing. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck when they heard a cough from the glass doors. They both turned their heads in the direction of the cough to see Justin standing there, with his arms crossed. His facial expression didn't hold any anger that Alex saw yesterday. Just plain boredom. His eyes trailed to her arms around James' neck and she followed the gaze, quickly letting go when she realized what he was staring at. She pulled away and stalked up to her brother.

"Justin! They liked me! I'm going to become famous!" A smile spread across his face when he heard the good news and he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Good job! Now I don't have to deal with you every day back home."

"Hey!" She hit him hard in the back which made him cough. She laughed at her brother's weakness and pulled away.

"We have to tell Mom and Dad! And Max and Harper!"

"But wait, who's going to stay here with you when we go back home?"

"Justin, I'm turning 18 in a month. I don't think I need parental supervision while were here."

Did James here that right? She's going on 18? He stared at Alex in shock. He was only 16. But he's going on 17 this year, so it's not that bad. Either way, she's an older woman, and he's had his share with older woman. Back when he was 14, he dated a 17 year old. He was so popular in the 8th grade because of that. That's why girls have been practically throwing themselves at him because he's so good looking, older girls are attracted to him.

"Still. Come on, let's go back." He grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving James to stand there staring after them.

James walked into the Palm Woods lobby after Logan and Kendall, heading straight towards the pool. But he felt a hand tug on his shirt and heard the words, "Nope. Not yet buddy."

"Aww come on Logan. I'm all healed."

"Nope. You have to rest first," Logan diagnosed. He dragged James towards the elevator, and pressed the button. They got in and pressed the button for their floor, letting the doors close. They rose up in silence, and when the doors opened, James led the way back to 2J. He barged through the door, catching Carlos and Katie watching T.V.

"James!" yelled Katie. She rose from her seat on the couch and ran towards the tall boy, jumping up for him to catch her. He caught her with his arms under her knees and neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes.

"I missed you brother."

"I'm your brother yet you have a crush on me? That's incest!" joked James. Kendall punched him in the other shoulder and yelled, "Shut up! She's only 11!"

"Kendall shut up. I know so much about stuff."

"No big brother ever wants to hear that coming out of his little sister's mouth," squealed Kendall. Katie laughed at her brother's awkwardness and pushed herself away from James, falling to the floor. She got up and dusted her butt, returning to the couch next to Carlos. He rose up from the couch and yelled, "Mi amigo! You feeling better?"

"Sort of," replied James.

"Well you better feel better soon. I have this amazing pool trick for us to try."

"Sounds good." James walked towards the hallway, to his room, when he felt a vibration in his pants. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from an unknown number. He opened it and read: It's Alex. Can you meet me by the pool later?

He texted back: yeah.

He reached his room and swung the door open, throwing his phone on his dresser. He flung himself down onto his bed and let out a groan. He missed his bed. He grabbed his pillow and lifted his head, setting it under. Letting his head fall back down, he closed his eyes and started to feel sleep call for him. He didn't want to go to sleep but he was so tired. Sleep dawned on him and soon, he was dreaming. Not knowing though, Alex was watching him using the duranium duranuium spell, and instantly conjured up the dream helmet. She slid it on with a smile and said, "James Diamond, 2J, Hollywood, California please."

She was going to enjoy this very much.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Just an M-rated part in this chapter. pfft. lol_**

Alex walked through an open door, stepping into a huge spacious room. Her jaw dropped when she saw how big it was. It looked like a ball room. With huge windows on the sides showing gardens, the room was empty. She looked up and saw a huge chandelier. She looked down and gasped. She wasn't wearing her outfit she went in with. She was wearing a long, pink, sparkly ball gown. Strapless, and low v cut. She looked back up and saw a person on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" she yelled. The person turned and they started to walk towards her. Guessing since she's in James' dream, she was pretty sure it was him. And she was right. James reached her and she couldn't help but blush. He was dressed in a tuxedo, with his shirt un-buttoned, jacket opened, revealing his washboard abs. James noticed this and looked down, taking in her dress. He smirked, loving the cleavage she was showing.

"Hello, Alex," he said in a husky tone.

"H-Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um You brought me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a dream," she brought her hands up and wiggled her fingers while waving her hands in front of his face.

"It's a dream?"

"uh yes. I believe that's what I said."

"So I can do this," he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her up against his body. With her hands placed on his chest, he closed the gap between their mouths by leaning in and smashing their lips together. Her lips felt soft and moist. Their eyes closed, taking in the sweet kiss. James licked her bottom lip, asking for an invitation in. She opened her mouth, letting him snake his tongue in. Their tongues fought for dominance but of course, James won. He mapped all the sweet spots of her mouth, making her moan into the kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. With her clothed chest up against his bare chest, she pulled his jacket off, causing him to let go of her. She shed him of his jacket and shirt, leaving him shirtless. Goosebumps formed on his arms as his skin felt the cold breeze in the room. James pulled his tongue out of her mouth, pulling away to stare into her chocolate brown eyes. Alex looked deep into his eyes and saw love and lust in there. Knowing that if they stayed in this position something would happen, she stepped back an arm's length away.

Hurt crossed his eyes as he realized what she was doing, and she could see it written over his face. She instantly felt bad but she didn't know if she wanted to do those things just yet. Especially with a guy she just met a few days back. She didn't even know that if she did those things in someone else's dream, that she would still be a virgin in reality.

"I'm sorry," James said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I did that."

"But this is a dream. I'll do anything you want to do." She couldn't believe she just said that.

"Really?" His face lit up. She nodded hesitantly, mentally slapping herself.

He grabbed her wrist and turned around, dragging her across the ballroom. They stopped in the middle when he turned back around to face the girl, and he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snapped his fingers. Worldwide started to play and he started to sway. Alex followed his moves and it clicked in her head that he wanted to dance with her. She smiled up at the tall boy and he smiled back. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed up against his bare upper body. She was honestly happy she did this. Coming into his dream and doing to him what she feared of doing in real life. Yeah she's Alex Russo but she does get a little shy.

"I like you so much."

"I like you too," replied Alex.

"I wish you did for real," James said a little sadly.

"What would you do if I did?"

"Well for starters, I'd kiss you. Give you a real kiss. Then I'd ask you out. And for our date, I'd take us to the beach at night so you can see the moon over the ocean and all the stars. We'd have a picnic and a campfire and we'd be alone with no paparazzi because I know of a little secluded place out there," he explained. Alex liked that idea. Yeah a little sappy but she liked it.

"I like that idea." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. They rested their foreheads against each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"You know," James started, "Since this is a dream-"

"Um, I'm good."

"What?" He pulled back and looked all over her face, widening his eyes. "Oh! No, I wasn't even thinking about that. I was just saying since this is a dream that means I change the room right? Turn it into the apartment?"

"Oh. Oh!" she stated. "Yeah of course." She chuckled. He smirked and shut his eyes tight. She looked around the room, seeing it quickly change from a ballroom to apartment 2J. She looked down and she was clothed in her normal clothes and she sighed a breath of relief. She was tired of the dress to be honest. It was too dressy for her. It reminded her of her quincenera dress that she did not want to see or think of again. James opened his eyes and laughed.

"Awesome!" Alex looked at him and frowned. He was wearing a shirt again. She did not like this one bit.

"Take your shirt off."

"Okay." He brought his hands to the hem of his shirt and brought it over his head, throwing it on the floor. She walked up to him and grabbed the back of his head and pushed her lips on his again. She pushed him back and he fell back when the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch. James reached his hand up to grasp her hair. He licked her lip again and she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue in and they went at it again. Surprisingly she won this time, and he let her probe his mouth. She smiled into the kiss as he moaned. He pulled her hair, causing her to pull her tongue out and stop kissing. He smiled at her reaction and kissed her jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and reached her collar bone. He kissed her gently there and Alex let out, "Fuck me."

He replied by grabbing the hem of her shirt and hungrily shoving it over her head. She helped by raising her arms and he threw it on the ground, adding it to his shirt. He raked over her torso and immediately reached behind and unclasped her bra. He pulled her straps down her arms and threw her bra, adding to the pile of clothes. He lustfully looked at her breast and attached his mouth to her nipple, sucking hard. She groaned at the pleasure she was receiving. She looked down at the brunette and noticed something was off. He was looking transparent? She raised an eyebrow but she let it go when he started to knead her other nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

"ohhhhh," she groaned. She has never felt anything like it before. Her and Dean never did anything like that. Neither did she and Riley. Hell, not even her and Mason. It felt so good to her. That's why she frowned when she couldn't feel anything after a few seconds. She looked down and she saw him but he looked different. She then realized something. Her eyes went wide when she realized he was waking up.

"Crap," she whispered. She put her hands on his head and thanked God her hands didn't go through. She pushed him away and he looked at her with confusion.

"Wha-"

"I have to go."

"Why?" he asked, suddenly hurt.

"I-I just have to. Tonight, dream of me again and we'll finish this I promise," she pleaded. She had to get out before he was fully awake or she'd be trapped in dream world forever. She jumped off the couch and ran towards the door, completely forgetting to grab her clothes. She swung open the door and ran out into the hallway. She turned to her right and ran down the hallway to the fire escape doors. Kicking it open, she ran through and-

Alex opened her eyes, and threw the helmet off her head. It landed on the floor against the door with a thud and she looked at the time. 12:07 pm. Let's see, she got back to 3J at around 8:30 and she waited for James to get home. He got home at like 8:45, and he fell asleep like 5 minutes later. So she was in James' dream for 3 hours and 10 minutes. She was honestly shocked. It didn't seem like that long in the dream. The dream where she almost got laid, but he was waking up.

He's awake right now. She shot up off her bed and ran out of her room, rushing out to the living room, making her parents raise an eyebrow as she flung the door open. She stepped out in the hallway and ran a short ways to 2J. She knocked on the door hard, impatiently waiting for someone to open up.

"James!" she yelled through the door. She stood there for five seconds until the door opened up to show a distraught James.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something." She pushed him inside and closed the door behind her.

"Are you alone?"

"I'm guessing. I just woke up from a nap and I called out but no one answered."

"Good." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. James was taken aback by the action. He stood there frozen, not really knowing what to do. He wanted to kiss back but he couldn't for some reason. Alex pulled back and stared up into his eyes. She was a little hurt. Didn't he like her? Didn't he say that when he found out she like him he was going to kiss her? "You didn't kiss back," she said quietly.

"I didn't think you'd ever kiss me."

"So you were shocked?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

"I didn't think I'd ever kiss you either."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know. I just thought about how you've been there for me for the past few days. And when you first kissed me, I felt something there. I just denied it because I was with Mason."

James eyed her suspiciously. He liked the fact that Alex wants to be with him but it's just so sudden. Her and Mason broke up the day before and now she's kissing him?

"But you just had your breakup-"

"I know but, I need to stay up on my feet. I'm still crushed over it that I'm not going to hear his British accent every minute of every day but-" she didn't finish her sentence because James planted a wet kiss on her lips, shutting her up. He pulled away slowly, letting her rack her brain for something to say. When she didn't say anything, James pushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Let's go to the pool."

"Can't," she said bluntly. "Have to go see the familia. And 'apologize' for probably breaking my cousin's nose."

He laughed. "Have fun."

"Oh, I'll try," she chuckled, "but no promises."


	14. Chapter 14

Alex stepped in the elevator with her family, happy that her parents are okay with her staying in L.A. to become famous. But since she's not 18 yet, they're making her stay with her bitchy cousin. She's not so excited about that. She doesn't want to have to live with family that doesn't care for her for 3 weeks. (AN: Remember, she's staying in L.A. for 2 weeks. And the family only has a week left before they go back. She has exactly one month before she turns 18.) She's going to have to Marissa proof her room. The doors opened, and the Russo's stepped out into the lobby. Alex trudged behind her dorky family as they hurriedly made their way to the doors leading out to the front. She didn't want to go. She was barely moving, and when her family was out of sight, she stopped in the middle of the lobby, and looked around for a hiding place. She spotted Logan and ran towards him, almost crashing into the smart boy.

"Whoa! Hey Alex," he said.

"Hey Logan, listen I need to hide like really quick. Help me?" she said in a rush.

"Uh sure. Here," he said, taking off his gray cardigan. "Put this on." She grabbed the clothing from his hand and slipped it on.

"Okay, they can still recognize me."

"Nonsense. Camille!" he shouted. Alex turned around and saw the curly haired brunette walk towards them.

"Yeah?"

"She needs to look unrecognizable," Logan explained. Camille nodded and starting digging through her bag Alex just now noticed. She took out her sunglasses and a hair band and shoved them in Alex's hand. "Put these on." Alex complied and threw the sunglasses on over her eyes and quickly tied her hair up in a pony tail. She grabbed Logan's wrist and she plopped down on the couch, bringing Logan with her.

"Can I borrow your boyfriend?"

"Oh we're not with each other anymore," said Logan. Camille nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Alex.

"It's okay," replied Camille.

"Alex!"

Alex faced the entrance and saw her mother looking around for her. "Logan quickly, pretend you're my boyfriend." Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her up against his chest. Camille smiled and said, "You guys have fun acting. Alex, I hope she doesn't see you."

"Thank you," she whispered. Camille nodded and headed off towards the pool. Alex looked back at her mother to see her coming her way. She had to think fast. She grabbed Logan's face and smashed her lips against his. Logan was shocked but remembered they were acting. They have to make it look like they're a real couple. He kissed back with as much force as Alex. Their lips moving with each other. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened, allowing him in. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and started to play with her tongue. Alex didn't feel like fighting much, so she let Logan win and he mapped her mouth for the sweet spots. She moaned into the kiss and mentally slapped herself. That moan was a dead giveaway it was her. But luckily, her mom didn't recognize, and she didn't look twice at the couple making out in front of her. She walked away shrugging. Alex opened her eyes and watched her leave, pulling away from Logan. She slipped the sun glasses off and looked at the smart boy. He was in a daze. He and Camille never kissed like that. It was always a peck on the lips.

"Thank you Logan."

"U-uh you're welcome."

She shrugged out the cardigan and handed it back. He took it, smiling at her. Crap, he thought. I think I am getting feelings for her. He stood up and held his hand out towards her. She eyed his hand and hesitantly grabbed it. He helped her up and said, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll probably go pull a prank. Or I'll go back up to the room and paint."

"That's cool. Can I come watch you paint?"

"You want to watch me paint?" Logan nodded. "Alright. It'll take a while though."

"I've got nothing else to do." She sighed and led him to the elevator. They stepped inside the already opened box and she pressed the button, waiting for it to close. It dinged closed and it was silent all the way up. When the doors opened, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him past 2J, to 3J. She opened the door and was glad Harper left with her parents. She pointed towards the couch and said, "Sit." He obeyed and walked over to the couch, sitting down like she said to. She walked down the hallway into her and Harper's room and unsheathed her wand from her boot. She quickly conjured up the doll house from home and when it appeared, she set it on her bed, opening it up. She pointed her wand at her stuff and they jumped out of the house, growing. When they were fully grown, she stuffed her wand back into her boot and grabbed the paints, canvas, and easel. Making her way back into the living room, Logan saw what she had and quickly got up and ran to her. He grabbed her easel and walked back into the living room, in front of the couch, and set it down. Alex got behind him and threw her paints and canvas on the ground. She ran back into her room and grabbed the paint palette she left on the bed and hurried back to her stuff.

"Okay," she said, clapping her hands. She picked up her canvas and set it down on the easel and grabbed her paint palette. She sat down on the couch and Logan did the same. She grabbed her paints and started to open them when Logan said, "What about your paintbrushes." Alex froze as she was about to squeeze the paint onto the palette and looked up slowly, staring at nothing.

"Crap," was all she said.

"Did you leave them back at your house?"

"No, they're in my room. Will you go get them?" she asked, turning to look at him with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no. "Yeah, where are they?"

"On my bed." He got up from the couch and walked out of the living room, down the hallway towards her room. He stepped in and spotted the brushes on the bed next to her doll house. He raised his eyebrows but didn't stay long. He grabbed the brushes and ran back to Alex. He stuck them out towards her and said, "Here you go."

She took them and resumed what she was doing. She squeezed green paint onto the palette and closed the tube when she had a nice amount of paint. She threw it down on the coffee table in front of her and grabbed the orange tube. Logan sat back down and watched her squeeze the paint out. When she had the same amount of paint as the green, she closed it and threw it on the table. She did the exact same thing with the next five colors. Pink, purple, blue, red, and yellow. She grabbed a paintbrush off the couch and started to get up, but laid back against the couch again.

"I don't want to get up," she whined.

"You're so lazy."

"I know."

"Here," Logan replied. He grabbed the canvas off the easel and grabbed the palette out of her hands, setting the canvas in her lap. "Paint like that." She looked at him like he was crazy but shrugged. She's too lazy to argue. She was reaching for the palette when he suggested, "How bout I hold it for you?" Alex smirked.

"Okay." She leaned in with her brush and dabbed it in the green. She brought it back over her canvas and pressed it lightly against the fabric. She started to brush in circles, making the glob of paint on the canvas turn into a big circle. She wasn't aiming to paint something miraculous. She just felt like painting whatever. Happy with the size of the circle, she brought her brush away from the canvas, and handed it to Logan, who grabbed it and set it on the easel. She reached forward and grabbed another brush and dabbed it orange this time. She was about to slide it down on the canvas to make a straight thick line when her phone rang. She groaned and handed the brush to Logan who held it in his hand. She set the canvas down on the table and stuck her hand behind her to take her phone out of her back pocket. She looked at the number and saw it was unknown. She pressed the button and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Alex?" She heard a preppy girly voice say.

"Who the hell is this?" she asked.

"Marissa."

"Fuck. What do you want?"

"What? I can't call my cousin?" she said in a high pitched sarcastic tone.

"No. Now what do you want?"

"Fine I'll cut to the chase," her voice changed into a dark tone. "You're family is here, yet you're not. And they told us about you staying with us to become famous. I look forward to you staying here." Alex could just see her cousin smiling.

"Oh but I won't be staying there. In fact, I found some place else to stay."

"Really? Who else in L.A. would want you?"

"I- I know some people that'll let me stay with them. So up yours bitch. " She took the phone away from her ear and pushed the end button. She threw her phone to the side and it landed on the floor with a thud. She groaned and faced Logan.

"Hey can I stay at you and the guys place when my family leaves in like a week? I don't feel like staying with my bitchy cousin."

"Sure. I 'm sure Mama Knight won't mind."

"Mama Knight?"

"Kendall's mom."

"Oh okay. Now I just have to get my parents to agree."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Just get them to talk to Mama Knight and she'll set them straight."

"Good," said Alex. She looked at her unfinished painting and said, "You know, that phone call really ruined my mood." Logan set the palette and brush down on the table and reached up to pat her shoulder. He gave a weak smile when she looked back at him and looked deep into her eyes.

I know how to pick 'em don't i? he thought. First, a crazy girl that likes to slap people, now a lazy girl that doesn't deal with shit. But this time, he picked a girl that his best friend has a thing for. He pulled his hand away and leaned forward. He stopped halfway, and leaned back, looking away. He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he leaned forward. He thanked God that he stopped before it was too late. He couldn't kiss the girl James was head over heels for. He just isn't that kind of guy. He got up abruptly, and dashed for the door.

"Logan?" he stopped as he opened the door and heard, "What's wrong?" He didn't turn around, but did say, "If I said, I couldn't live with myself." He walked out and slammed the door behind him, causing Alex to wince.

* * *

><p>Alex POV<p>

What's wrong with Logan? He's my friend, I have to know what's up. I slowly got up from the couch and raised my arms over my head, stretching. I brought them back down and stared at the door. He was beginning to worry me. I noticed him stutter earlier and then I noticed him leaning in before he left. I was about to lean back when I realized what he was going to do but that's when he leaned back. Does he? Nah, he can't. He was probably going to wipe something off my face.

I shrugged away my thoughts and looked down at the table. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the mess and waved it. My stuff began to shrink, and when it was little, I stuffed my wand away and grabbed my tiny stuff. It all fit in the palm of my hand, and I walked towards my room. I stepped in and walked towards the doll house on my bed, shoving my hand inside, dropping my stuff. I brought my hand back out and I closed the doll house, locking it on the side. I picked it up and carried it over next to the dream helmet next to the door. I set it down and stood straight back up again, when I heard knocking on the door. Figuring it was one of the guys, and not my family, I skipped-yes skipped-to the door. I threw open the door and my face lit up when I saw who it was.

"Hey James."

"Alex, I thought you were going to go see your family."

"Yeah, I ditched my family."

He smiled at me and looked around the place. "So I can come in?" he asked. Wow. "Yeah, come on in," I said. I felt like Elena from Vampire Diaries, when she had to invite in Stefan, because he was a vampire. Oh wait. Doesn't James turn into a Vampire on Halloween? Wow, I really feel like Elena now. Except, my best friend is a human. And I'm a wizard. Roles reversed.

He walked inside and turned around to face me as I closed the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently on the lips. I noticed something with that kiss. There was still sparks it's just I felt like that when I kissed Logan Fuck.

He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. I love his hazel eyes. They have this spark to them that no one else can duplicate. "We should go to the pool."

"Can't. Max was using my bathing suit for something I don't want to get into," I lied. To be honest, I didn't feel like going to the pool anymore. Logan might there.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?" he asked me in a cute voice. I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. I just want to be with him. I pulled away and suggested, "let's watch a movie." He nodded and we made our way to the couch, sitting down. I reached forward to grab the remote and I pressed the power button, turning on the T.V. I flipped the channels looking for a good movie. We finally found something good to watch on starz and began watching Zombieland. It was in the beginning when Jesse Eisenburg's character was running from that blonde chick in his dorm room. I love that movie so much. It has zombies-I wonder how they feel about that movie-and Bill Murray. Best goddamn actor ever.

I started to laugh when her ankle got stuck as he shut the door on her. James wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laughed with me. I could tell it was forced though. I could hear the 'oh my god!' in his tone as you could see the bone coming out. I just laughed even more. Yeah, I'm a sick person. Oh well.

My phone started to ring again and I took it out from my back pocket and looked at the number. I didn't know it but it did look familiar. I answered it saying, "Yes?"

"Alex you know better than to hang up on me," I heard my annoying cousin say. I rolled my eyes and gave it to James. He gave me a questioned look and I shoved it up to his ear and mouthed 'cousin'. He made a 'o' with his mouth and nodded, saying, "Hello this is James Diamond speaking. Alex is busy right now, but if you leave a message I'll get it to her when she's done doing whatever she's doing."

Nice just nice.

I then heard a squeal come from the phone. He pulled away shutting his eyes. I guess her squeal annoyed him too. When she was done being a girl, he grabbed my phone from me and pressed it up against his ear.

"Yeah you know what, don't leave a message. I have a message for you actually." He cleared his throat and began, "Leave Alex the fuck alone. What the hell has she done to you that makes you think she deserves to be treated the way you treat her now?" My eyes went huge and my jaw dropped. He was standing up for me. And what's best is that my cousin is fan. Oh this is great. He continued on saying stuff on how I'm such a great person and that she deserved that punch to the nose. I'm surprised he remembered that I told him that.

He suddenly said, "Fuck you," and hung up. I was in shock. He said 'fuck' a lot. He handed back my phone, nostrils flared and breathing heavily. Wow she got him riled up. I stared at him with my eyebrows raised and he grabbed my hand, getting up and dragging me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To visit your family."

"Why?"

"She told me about the plans about you staying with them."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and I can't let your parents agree to that. I don't want you to stay with a person like that." I felt touched. He's going to convince my parents that Marissa is a bitch and doesn't like me and will do anything to ruin to me. Mason wouldn't have done anything. He would've kept quiet because he can't nut up to my parents. I followed behind James as we ran down the hallway. He must've been really angry because he headed straight for the stairs instead of the elevator. We busted through the door and ran down the stairs to the ground floor. He dragged me towards the entrance and I caught sight of Logan. I looked away when I saw him looking at me and wished James would drag us out faster.

My wish was granted because he stopped and swooped me up bridal style, carrying me out of the Palm Woods.

"You're in a hurry," I said.

"I just want to talk to your parents now."

"they're going to be there all day."

"So? I want them to know how your cousin is now, not later." I nodded my head in agreement. I don't want them to cozy up to Marissa even more. She doesn't that. We reached the car and he dropped me in the passenger seat, rushing towards the driver's side. He jumped in and grabbed his keys from his pocket, jamming it into the ignition. He turned it forward and the car started, making a noise signaling us to buckle our seatbelts. James did and so did I. Usually I don't but I want to live to see what's going to happen when we reach our destination. He backed out of the parking space and drove out of the Palm Woods parking lot.

* * *

><p>3 RD person POV<p>

James sped on the highway, turning at every intersection while listening to Alex give him directions. He was pissed. He didn't like her cousin.

They reached the house and James quickly got out of the car as he turned it off. Alex jumped out right after him, following him up to the front door. She pushed him out of the way and rang the doorbell, hoping that Justin or her uncle would answer. But she knew her luck, and aunt ended up opening the door. She had a smile on her face until she noticed it was Alex that was there. She frowned and drew her eyebrows together. Clucking her tongue she said, "oh it's you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's me. Where are my parent's?"

"Inside, in the living room."

"May I come in?"

"Ha! No. I don't want you in my house." James heard this and stepped into view. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"Please let her in," he pleaded, flashing her, his pearly whites. A smile reappeared on her face and she moved out of the way.

"C-come in," she said.

"Oh now you let me in," Alex said. Her aunt shot her a glare but Alex just smiled as James wrapped an arm around her waist which made her aunt's jaw drop. They walked inside and Alex led James to the living room. She walked in and spotted her parent's talking to her uncle and didn't see Marissa anywhere. She sighed, thinking that Marissa was probably crying. She cleared her throat which brought her parent's and uncle's attention towards her.

"Alex!" her mother shouted.

"Hey mom."

"Where were you earlier?"

"I had to pee."

"Uh huh." Her mother crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow but quickly changed attitude when she saw James.

"What is he doing here?" she asked smiling.

"I wanted to talk with you and Mr. Russo," he said, making Jerry stand up next to his wife.

"Go on," he said. James sat down, letting go of Alex as she walked over to uncle to give him a hug. James began to explain to her parents about how Marissa acts and how Alex can't stay there when they leave. At first they didn't want to believe it but when James swore up and down Alex didn't put him up to it, they started to believe him.

"But there's nowhere else she could stay," Theresa stated. Her father nodded but James was persistent.

"She can stay with me, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall's mother. She's our guardian and she's an amazing woman. And if you don't trust me enough to let her stay, trust me when I say that Kendall's little sister, who lives with us also, always keeps an eye on us."

"oh yeah, I've met her," said a voice. Alex looked around and saw Max at the doorway of the living room. He was leaning against the wall and said, "She's a violent one that keeps you out of trouble."

Their mother spoke up, "Violent?"

"Yeah, if you mess with her. Other than that, she's the sweetest, funniest 11 year old you'll ever meet," added James. Theresa and Jerry looked at each other. Alex could tell they were thinking about it. They were about to answer when they heard stomping coming down the stairs. Alex turned to look towards the stairs and her heart dropped. Marissa reached the bottom of the stairs with a twisted smile on her face and a huge bandage covering her nose. She walked over to all of them and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Russo, don't believe them. Please, Alex lies a lot and I'm pretty sure she got James to lie also. You know how manipulative Alex can get."

No! Alex thought. She quickly stood up and yelled, "Mom! Dad! You can't believe her."

"But it's the truth. You are manipulative," her mother said.

"But who are you going to believe? That bitch that who isn't even your brother's daughter? Just the daughter of the slut he married, or your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood." Alex was close to bawling her eyes out. A couple tears ran down her cheeks as she yelled this out and she just shook her head when her mother didn't answer.

"Forget this." She ran out of the room, pushing past Marissa who had a huge smirk on her face. She wanted to punch her so bad, to break her nose even more. She stopped and turned around. She glared at her cousin and did exactly what she wanted to do. She raised her clenched hand and punched her in the face again, breaking her already broken nose again. She smiled as she did but she didn't feel satisfied. Marissa clenched her nose with tears streaming down her face. Alex pushed her against the wall and said, "I fucking despise you. You're nothing but a hoe." She pulled away and ran out of the house, not caring that her parent's were looking at her in shock, not caring that the guy that is head over heels for her, James, was looking at her as she pulled her wand out and flashed out. It was just too much.

She just didn't care anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex flashed into her room in 3J and fell onto her bed, crying. She hated to cry but this was serious. Her parents didn't believe her. She curled up next to her pillow and sobbed. And as thoughts were racing through her brain, she remembered James watching her as she used Magic. She sobbed harder, knowing that she had done it and is going to get kicked out of the wizard competition. She heard a knock on the front door but didn't bother to get up. She didn't want to deal with anyone else. She stayed there, hoping that whoever it was at the door that they left.

She didn't hope hard enough.

She heard the door open and heard a soft, "Alex?" She groaned because she knew it was Logan that called out. Great, I bet James texted him. She didn't say anything. She just kept sobbing. Logan heard something and walked towards her room, nudging the door open and his face fell when he saw Alex. He rushed towards her bed and sat at the edge. He reached forward and started rubbing circles on her back. Alex wanted to push him away but she couldn't. She liked the feeling of comfort. Her cries started to slow down and she began to calm down. She held her pillow tightly as Logan kept rubbing her back. He wanted to know what happened but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make her more upset. What sent him over here was a text from James saying, go check on Alex. And he did.

Alex sat up, still clutching her pillow, and leaned into Logan, who wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and she sobbed silently into his shirt. Her shoulder raising up and down with her sniffles. He caressed her hair and whispered, "It's okay," over and over again. She wanted to believe him but she couldn't.

"M-my p-parents," she started.

"No sh-h-h-h-h. you don't have to tell me," he said.

"b-but I w-want to-o." She leaned back and stared him square in the eye. "Th-they d-d-didn't b-believe m-me. They b-believed th-that b-bitch of a-a cousin." More tears came strolling down her cheeks. He didn't like to her see her like this. "Th-then I did s-something that i-i-I wasn't s-supposed t-to d-do in f-front of J-James."

"What was it that you weren't supposed to do?" he pushed further.

"I c-can't t-tell you." He didn't push it. "H-he probably d-doesn't w-want to be w-with me n-now." He saw the crushed feeling in her eyes. First that british dude, now his best friend. He couldn't help it, but he just had to do it. Let her know that he cares and would never leave her no matter what she did. He kissed her. He didn't smash their lips together. He gently placed his on hers, feeling her moist, plump lips. He didn't try to stuff his tongue down her throat. He just wanted to taste her lips, which were stained with her salty tears. Alex was shocked. She didn't think that would happen. But she also didn't think her body would take over and kiss back. Her lips moved with his and part of her wanted to pull away but another part wanted her to stay. She stayed, thinking that James doesn't want her anyway with what he saw her do. She kissed with more force than Logan and he raised his eyebrows. He liked kissing her but didn't want to make out with her in this condition. He knew he'd get taken advantage of. He pulled away and stared into her puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist. She just feels lonely, he kept thinking to himself.

He looked away so he didn't have to look into her eyes. He knew it was wrong to kiss her but it felt so right. She pulled at his shirt but when he kept looking away, she grabbed his face and turned him so he would look at her. He had his eyes closed when she did. She groaned but she could deal with it. She leaned forward and kissed him, thinking the same thing as him. Why am I doing this? This is wrong. But Alex has never done anything right in her life. Yes she felt bad but for what it's worth, what else could go wrong?

She hungrily kissed his jaw and trailed down his neck to his collarbone. She left a trail of kisses as she went back up halfway up his neck. She nibbled on his neck and on his pulse making him groan. She sucked on the skin tenderly, making him wince in pain, but when she pulled back, he whined at the loss. She smirked and started to press her body against his, throwing the pillow down. She kissed his lips again, biting down on his lip, causing them to open. She snaked her tongue in as she laid down, bringing him with her. Laying on her back, she pressed her body up, grinding into his crotch. He moaned at that new feeling he was getting in his man area. He felt himself get big and Alex could tell he was too. She kept grinding into him, playing with his tongue, knowing that this was wrong but not caring anymore. Logan brought a hand up to caress her face, pressing deeper into the kiss.

He had to have her, he thought. He brought his hands down and tugged at her shirt, letting her know he wanted it off. She complied and reached down, Logan sitting up with her, never breaking the kiss. She slide it up, over her head, breaking the kiss just for that, and as soon as she threw it, she attacked Logan's mouth once again. She started to unbutton his shirt he was wearing and flung it off his arms on the floor. She pulled at his pants, starting to unbutton when he reached down helped her by pulling them down. He slid them off and pushed her down, with her back against the bed again. Just clad in his boxers, he hovered over Alex, still toying with her tongue. He played with her zipper on her shorts and when Alex groaned in annoyance, he smiled and undid her shorts, flinging them down her legs and on the floor. He pulled away, making her moan and he stared at her flawless body, mind filled with lust already. Alex could see it in his eyes. He started to attack her body with sweet tender kisses, teasing her. She wanted it just as bad as him, but he wanted her to prove she wanted it. He grinned at her impatient groans but kept kissing away at her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he grabbed her hands and held them down above her head.

"Good things come to those who wait," he stated simply.

"Oh really?" they heard a sarcastic male voice say. Logan quickly jumped off of Alex and onto the floor next to the bed when he recognized the voice. Alex stared at the tall brunette, who had his arms crossed and nostrils flaring. She instantly felt really bad for not proofing the room when she had the chance. Then again, when did she have the chance?

"Justin, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you were about to fuck Logan instead of your boyfriend, James, who is in the living room crying his eyes out for seeing this." Alex felt even worse now.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted.

"I was thinking that James doesn't want to be with me anymore after he saw me kick the crap out of Marissa and after he saw me use magic! I felt lonely and Logan came in telling me 'it's okay' over and over and I have needs!" She shouted back. Justin just shook his head and spat, "whatever. I thought you were better than this."

His words hurt her deep. They cut into her chest hard. She had tears swelling in her eyes again and she grabbed her chest. Logan sat up from his spot and looked at Alex with questioning eyes.

"Alex?" he asked quietly, "did you just say, that James saw you use magic?" Alex shut her eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Are you a wizard?"

She nodded again and Justin scoffed. "Stop telling everybody!"

"Maybe I should just stop period."

"Stop what?"

"Everything," she shot up, opening her eyes to glare at her brother. She got up and punched him in the arm, pushing him out of her room. She shut the door and looked over at Logan who looked at a loss for words. "Logan?" she asked. He shook his head. She took a step towards him but he stood up and stepped back.

"I- I can't deal with this right now," he said simply. He grabbed his clothes off the ground and ran past Alex, opening the door, and running out. She shut the door behind her, and collapsed on her knees. Everything was her fault. Nobody liked her. Nobody believed her. Nobody understood her. She got up and ran out of her room towards the bathroom in her underwear, not caring who was there in 3J. She closed the door behind her and looked all around the cabinets for something. She looked and looked but couldn't find anything. She then looked under the sink and found her father's travel bag. She brought it out and threw it on the counter, opening it up. She dug around the bag and found what she was looking for. Razor cartridges. She's never the type to harm herself, but this time, she couldn't take it. She just isn't strong enough this time. She didn't have her wand with her, but she pointed at the cartridge with her finger and the cartridge came apart. The blades sprawled across the counter. She picked one up gingerly and looked at it.

She wondered if anyone would care if they found her like this.

She didn't ponder on it too much though. She raised her left wrist and looked at it. She pressed the razor on it, bracing herself for the pain to come. She pressed it into her skin, wincing at the pain it brought. She brought the blade down, cutting the skin open. She felt the razor cutting her skin and felt the blood gush out. And she liked it. She liked the pain.

She brought the razor up and stared at the cut. She brought the razor down again, slicing her skin again, higher up. She bit her lip and scrunched her face up. She knew she'd have to get used to the pain. She accidently pressed down to hard and went a little deep. She gasped and took the blade out, throwing it in the sink. She turned the faucet on, washing her wound and she grabbed a towel off a rack. She dabbed her fresh cuts, turning the water off as the pink liquid went down the drain. She pressed the towel on her arm, seeing the blood go right through. She held it there and she went into the cabinets again looking for a wrap. She found one quickly, luckily, and took the towel off, quickly wrapping the wrap around. Blood was seeping through but not so much. She didn't know if she treated it right but it was quick. She winced as the wrap rubbed against the cuts and cleaned the counter of all evidence she had done something like that. She threw the towel in the trash and opened the door, peeking her head out to see if she was alone. She was and she quickly ran out, dashing for her room.

She locked the door behind her and ran to her suitcase. She opened it up and grabbed a long sleeve tee and threw it on. She found some pajama pants and slid those on, not caring that it was still daytime. She jumped on her bed and cried. Cried herself to sleep.

She opened her eyes to see a snoring Harper. She looked around the room at the clock ahead of her and saw it was 3 in the morning. Knowing she won't be able to fall back asleep, she swung her legs out of bed grabbing the wand on her nightstand-she's guessing Harper put it there-and tiptoed into the living room. Stuffing her wand in the hem of her pants, she didn't even bother to care how Harper got in the room since she locked it. She flopped down on the couch only to yelp when she felt something lumpy. She shot back up and looked down to see her brother's sleeping body. Justin stirred and Alex panicked. She ran towards the kitchen but banged her knee on the table, making her yelp again. Justin shot up, hearing this and ran over to Alex who was on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked caringly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied back hatefully. Justin sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's just I have to accept the fact that you're growing. That you have woman needs."

"Just shut up, I forgive you," she said. He helped her up and stared her. He looked down at her knee and said, "Is it okay?"

"No, I just banged it."

"Sorry. Stupid question." His eyes trailed back up her body to meet her eyes but something caught his attention. He looked at her wrist and saw the sleeve was sloppily rolled up. He reached forward to fix it but his fingers brushed up against something. Alex pulled her arm away looking away to hide her blush, but Justin grabbed her wrist, rolling the sleeve up all the way. He stared at the wrap in the night time and asked, "Why are you wearing a wrap?"

"I hurt my wrist when I punched you," she lied. He saw right through it.

"Tell me the truth."

"That's the truth."

He clapped his hands and the light came on, shining down on the siblings. He looked down and gasped in horror at the wrap. There was blood on it. And they made two straight lines across. He covered is mouth and stared at his sister with hurt eyes. He brought his hand down and said in a voice above a whisper, "Why did you do this?"

She looked at him with anger in her eyes and said, "Because no one understands what the hell I'm going through right now!"

"Sh-h-h-h-h! You'll wake mom and dad!" he said in a whispered yell.

"Good! They can know how I feel about them choosing that slut over their own daughter!"

"Alex! Please be quiet!"

"Screw you, Justin." She turned on her heels and dashed for the door, running out. She grabbed her wand out of her pants and quickly flashed herself back home, in the lair of the sub shop. She looked at the time there and saw it was 7 in the morning. She flopped down on the couch and wrapped herself up in a ball. She didn't fall asleep, she just laid there, thinking about everything that happened. She felt bad for James. Having to see her fight, use magic, and practically see her do his best friend. She sat back up and looked around the lair for the crystal ball. When she realized it was on the table in front of her, she face-palmed herself and grabbed the ball. She bellowed, "James Diamond, Hollywood, California, The Palm Woods, 2J." The image in the ball started to swirl and she soon saw the form of James Diamond. He was awake, and sitting against the back of the wall, staring straight ahead. She could tell he was crying as he brought his hand up to wipe away the tears. He was clad only in his boxers, sitting on top of the blankets on his bed. He reached over on the night stand and grabbed a sheet of paper. Alex zoomed in and recognized it as a picture of her. Wait a picture of her?

How the hell did he get a picture of me? She thought. She rewound the crystal ball, and watched James' night in reverse. She watched him cry in reverse and she watched him catch her and Logan in reverse. She watched him at her cousin's house in reverse. She stopped it and let it play, watching him ask her uncle for a picture of her.

He really did still want to be with me. Her uncle handed him a picture that he found in his wallet and James stuffed it in his pocket. She fast forwarded the image until she was watching James live. He still looked depressed. She felt really bad for doing all that she did. She looked down at her wrist and shot up, pulling at her hair, yelling, "Why do I have to go and eff everything up!" She laid back down on the couch and curled up, starting to cry again. She grabbed her wand and twirled it around, flashing herself into her comfy bed upstairs in her room with carpet walls. Her head landed on the pillow and she was out. But of course, she didn't know that Justin followed. She didn't know that he knew her very well and would know where she would go. He was there staring at her as she slept, wishing to understand what went on in her head. He tiptoed to her bed and slid under her covers. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tight, in a brotherly protective way. He closed his eyes and reminiscence on the good times they would have. Before she turned 10, they were always playing with each other. Justin would always play dolls with her because he couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. He would always dress up whenever she wanted to play dress up. He would always be there, right beside her, when something was troubling her. And she was in that moment again. When something was troubling her. And he wasn't there for her. But now he is. And he's going to help her no matter what. Because that's the kind of brother he is.

He held on her to her tight and sleep was beginning to dawn over him, but he quickly flashed them back to 3J and into her bed.

He slipped out of her bed, and kissed her on her forehead. He smiled at her face as she scrunched her eyebrows together. He chuckled and turned around to leave. But before he could take a step, he felt a hand tug on his wrist. He turned back around and saw Alex sitting up, giving him those puppy dog eyes, saying, "please stay with me."

He nodded and slid in her bed, holding her as she silently cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead hoping she'd stop her self-abuse. But all Alex could think about was, I mess everything up. I messed up the trip for Justin. He was going to go have fun without having to worry about his sister. I ruined everything. Maybe I shouldn't have treated my cuts. Because then, he wouldn't have to worry about me ever again. And James he can forget about me. Move on. Find a nicer girl than me. And Logan can definitely do better than me. He needs to be with Camille again. With me out of the picture, it'll happen.

She held on tighter to Justin and fell back asleep for the third time in that 24 hour time frame.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex opened her eyes slowly, remembering the events of the day before. She groaned. It was crazy day. First, she performed for Griffin, and she can now work with Gustavo and become famous. Second, her and James got together but she ruined that when it came to last but not least, she beat up her cousin, exposed magic, and got caught almost doing his best friend. She sighed and pulled the covers off her hot body. She swung her legs off the bed and pushed off, standing straight up. She rubbed her head and looked around, squinting as the harsh light from outside came through her windows. She lazily walked over to the closet, noticed Harper's bed already made, and swung open the closet door. She pulled at a thin layered long sleeve tee and pulled the skinny jeans off their hangers. She slipped out of her pajamas and made note to change her wrap on her wrist. She flung the shirt on lazily and slid her jeans on, buttoning the top and zipping the zipper. She turned her back and trudged to the door, opening it up, and walking down the hallway. With her arms swinging and eyes half shut, she made her way into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She turned the faucet on and cupped her hands under the running water, splashing the cold liquid onto her face.

Her eyes darted open as her skin felt the freezing water and quickly turned the sink off, reaching for a towel. She dapped her face with the towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at her image. She didn't look so great. Her eyes were red and puffy and there was faint mascara stains on her cheeks. Her hair looked like a rat's nest too to make it even worse. She pointed at her hair with her finger, since she left her wand in the room and her makeup and hair was done perfectly. She would do this on a daily basis but sometimes the magic would mess it up so she only used it for emergencies. She remembered her wrist and opened the cabinets, looking for an extra wrap and found a whole bag full of them. With a puzzled look, she opened it up and found a note on top that made tears start to brim her eyelids.

'I bought these for you Alex. I don't advise you cutting yourself but this is for you to change the wrap more than twice a day. I care about you Alex. You're my baby sister and I don't want to lose you. Justin' She had to think that it was lame of her brother to write this note. But somehow, she didn't. She liked that feeling of comfort she got when she read '-I don't want to lose you-'. She mentally thanked him and put the note aside on the counter, grabbing a wrap from the bag.

Maybe I shouldn't cut anymore. Justin obviously cares about me. But-what about James and Logan? She set the wrap down and started to un roll the wrap she had on. She winced as the wrap pulled on her freshly healed skin and gagged when she saw the damage she did. But it felt so. Good. She eyed the wrap suspiciously and threw it in the trash can. She meant to grab the other wrap but instead, her hand went lower and opened the cabinet below the sink. She grabbed Jerry's travel bag and opened it up, immediately grabbing the sharp razor she left at the top. Her brain was shouting don't do it! But something else was telling her DO IT! The something else won, and she pressed it her skin on her already harmed arm. She aimed higher up her arm this time, not wanting to reopen the new wounds. She felt stupid for doing this but something told her everyone would be better without her in the picture.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and her mouth dropped. Is this really what she's come to? She dropped the razor and backed away, covering her mouth. I can't believe I was about to cut myself again, she thought. She shut her eyes and whispered, "I have to get out of here." She grabbed her new wrap and left the bathroom, heading straight towards the door. She flung it open and hurried herself to 2J and pounded on the door.

She began to wrap her wrist as she waited patiently for someone to open the door and was halfway done when someone did open the door. She looked up to meet eyes with a woman who was around her height, red hair, and signs of aging. The lady had a huge smile on her face but it faded when she was what Alex was doing.

"Hello honey. Is something wrong?"

"um hi. I'm Alex. Is James here?"

"Yes he is. He's in his room." She moved out of the way for Alex and gave her a small smile. Alex gave a weak smile back and finished wrapping her wrist before she walked in. She stepped inside the apartment and thought about who the lady could be. She then remembered.

'You must be Kendall's mom."

"I sure am. The boys call me Mama Knight," she chuckled.

"I can see them doing that," Alex remarked with a warm smile. She nodded at Mama Knight and headed off down the hallway towards the boy's room. She stopped in front of James' door and stopped. She took in deep breath and brought her hand up. About to knock, she was shocked when the door opened and she saw a broken James with messed up hair and tear stained face. Her heart broke in pieces. James saw that is was Alex standing in front of him but he didn't do anything. He just stood there, looking at the girl he thought he loved. It's what I get for loving too young, he thought.

That's right. He loved her. He doesn't care that he met her only a week ago. He felt that way towards her. And also with Katie being a witch, she uh sorta helped him figure it out too. Took some love test.

Thing is, Alex felt the same way. She knows she messed up though.

"J-James," she spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between them. He shut his eyes, trying to fight the new tears forming. "James, I'm sorry for what happened."

"Are you?" he asked in a croaked voice. She nodded and said, "Let me explain."

"Alright. Explain." He said, with no emotion.

She pushed him inside the room and noticed another bed. She looked around and glanced at the various items in the room, noticed a black hockey helmet on the bed. Good, he shares a room with Carlos. She shoved him on the bed and stayed standing up, barely able to look at him without wanting to break down in tears herself. She took in a deep breath and started, "When I beat up Marissa, I didn't think you'd want to be with me anymore. Because I freaked out and went over the top. Then I knew you were watching me leave and I know you saw me just up and disappear like magic. I thought maybe you thought I was a freak for doing that. That I have a wand and can do magic. That I'm-I'm a wizard.

"And when Logan came and checked in on me, I was feeling scared and lonely and to be honest, my hormones were crazy yesterday. I just wanted the feeling of somebody next to me and he happened to be there. Something took over me and I couldn't think things straight through.

"Don't blame Logan. He's the victim in all of this. I took advantage of him, so if you never want to see me again, I understand. Just, don't take it out on him," she finished the last part choking on her tears. Not able to hide it in anymore, she let them go. They were falling shamelessly down her cheeks and she looked up to glance at the tan brunette. He had tears coming down his cheeks as well but they weren't happy tears.

"I-I just can't do this," he said quietly. Alex felt her heart drop. She knew he wouldn't take her back that quick but she still had some hope that he would. He got up from his bed and walked to the door way. Alex watched him in horror, knowing that the second he leaves, she was going to break down even harder. She made a little noise and he stopped at the door. His shoulders raised and he glanced back at her whispering, "I'm sorry," and he turned back around and walked out. He headed straight for the bathroom and locked himself in, falling on the floor. He sat in a fetal position and cried his heart out, not caring if everybody heard. He loves her, he truly does, but he just can't do it. He needs some space to think. He wants to take her back, believe me, but he can't do it right now.

Alex stood very still in his room, looking at the ground with her mouth open. She then collapsed on the floor and began to shake violently. Her body racking with sobs. Her sobs were loud and heart breaking to hear. She held her chest tightly and cried. Mama Knight ran into the room hearing the cries and kneeled down next to the broken girl. She picked her up in her arms and held her tightly. She might not have known the girl long, but she knew when someone was hurting. She patted her back and began shushing. Alex began to calm down, but not much and then Mama Knight began to hum 'In The Jungle'. No matter how old you get, that song will always comfort Alex. Her mother would always sing that song to her every night when she was too scared to sleep on her own. It was her comfort song. It always calmed her down. Her cries began to diminish.

"T-thank you," she said.

"Sh-h your welcome," Mama Knight replied. She stood up and helped Alex up, who stumbled as she stood up. Mama Knight led her out of the room and into her and Katie's room.

"lie down Alex," she ordered sternly but in a caring tone. Alex listened and jumped on Katie's bed. She curled up in a fetal position and a few tears slipped out and fell down her cheeks. Mama Knight watched her for a few seconds and left the room, closing the door behind her. She put her hand on her forehead and walked to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and heard a cry from within. She sighed, knowing it was James and that he wouldn't come out.

"James, honey? Will you please come out?" she said sweetly.

"Mo!" he cried. She reached up above the sill of the door and searched frantically for a key. Finding what she wanted, she grabbed it and inserted it in the key hole, turning it and opening the door. Her heart broke when she saw James on the ground curled up. She kneeled down and patted him on the shoulder.

"James, it's okay. Does it have something to do with Alex?" He nodded vigorously, and Mama Knight sighed. She grabbed him from under his armpit and said, "Come on. Let's get you back in your room. Maybe you should go to the Pool?"

"No! I can't!" He shrugged his arm out of her grasp and scooted away. She groaned and got up, saying, "James, I'm going to go get Kendall. He'll help." She turned around and walked out. James laid there on the cold tile floor, shaking with sobs. He looked at his hands and whispered, "I love you Alex." And at the same moment, Alex was sobbing silently on Katie's bed, whispering, "I love you James."


	17. Chapter 17

Alex wiped her tears away and sat up. She was tired of all this crying. She got up from the bed and walked to the door, pausing at the doorway. She brought a hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes, stopped her tears from falling. Standing there, she didn't realize somebody walking towards her.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and brought her hand down, looking at the person who addressed her.

"Hey Carlos."

"Are you okay?" he asked again. She nodded but he shook his head.

"No you're not. What happened?"

She shook her head. "It's not important. Hey, we should go prank some people," she suggested. She needed her spirits lifted and the only person that can help her is Carlos. And now that she thought about it, Katie can help also.

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically. "And get Katie," she added. He nodded vigorously and ran off to find the little girl. Alex chuckled at the latino boy and headed off towards the living room. She saw Mama Knight sitting on the couch reading a magazine. The mom looked up and smiled. "Feeling better?" Alex nodded and thanked Mama Knight. She smiled at the teenage girl as Alex headed to the door. Carlos ran out of the hallway with Katie in tow with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's do this!" They ran out of the door and down the hallway to the elevator. Katie pushed the down button and as they waited for the elevator, they thought of who and how to prank. Katie wanted to prank the Jennifer's but Carlos rejected that idea. Alex wanted to prank Bitters but she remembered what happened last time she did that. And Carlos wanted to prank Budha Bob. Since they couldn't agree on who to prank, Alex brought up, "How about we prank everyone?" Carlos love it and started jumping up and down, as the elevator opened. Katie nodded and muttered, "sounds fun." They headed inside the elevator and waited as the doors closed and the huge box started to move. When the doors opened again, Carlos ran out to the lobby and as Alex was walking out, Katie grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the emergency stair doors.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I know you're a wizard," Katie said.

"And I know you're a witch."

"Then we should cook up some trouble with our magic." A smile started to spread on Alex's face.

"I like your thinking kid."

"So what shall we do?"

"Umm, how about, " Alex started, "I freeze time and take you with me, as we do a ton of spells to everyone we see."

Katie rubbed her chin and snapped her fingers.

"Not bad. We can also switch everything around the lobby and pool area. Because it will be tiring if we do every single inch of this place." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think I can stand on my leg for that long."

She grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her towards the lobby. They looked around for Carlos and spotted him drooling over the Jennifer's. Katie rolled her eyes and Alex held on to her hand tighter as she lifted her foot and whispered, "Gialsday Timesday."

Katie did the same as her and time froze. Alex let go of her hand as she started towards the front desk with a bitter looking Mr. Bitters, leaving Katie to hop towards a random person. Alex waved her hand and pointed it at Mr. Bitters and soon, he was covered in mud from head to toe. She held onto the desk as she was beginning to lose her balance, and knocked over all the paper work he was doing, then grabbed his bell and threw it across the lobby.

"Nice," she heard Katie say. She let go of the desk and hopped over to Camille and almost felt bad for what she was about to do. But just seeing Camille made her think of Logan and thinking of Logan made her think of what happened and of James. So instead, she conjured up a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote something on it. She stuffed it in her bag and hopped away from her.

She hopped straight up towards the Jennifer's and pushed Carlos away, knowing exactly what she was going to do to the three girls. She waved her hand and the brunette Jennifer had pimples all over her face, the blonde Jennifer had frizzy hair, and the curly haired Jennifer had messed up teeth. She also grabbed their bags and dumped them out, letting the contents fall onto the ground. Their phones fell on the ground and holding onto the frizzy blonde's shoulder, she bent down and swiped up their phones. She straightened herself and quickly unlocked the brunette's phone. She felt more like herself when she sneaked through her messages. Finding juicy secrets about the three. But something caught her eye as she scrolled through the messages. Her eyebrows drew together and her nostrils started to flare. She threw the phone on the ground breaking it, and flung the other phones into their hands. She hopped away furiously towards Katie as she finished up decorating a person in tinsel.

"Alex you okay?"

"oh I will be when I'm away from here."

"Why what happened?"

"I'll tell you later," she said, "Where'd you get the tinsel?"

"This person had some in her bag," she said, jabbing a finger at the woman she decorated.

"Nice," Alex replied.

"There's not a lot of people in the lobby to be honest."

"Yeah there's not a lot by the pool either," Alex said crossing her arms.

"Wanna ditch?"

Alex thought about this. She's never ditched on a prank before. But reading that text made her angry enough to just leave.

"Yeah. Let's go back to my house in New York."

"Okay. I've never been."

"Oh you're going to just lovee New York." They both set their feet down and everyone unfroze, widening their eyes in horror at the scene in front of them. Mr. Bitters yelled so loud and the Jennifer's screamed. Carlos ran back towards Alex and Katie and was sputtering, "Wha-What happened?"

They both shrugged their shoulders and turned to look at Katie's victim. She didn't react much. She noticed her new look and shrugged, like it was an everyday thing for her to be wearing one thing one moment, then something new another moment. Alex grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her to the storage closet. She shut the door behind them and waved her hand, making them flash out of the closet, into the lair of the substation in New York.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Katie.

"I know."

"This is so cool!" Katie let go of Alex's hand and instantly ran up to the Abra Kadoodler.

"What is this?"

"Some magic board that anything you draw, comes to life," Alex said in a monotone voice, not really caring much. She starts picking her nails and falls back on the couch, letting out a much needed sigh. She conjured up her art magazine and started to flip through the pages, skimming for anything new in the fascinating world of art. Katie looked around the board and on the desk behind her for a pen, finding one, and started to draw on the board.

Alex threw her magazine down on the table next to the crystal ball, and tears started to form as she saw it. She quickly wiped them away not wanting to think about a certain someone. She got off the couch and went towards the door to the substation but stopped when she heard Katie say, "So what happened back at the Palm Woods?" Alex stopped, and turned around to look at the small girl standing with her arm in air, finishing her drawing.

She didn't know if she should tell her what she read, but she figured she should since she lived there for a while and knows the in and out's of the place.

"I uh I was going through one of the Jennifer's phones, and uh found something."

Katie stopped what she was drawing and turned around to face the teenager. "What did you find?"

"I found out that brunette Jennifer is trying to," she stopped, taking in a deep breath. "You know, I can't really talk right now. You want a sandwich?"

"Uh sure." Alex nodded and turned around, continuing her way out of the lair. She walked into the kitchen and started to dig around, looking for the ingredients. Katie followed her, not really feeling like drawing anymore, and watched her make them some sandwiches. She really wanted to know what she found, but she didn't want to push it.

She decided to help get Alex out of this funk.

"Hey, do you think maybe you can show me around? I've never been to any other state than Minnesota and California." Alex continued making the food but nodded her head.

"Sure, why not." Katie smiled and looked around the substation, taking in the mixed themes. She walked to a table and grabbed a menu, looking at what they served. "So is this your restaurant?"

"It's my parent's. We live upstairs through those stairs behind you," Alex yelled. Katie turned around and walked to the stairs, looking up. She could see another set of stairs but a more living environment. She checked on Alex, and looked back at the stairs. She took two at time, reaching the top to see the loft that consisted of a kitchen, living room, and dining room. She awed at the how diverse the place was. So much color, yet with a homely feeling. She turned to the dining room and could just imagine the family arguing over little things as they ate. She heard Alex say, "done," and made her way back down the stairs. She hopped up on a stool next to the bar with the register, and smiled at what she saw. Alex placed her sandwich in front of the girl and started to eat at hers hungrily. Katie followed in suit and marveled at how delicious the sandwich was.

They ate in silence, and when they finished, Alex grabbed Katie and they walked to the entrance.

"Alright, I'm taking you up to the school. For some reason I remember Mr. Laritate saying that there was going to be something going on this weekend and I figured I'll take you so we can vandalize."

"I like that plan," Katie agreed. Alex flung the doors opened and looked around for any sign of someone she knew. She didn't want to be bombarded with questions like, "When did you get back."

The coast was clear and Katie walked out, Alex locking the door behind them.

"Okay, ready for Girl's Day Out?"

"Sure."

"Good, because even if you weren't I was going to take you," Alex smirked. She started to walk ahead, heading towards Tribeca Prep. Katie followed, looking around at the shops around her, taking in the people and sights.

A few minutes later, Alex got fed up with walking and waited for Katie to catch up. When she did, she quickly said to her, "I'm flashing us there. I hate walking." Katie nodded and took hold of her hand, dragging her to a dark ally. Alex quickly flashed them to the bathrooms of the school and ran out, with Katie right behind her.

As soon as she was in the hallway, she heard a booming voice.

"Ms. Russo and friend. Where do you think you're going?" Alex turned around gritting her teeth.

"Mr. Laritate. I was just going to come see what you planned for this fabulous weekend in the summer."

"You mean the free class I was teaching for anyone that wanted to brush up on their rodeo studies?" he asked in disbelief. Alex mentally cursed herself.

"Mm hm."

"Really? And who do we have here?" he asked referring to Katie.

"Oh I'm Katie. A friend of Alex's." She walked up to the big man who wore glasses and was balding. She noticed the bolo tie around his neck. He didn't quite believe Alex was friend's with a girl like her.

"Oh really?"

They both nodded vigorously. He figured he'd buy it, and motioned them to follow him. He led them to a classroom with only five other people in the class. Alex thanked God that no one she knew was in there. She took a seat in the back near the door and Katie sat next to her. She leaned over and whispered, "When are we going to vandalize?" Alex looked over to her and said, "Soon. First we gotta distract Mr. Laritate then we make our escape."

"Got it," she nodded. She stood up and said, "Uh, I don't feel so well."

"Then go drink some water."

"I have a tummy ache. I need to go home." She started to make gagging noises and held her tummy as if it hurt.

"Fine. Alex take her home." Alex jumped up and took Katie out in the hallway.

"That was soon. But I'm glad you did that as we got in. I don't think I could've taken a second of that bull crap." Katie smiled and said, "Come on, I wanna go vandalize." Alex smirked and led her to the front of the school. She looked around for any janitors lurking around and went up to the entrance. She looked outside and motioned for Katie to make her move.

Two hours later and a lot of usage of magic, they were heading back to the substation, laughing their heads off. Alex had completely forgotten about what happened back at the Palm Woods and well, about L.A. at all. She unlocked the door, giggling at what her and Katie did to Mr. Laritate's office. They had covered up the walls with cool whip and used magic to turn it into sugar haven. But of course, they used real candy so everything would be sticky and melted when he got back.

They walked in, and Alex closed the doors, locking them. Katie fell down into a chair and held her sides as her laughing died down.

"That was so much fun."

"I know right?" asked Alex. She looked at the time and instantly remembered about the Palm Woods.

"Crap we better be getting back. I'm pretty sure you're mom would want to know where you are. And Kendall, Carlos, Lo-" she stopped not wanting to say his or James name. Katie raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Let's go," she said. Alex nodded and grabbed her hand, flashing them back to the supply closet.

She busted through the door, only to find a scene that made her feel like complete and utter shit.

James was sitting on the couch, looking tired as hell, but he had a companion, a certain brunette who had somehow, gotten rid of her zits completely or is using a ton of makeup. She was flirting big time, trying to get his attention. Alex held back tears as James noticed her standing there.

A part of him wanted to make her feel like how he did when he caught her almost having sex with his best friend. But another part told him that was low and wrong and that she's being tortured enough. Of course, the first part won. He wanted to see her in pain. She he grabbed brunette Jennifer, and kissed her fully on the lips. Alex's jaw dropped, tears sliding down her cheeks. She remembered the text messages she saw. About how brunette Jennifer was trying to get James and that she was going to try today. Well she won, she thought. She turned and ran back into the supply closet, passing Katie who had no idea what just happened. Alex tried to wipe away her tears but they kept running down her cheeks.

She looked at her wrists and knew what she had to do. She flashed herself into her room and ran to the bathroom, not caring if anyone was watching her. She locked the door and instantly searched for the blades she so badly needed. She found them instantly found some skin on her other wrist, slicing away, leaving long red gashes. She threw the blade in the sink, staring at the blood running down her wrist onto her hand.

She could care less about what happened to her at that moment. She sat on the toilet, letting the blood run, and stared at the wall ahead.

She could honestly care less if anyone found her dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Katie POV

I didn't see why Alex ran past me back into the storage closet. Not until I turned back to see what she saw, that I understood. I couldn't believe what I saw. James kissing Jennifer! Especially since I know Alex has a thing for him! I mean come one, who doesn't? It's so obvious the way they feel for each other.

I was shocked, to say the least. So I stomp over to the two and I slap my hand on brunette Jennifer's shoulder. I pulled the tramp off of James and when she protested, I raised my hand as if I was to slap her and glared at her. She stopped and got up from the couch, quickly making her exit. James started to protest also but I slapped him hard. He let out a yelp, which satisfied me. He immediately cupped his cheek, staring at me with wild eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked. When he didn't say anything, I continued, "Alex just ran to the storage closet, probably bawling her eyes out!"

"Good! Now she knows how I felt when I caught her and Logan " he trailed off, tears starting at the brim of his eyes. I didn't know what he meant by not finishing the answer. But I didn't care. I let out a frustrated groan and told him, "Whatever. I just hope she's not doing anything stupid." I turned on my heel and ran to the storage closet. I knocked on the door. Nothing. "Alex?" I asked. Still nothing. It was quiet in there, so I turned the door knob, opening it, and find it empty. I groaned, trying to think of all the places she could be. Thinking maybe she flashed herself into her apartment, I quickly ran to the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator since it would only slow me down. I took the steps by the two, flying up the stairs with such speed. I reached the floor and ran past 2J, stopping right in front of 3J. I barged through the door, only to see two people in their 30's or 40's, who I guess were her parents.

"Hi, is Alex here?"

"Yes, she just ran into the bathroom," the woman said. I nodded and quickly introduced myself so she wouldn't be too freaked out by some random little girl just barging in. I headed straight for the bathroom, and knocked on the door, yelling, "Alex! Please come out!"

I didn't hear anything, but I had this feeling she was in there. I kicked open the door and gasped at sight in front of me. Alex was sitting on the toilet, head resting on the sink, eyes closed, and her wrist laying out on her thighs. What disturbed me was the cuts on her right wrist, and the amount of blood coming out of them. I immediately went into action, grabbing a towel off the rack, and wrapping it around her injured arm. I held it tightly with one hand as I used the other hand to smack her gently on the cheek, trying to wake her. When she didn't wake, I quickly tore the rubber band off my wrist and tied it around the towel, keeping it in place. I ran back to the living room, yelling for her parents to come quick. They followed me back and had the same reaction as me. The man, I'm guessing is her father, tucked his arms under Alex's body, and lifted her, telling the woman, again guessing it's her mom, to get the keys and to go downstairs and get the car started.

I could hear the fear in his voice. He was scared, as was I. I couldn't take this anymore, so I ran out to the hallway, towards 2J. I opened the door and ran in, jumping on the couch, sobbing. I didn't know if Alex was dead or alive.

I felt a hand start to massage my back, I turned over to see who it was. I was shocked to see it was James, but I turned back over, avoiding his gaze. He looked like crap. I heard him mumble something, but I didn't hear what he said over my sobs. I held back a few tears and calmed down just before I turned back over.

"What did you say?" I asked, trying to choke back the tears.

"I said I was sorry for being stupid. I shouldn't have kissed Jennifer to try to get back at Alex. I should go apologize to her. I looked in the storage closet but she wasn't there, so I'm guessing she's in her room next door?"

"When did you get here?"

"I came in here right after you ran up those stairs. I was in my room when I heard you come in." When he said that, I knew he didn't know what happened.

I sat up, and tried to regain my posture. I brought my knees up to level with my chin, resting my head on top and wrapping my arms around. I wanted to tell him but just thinking about what I saw made tears falls down my cheeks and my breathing hitch up. I knew if I told him, he would freak out and do something stupid. I heard footsteps and I looked up through blurry eyes to see who the visitor was but I recognized the outline of the person. Logan came in and started to question what happened. Of course, I couldn't say because of the whole crying thing. He came over to sit next to me but he made his way over to me hastily. I wiped away some tears and saw him and James staring at each other, no glaring at each other. There was definitely some tension between the two but they pushed it aside when I let out a loud sob.

I don't know why I couldn't handle the situation. I guess the fear of losing someone you care about takes that toll on you.

I started to calm down when they both patted my back and reassured me everything would be fine. I was about to tell them what happened.

"I-I went to-to see Alex a-and-" but I was cut off when Kendall burst through the front door yelling, "Alex is going to the Emergency Room!"

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Kendall just say what I thought he just said?

Katie lost it again, crying harder than before. Is that why she was crying in the first place? I couldn't think for a moment. I heard Logan ask, "Why?" in a worried tone. Kendall shook his head, "I don't know. I just saw her dad carry her out and she looked unconscious and I also noticed a towel around her wrist. It wasn't hard to noticed since it was soaked with blood."

Oh my God.

Did she try to kill herself?

I looked over at Katie who was sobbing uncontrollably, but kind of calming down, as if she was going to say something. I looked over at Logan who looked like he wasn't breathing at all. He was completely frozen in spot. I looked back at Kendall who started to walk towards us. I heard footsteps and looked at the hallway, seeing Carlos emerge from our room.

"What's up with the crying guys?" Kendall stopped and turned to him. He explained to him what happened and his reaction was different than how I thought he'd react. His face was serious, and he turned to us, asking, "Do you guys have any idea how this happened?"

Finally the sobbing stopped and I looked at Katie who took a deep breath.

"I found her like that," she said. My eyes grew big, and I couldn't believe it. I told her to continue.

"Well I went next door to see if she was there, and I found her in the bathroom, unconscious, with cuts on her wrist and blood just pouring out of her. I was so scared. I tied a towel around her wrist to try and stop the bleeding and I called her parents over who immediately reacted by picking her up and taking her to the hospital. I ran here after and just seeing that made me feel broken. I've never seen anything like that before." She looked as if she was going to start crying again, but she held it back, wanting to be tough. Carlos took in the information and responded with, "It's a good thing you got her parents to see. We need to go down there and see her."

"No," I said.

"What do you mean no?"

"We should wait for any news on her. I'm sure she's going to have to stay for the night and they only allow one person to be in the room after visiting hours. When one of them get home, we'll question then," I suggested. They all seemed to be shocked at my sudden intelligence. But they nodded in agreement.

We stayed in the living room, staying silent and not really acknowledging anything. I couldn't take it. So I abruptly got up from the couch and stormed out of the apartment, making my way to the elevator. I punched the button and stepped inside as the doors opened. I punched the lobby button and waited as the doors closed.

When the doors opened, I quickly walked to the pool area, knowing Justin or Max would be there if they haven't left for the hospital yet. As I reached the pool area, brunette Jennifer walked up to me, with her posse not that far behind. I didn't want to deal with her. But she persisted.

"Hey James, " she said in a flirty tone.

"Hi," I replied in an icy voice.

"How about we go back upstairs to my apartment and continue what we started a while ago." She tugged on the collar of my shirt, but I pushed her away. She stared at me incredulously.

"What the hell?"

"Jennifer, I don't have feelings for you. I only kissed you to make Alex jealous, now will you please leave me alone? I have some business to attend to." I pushed my way past her and the scowling Jennifer's, spotting Justin lying out on the lounge chair. I stopped in front of him, blocking his light.

"What do you want James?"

"Did you know Alex is on her way or already is at the hospital?"

"What?" He sat up, tearing his sunglasses off giving me a worried look.

"Yeah. Apparently, she cut her wrist and she lost a lot of blood, causing her to become unconscious." I noticed him tense up. He closed his eyes also and immediately start to mumble.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No! God I knew of her cutting! And now, because of me, she almost died! I should've told someone about it as soon as I caught her!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! When did she start?"

"The night we caught her almost having sex with Logan. It was after everyone left. I caught her later that night." I could see the tears starting to form.

I didn't know what to say. She was cutting because of me, her life is on the line, because of me.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. It's my fault," I started to say. He tried to protest but I cut him off.

"Don't. It's my fault because I kissed brunette Jennifer in front of her, to make her feel the pain I felt that night."

"You didn't know about the cutting," he said quietly. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

He started to get up from the chair and mumbled something like, "I'm going to the hospital," and I just nodded. I watched him make his way to the lobby, and I hung my head down, running my hand through my hair. I must've been really out of it, because I never do that. Ever since Alex waltzed into my life, everything has been out of whack.

I need to see her. To apologize. I don't know if she'll take me back though.

I just got to take that risk, don't I?


	19. Chapter 19

3rd person pov

James rushed to the hospital, not caring if he's over the speed limit. He felt like complete and utter shit, thinking to himself that it was his fault. He drove into the parking lot of the hospital and immediately parked in the front. He killed the engine of the BTR mobile and hopped out, running straight for the front entrance. He slowed down to complete stop to wait for the doors to open as they were automatic. Once they opened, he rushed inside, heading to the front desk. He stopped himself before he was flown over and the nurse at the desk hopped back. He stared at her with a pleading look as he asked, "Where is Alex Russo? I need to see her!"

The nurse slowly stepped back to her spot and placed her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm James Diamond. Her fri- her boyfriend." The nurse nodded and typed away on the computer. She looked back up and said, "Room 213." James nodded and thanked her, running to the elevator. He punched the up button and rushed inside the moving box when it opened. The people in the elevator got off, leaving James to himself. He pressed the 2 button and the door closed. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, not wanting to waste any time. When the doors dinged open, he fled out of the box and hurried down the hallway. He read the room numbers as he ran, slowing down when he read "211."

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and stopped in front of "213", placing his hand on the handle. He slowly turned it and pushed opened the door, peeking his head inside. The nurses were checking the EKG and hanging a blood bag on the IV stand. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him, trying to not make any noise. Unfortunately, he did not go unnoticed.

"James!" He flinched. He turned around and faced Theresa Russo.

"Hi Mrs. Russo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened to Alex from Katie and I felt really bad. I wanted to come check up on her." He turned his head a little and his eyes landed on the saddest thing he had ever seen. Alex was laying there on the bed, pale as ever, with bandages on her wrist and an IV connected to her. Her eyes were closed and the EKG read her heart rate was normal. If the EKG wasn't beeping, he would've thought she was dead from the way she looked. He slowly walked up to her body and instantly felt regret for what he did.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, brushing it over with his thumb. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, hoping she would hear, "I'm sorry Alex. Please wake up. I need you. I-I love you." A single tear rolled down his cheeks as he pulled away, and fell on her lips. He held on tightly to her hand and let the tears fall freely.

Theresa watched the boy with curiosity, nudging at her husband. Jerry looked up at her and she pulled him out of the room into the hallway.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"If-no when Alex wakes up, I think we should let her stay with James and the rest of that boy band."

"What? Why? We don't know the mom and-"

"But we know James. And look at how caring he's being towards our daughter. It's obvious he feels like it's his fault she's here and I can tell he'll do anything for her."

James overheard their conversation and his heart jumped for joy that they're considering letting her stay with them. But it stopped as he immediately remembered she might possibly hate him. He let out a long sigh and reached for his phone in his pocket. When he looked at it, he noticed he got a missed call from Kendall and surprisingly Logan. He called Kendall first, and when he picked up, he told him of Alex's condition. He could hear him telling Katie in the background, who gave out a loud 'yes', happy she is alive. He asked him if Logan was there but Kendall had told him that Logan left. James hung up and immediately called Logan, hoping he didn't do anything stupid. He might've almost fucked Alex, but he is still like a brother to him, so of course he cares.

Logan picked up, asking why he was calling.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm coming to the hospital."

"Why? Didn't you abandon her?" he asked coldy.

"Didn't you abandon her too? Oh and from what Katie told me, kiss another girl in front of her?" Logan retaliated.

James didn't say anything. Instead, he hung up, knowing what Logan said was true. He felt awful about it also.

Theresa and Jerry walked back into the room and went straight up to James.

"James, we have something to tell you," Theresa started. James nodded for them to continue.

"We agreed that when Alex awakes that she can live with you to become famous," Jerry finished. James faked a smile, wishing that Alex really would want to stay with him. I doubt it with me and Logan there.

He was about to pull away from her hand but he felt a finger wrap around his hand for a quick second. He quickly glanced at Alex and when her whole hand clamped down on his, he let out a yelp. The nurses were just leaving when he called out to them. They ran back to the bed and checked her, getting her other hand to move.

"She's responsive," one nurse said. James was overjoyed.

"Will she wake up?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Just give her some time." The trio nodded happily and Mr. and Mrs. Russo hugged each other as the nurses left. James smiled down at Alex and thought, what a fucking miracle. He pulled his hand out of her grasp and made his way over to the couch. He was going to stay there, not caring if Alex wanted him to leave when she awoke. He was going to apologize and tell her he needs her. He was going to tell her that he forgives her. He was going to tell her he loves her.

Five minutes later, Logan arrived, and when he saw Alex, he immediately ran up to her. He watched her, and listened to her lifeline on the EKG. He glanced over at James who hadn't even noticed the raven-haired boy was there. Logan noticed James was watching Alex, as if making sure she wasn't leaving. He looked back at the girl who caused so much trouble since the day she first arrived. He couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

Holy fucking shit, Alex is alive and is going to wake up.

I finally realized Logan was standing there when I heard Mrs. Russo address my friend. He looked at me and nodded, and I couldn't help but think why. He came over to me and plopped down next to me, avoiding my gaze. I place my hands on my knees and was thinking of saying something but decided against it when Alex moved again. Our heads shot up as we watched Alex move her fingers and of course, the finger she kept straight was her middle finger. I got up and was by her side faster than you could say big time rush. I grabbed her hand and started to cheer her on, saying things like, "Come on, you can wake up."

But of course, nothing happened. Just small moves here and there. And I was surprised I didn't hear a peep out of Logan. I went to sit back next to him but nothing happened. He just stared off into space, thinking about something, and I wish I could figure out what he was thinking about. I sat there, with my feet tapping the floor impatiently, and watched Alex. It might've been a creeper move, but I didn't want to miss her waking up.

I heard footsteps in the hall and when I looked through the door, I saw Justin, Max, Carlos, Kendall, and surprisingly Jo. I hadn't seen her in awhile, so it was a nice surprise to see my friend. Katie wasn't with them, so I guess she was home by herself and Mama Knight was around, keeping an eye on her. I watched as introductions were made between Alex's family and my friends, and it looked like her parents were okay with Kendall and Carlos.

We all sat around, waiting for Alex. I was seriously about to lose my mind, I couldn't wait any longer.

Justin was pacing, rambling to himself how he should've known something like this would've happened. Max was standing there, doing absolutely nothing, their mom was staring at him with disbelief I'm guessing he's always moving.

I saw Justin nod to Kendall, only to hear Kendall say, "Jo, can you run down to the cafeteria and get me a water bottle?"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" she asked in curiosity.

Kendall sighed and he told her, "Because I want to stay here and comfort James who shows signs of actually caring about someone other than himself." I rolled my eyes. Thanks Kendall. Jo nodded and left, leaving everyone else to shift uncomfortably. I stared back at Alex, hearing Justin say something but I didn't hear what he said. It wasn't until Carlos yelled that I was up to date.

"You're a WHAT?"

"I'm a wizard," Justin said coolly. Carlos started sputtering words. Yeah I still couldn't believe they were wizards, but I wasn't being an idiot about it. Next thing I knew, he fainted. We all just shrugged and I watched Justin as he stood next to Alex, scratching the back of his head with his wand.

I watched as he pointed it at Alex, wondering what the fuck he was doing. I was pretty sure she could wake up on her own, but I guess someone is little impatient. Not that I wasn't impatient either. He waved it a little and I saw a little ball of light go into her body. As he sheathed his weapon, her body jumped, and her eyes shot open she was awake! I jumped out of my seat and rushed to her side, practically pushing Justin out of the way. I apologized to him, but I turned my attention back to Alex. She was breathing hard and her eyes had this frantic look in them. She looked at me and suddenly, I saw hurt in those eyes. I grabbed her hand and held it, looking straight into those eyes, trying to mentally apologize for being such a dick to her.

I prayed she got the message.

* * *

><p>3rd person POV<p>

Alex was taking in her surroundings, seeing how the furniture was white and how her family was there, she knew instantly she was in the hospital. She stared into James eyes, reading from them that he was sorry. But she couldn't forgive him just yet. The guy she loved hurt her by kissing some skank in her opinion.

She looked around the pretty boy and stared up at her parents who were so happy to see her alive. They rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, making her feel woozy. Her parents pulled away and rubbed her arm, giving her a sense of they do care.

Justin came up to her and squeezed her hand, giving her a look full of, I should've been there for you. And she was shocked when Logan made his way up to her. He gave a small smile and patted her leg, avoiding her gaze. When he did look up, she could read off his face, I'm sorry. She looked at all their faces, stopping on James. She knew they had to talk about everything. She figured, let's go ahead and get it out of the way.

"Can I talk to James, alone?"


	20. Chapter 20

Everybody left, leaving the two teens to talk. Alex looked away from James' gaze as he tried to hold her hand. She pulled her hand away from his touch and stuffed her hands under the thin hospital blanket.

"James," she started, in a brave voice, "Ever since I came into your life, I've messed things up. I wanna say I'm sorry." James stared at her.

"You haven't messed up things in my life. I learned that I can't live without you." Tears were forming at the brim of her eyes as were his. He sincerely wanted to make it up to her. She looked into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such a bitch. For almost banging your friend. For-please make me stop. I don't do apologies very well," she whined. James let out a small chuckle and said, "I forgive you. Now let me do my share." Alex nodded and he continued, "I am so sorry about what happened earlier. When I saw you, I couldn't control myself. All these emotions were conflicting with each other and they took control over me. Jealousy won apparently, and I wanted to make you feel how I felt when I caught you and Logan."

"Well you succeeded," she shot back harshly. She didn't mean too, but it came out that way, and James tensed up.

"I just feel like the cutting is my fault," he admitted quietly. Her heart broke a little hearing those words. She looked deep into his eyes, and lied.

"It's not your fault at all." He looked down and started to play with the hem of the blanket. Alex let out an aggravated sigh and slid her hand under the blanket towards his. She grasped his hand and pulled him to her, making their faces an inch apart. "James, it was not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of Logan like that in the first place. Therefore, it's all-" she was cut off by James smashing his lips against hers. He reached up and cupped her cheek his hand, moving his lips against hers. She kissed back fiercely, with the same amount of passion and love as James. She reached up and latched her hand in his hair, deepening the kiss. He bit her bottom lip, making her gasp. He took advantage of the moment to snake his tongue in, battling for dominance. Alex won, to his dismay, and she smiled against the kiss. She slid her tongue in his mouth and mapped all the sweet corners of his mouth, loving the taste of his mouth. They stayed like that, only breaking away to breathe, and continued.

Until James said three little words.

They broke apart and James whispered into her ear, "I love you." Alex froze. She didn't know how to take that in. Her brain couldn't process it. She was still stuck on that heated kiss that made her ovaries explode. So she said what was on her mind at the moment.

"I love you too," and she pushed him away, to look into his hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes that she could've sworn were boring a whole straight into her soul. If her ovaries weren't gone yet, they just obliterated.

"You do?" he asked in a happy child like voice. Alex nodded, making him grin.

"What are we?" Alex asked. "We start to go out, then we break up the same day, then today you kiss some other girl, and now we're all lovey dovey. What the hell is wrong with us?"

James shrugged. "We're not normal people so we don't do the normal thing normal people do in relationships." Alex chuckled. "I remember Justin saying that me and him weren't normal people."

"Why?" he questioned. "Because I was in love with a werewolf and he was in love with a vampire." James nodded his head as if he understood what she just said and made a 'uh-huh' sound. She chuckled at cuteness.

"Hey since you're a wizard, can I have a wish?" he asked with a little humor hidden inside his voice. Alex toyed with the collar of his shirt and said, "Maybe. Depends what you want." She pulled him closer and leaned in as to kiss him but pulled back, leaving James groaning.

"Tease," he called her. She cleared her throat and her eyes darted back and forth between him, and behind him. He smirked, thinking she was playing him. He turned around and was face to face with Jerry. He gulped, making Alex having to stifle a laugh. Jerry narrowed his eyes at the pretty boy but a smile cracked his face. He let out a booming laugh and when James raised an eyebrow, Mr. Russo answered, "You should've seen your face! You were like," he gulps and makes a face with wide eyes, "It was hilarious!" He continues laughing , making the boy turn around slowly and give Alex an incredulous look. She just shrugged.

"Dad, can I go home?"

He stopped laughing and turned serious again. "You can later. But when we get back, me, you, and your mother are having a serious talk about what happened." She looked down and nodded glumly. She knew what was going to happen. He nodded his head and walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers to themselves again.

"James, can I be alone?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll be with the guys if you need me." He patted her hand and kissed her on the cheek before he left.

Without thinking about it, she waved her hand and pointed it at the empty space next to her. In that space, a confused Katie appeared, with her hair in a ponytail and her eyes red and puffy from the crying. She turned and saw Alex, making a smile spread across her face.

"Alex! You're okay!" she jumped on the bed and gave her a huge hug, squishing the air out of her.

"Can't-breathe." Katie let go and stared at her with puppy dog eyes. Alex could see the care and sadness in her young eyes. She grabbed her hand and said, "Katie. I need to talk to you."

The Russo's walked into 3J, where Harper was running around crazy.

"What happened?" she screamed. Alex held her head and grabbed onto Harper's hand, tugging her into their room. She sat her down on the bed and began to tell her everything that has happened not caring if she already told her some things. She explained to her about her and James getting together, the huge fight between her and her cousin, James finding out, her almost banging Logan, breaking up with James, having a girls day out with Katie, coming back to see James kissing a Jennifer, about the cutting and about the hospital visit. She spilled everything to her best friend, who was just simply nodding.

"Why are you just nodding your head like this isn't news."

"Because it isn't. Well, the hospital visit is, but everything else isn't. I've been creepin' on you and James. I'm writing a book on you guys and this time, this love story will not be lost forever by falling into the lake." Alex blinked and realized what she just said.

"You've been what?"

"Creepin'. I'm telling you, you and James, great story line for a book. I should add the hospital scene."

"Have you written anymore?" she questioned.

"Well, I have ideas but I'm writing what you guys do."

"Maybe me and James are going to do your ideas." Harper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay," she laughed. She got up from the bed and walked over to her suitcase. She opened it up and took out a little book. She came back over to Alex and gave it to her.

"Here, these are all my ideas." Alex took the little book and started to look through it. She smiled at all the ideas, especially one that she could definitely see them doing. She threw it into her purse on the floor and gave Harper a devilish grin. She got up and went to the door.

"Well mom and dad are going to talk to me, then I'm going to the pool. Letting you know in case you want to creep some more." She headed out of the room and found herself in the living room with a stern looking Mr. and Mrs. Russo. She plopped down on the couch and had her legs crossed over the armchair. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind her back and laid down, preparing herself for what was about to happen. She clasped her hands together on her stomach and looked up at her mom, with eyebrows raised. Theresa took a seat on the recliner and with her eyebrows drawn together, she started, "Alex, why did you cut?"

She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to tell them about that night, how she started. But she figured if she came up with a lie like her usual excuses, they would send her off. So she told them the truth. Well part of it.

"Remember when I flashed out in front of James?" she asked quietly. Her parents nodded. "Well I was with Logan when I came back, he was comforting me because I was dead sure James wouldn't want to be with me after that. And when James came, he saw us, and so this morning, we broke up. So I spent the day with Katie, to try to get him off my mind. Then we came back to the Palm Woods, and I saw him kiss another girl. That's when I lost it," she finished her story quietly, not wanting to raise her voice. Theresa got up and walked over to her daughter, caressing her arm. Her stern look turned into care, understanding how she felt.

"But," Alex said, "We made up. We talked it out at the hospital."

"So you're friends again?"

"Yeah. And I trust him when he says he's truly sorry. The look in his eyes told me so." Theresa smiled at her daughter.

"Well at least you're better. But I don't know now if you should stay with them," Theresa said. Alex's eyes went wide and she jumped up into a sitting position.

"No! Please let me stay with them! Mrs. Knight is so nice and so helpful. I just met her this morning and she treated me very nice. Please let me stay with them. Marissa will just ruin my life and so will that skank my uncle calls a wife," she pleaded with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Please! Katie is also my friend!" Theresa looked at Jerry and they looked at their daughter. They couldn't resist those eyes.

"Fine! You can stay with them. But I have to meet this Mrs. Knight." Alex nodded and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you mom!" She pulled away and started for the door.

"Uh where are you going?"

"Pool."

"The pool closes in an hour."

"And that's why I'm going." She opened the door and ran down the hallway to the elevator. She punched the button and waited impatiently for the doors to ding open. When they did, she rushed in and pushed the lobby button. The doors closed and she waited for them to close, only to realize she can just flash out into the emergency stair case in the lobby. She laughed and said, "Wow. I can't believe I didn't think of that before I got on." She waved her hand and flashed onto the emergency stairs. She pushed through the door, still chuckling to herself. She hurried to the pool area and when she walked past brunette Jennifer, she pushed her into the pool and replied sarcastically with, "Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." She continued to a lounge chair, laughing. She laid down on the chair and her eyes darted for a certain red head. When she caught sight of her, she smirked and continued looking around the pool area. She saw Camille and Jo talking to each other, most likely about me, she thought and continued searching for a certain brunette, hazel eyed, tan boy.

When she found him, she reached over the chair, and picked up a small rock on the ground. She picked it up and threw it at James, which happened to hit him right in the ass as he was turning around. She guffawed as she watched him turn around and grab his butt, eyes narrowed, searching for the perpetrator. When his eyes landed on Alex, he knew instantly it was her. He walked over to her and said, "You know, you probably bruised 'The Ass'."

"Oh please," she said when she calmed down. "Like anyone would want to see your ass."

"A lot of people do. I'm sure you do," he said with a smirk.

"Wow," she said. "You are so right." James laughed and pushed Alex aside so he could sit down with Alex. He wrapped his arm around her waist they sat there, watching the people. When Logan appeared, James tensed up. Alex could tell he was since his grip on her waist got tighter. She looked at Logan and Camille and asked, "I think Logan and Camille still have a thing for each other."

"They're always on again off again. It's a pain in the ass. Just like that rock you threw."

"Get over it."

"Never." They laughed at each other and James leaned forward to give her a small kiss.

"I think my mom is meeting with Mrs. Knight right now."

"Well we have nothing to worry about."

"James," Alex started, "what if my mom tells her everything that I told her? She doesn't know about Logan and the cutting."

"Mama Knight won't hold it against you. I promise." Alex nodded and turned her head away. She was watching Harper write all this down and she wondered if she could hear them. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly sent her a text. A few seconds later, Harper sent her: I put a microphone in all your clothes :)

Alex raised her eyebrow and glared at the red head who only smiled back. She turned to look at James but he was glaring off at somebody walking into the pool area. She followed his gaze and instantly, anger started to boil inside her.

"Why is that thing here?" she hissed to James. He shook his head.

"I don't know," he whispered back, "But how about we find out?" Alex nodded and they both got off the seat and stalked over to the person, hand in hand. When they reached the person, Alex snarled, "What are you doing here, Marissa?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 :D

It'S BEEN SO LONG. Sorry for late update! Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts/faves! It means a lot to know you guys love this story :D MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING SOON, I promise.

Should I really do a disclaimer? I mean, we know that Big Time Rush and Wizards of Waverly Place aren't mine.

And umm this chapter is short. This one is just sorta like a filler I guess. O_o

Marissa smiled at her cousin, narrowing her eyes. Her face still hurt like a bitch from that beating and it was bruised but she uses so much makeup you can hardly tell.

"Isn't obvious? I'm here for an apology."

Alex scoffed. "You really think I'm going to apologize for what I did to you?"

"I would if I were you if you wanna keep your relationship with Mr. Sexy right here." Alex rolled her eyes. She was tired of Marissa's shit and she knows she wouldn't succeed in breaking them up. Alex has magic on her side and now that James knows, he's mentally agreeing with her.

"Nah, I think we're good here," he said for her, tightening his grip on her hand. Marissa snarled, glaring at the both of them with pure hatred.

"You better watch your back missy. James won't be with you all the time." With that she turned on her heel and marched out of the Palm Woods, leaving Alex to laugh at her cousin. James glared off in Marissa's direction, wishing she would stop being a ho bag. Alex tugged on his hand, dragging him back to the pool area. He turned his attention back to his girlfriend and followed behind her, catching himself staring at her ass. It didn't help that when he looked over he saw some old lady glaring at him muttering something like, "pervert."

Alex dragged him to the red head, slamming her fist down on the table, making Harper jump.

"Jeezus Alex!"

"Did you see that skank?"

"I heard the conversation."

"Lemme guess. That's going in your story too." Harper nodded and James looked at them confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex turned to look at the tall brunette and explained, "Harper is writing a book about us. Some love story, using our relationship and struggles as her plot. She wrote down some ideas that I think we should do." She said that last part with a devilish grin. James smirked back at her, realizing what she was talking about and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and leaned in, whispering, "Sounds like a plan to me." He pulled away and gave her a soft kiss, ending it as soon as it started. Harper cleared her throat and Alex pulled away, staring at her friend.

"Welp I'm going to go back to the apartment. Bye!" Harper grabbed her things and dashed out of her seat into the lobby. Alex shook her head and gave a small chuckle. She grabbed James' hand again and dragged him back into the lobby after her friend. She dragged him into the little hallway with the elevator and when she opened the door to the stairs, James couldn't help but wonder.

"Why aren't we using the elevator? It's quicker."

"Did you forget what I am?"

" Oh yeah." Alex waved her hands around and they both flashed into the kitchen on 3J. She opened the fridge and took out a drink, walking to the couch. James followed and they sat down, staring at the blank tv as they wait for Theresa. They didn't have to wait long, because a few seconds after they sat down, Mrs. Russo walked in with a smile on her face. Alex laid her head back on the back of the couch and raised her eyebrows at her mom.

"Why you smiling?"

"I like Mrs. Knight. She's so nice. I think I made a new friend." Alex's eyes went wide and stared at James, whispering, "Keep Mrs. Knight off the phone." James chuckled and turned to Mrs. Russo.

"So it's official? Alex can stay with us?" Theresa nodded her head and said, "But that's not happening till the end of the week."

"Mom," Alex rolled her eyes, "I know." Theresa raised her hands and walked into her room, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

The rest of the week went by fast. Alex was forced to spend the rest of her free time hanging out with her family since she wasn't going back home with them. When she wasn't with her family, she was at the studio, working on a new song Gustavo wrote for her. She loved the new song. It was called 'Love You Like A Love Song'. She has her reasons why.

Of course, Gustavo would work her really hard and force her to prank him using magic. And he of course blamed the guys, thinking they did it.

She barely had time to hang with James. They suggested sneaking out at late but Alex was too tired to do so. So they waited. Waited till that Friday after her family left, wishing her the best and that they'll call every day. Alex smirked, knowing Justin will probably flash them in every now and then to check up on her. When she told James this, he cursed, knowing he was going to get cockblocked. (A/N: haha Idk why I wrote that in) Justin gave Alex a huge hug, knowing he wasn't going to see her for a long time. As much as they fight and hate each other, they know they love each other. Justin will do anything for his little sister, so actually leaving her in big city with a group of boys terrify him. But he knows she can take care of herself. She hugged Max next, telling him to take a bath every once in a while. She hugged her parents and told them she'll advertise the sub shop for them, making them laugh. She hugged Harper last, letting her know she'll bring her out when things aren't going as crazy.

"Just keep me updated okay?" was her request. Alex laughed and made it an honorary promise. She watched them get on the plane, James by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist. As the plane took off, she whispered good bye and turned around, leading James out of the terminal. It would be a while before they would randomly pop in to check on her, she gave it two weeks tops.

They walked outside of the airport and got in the BTR mobile, driving off back to the Palm Woods. Gustavo gave Alex the rest of the day off to settle in her new apartment with the boys and to be honest, her and James were happy about that. She was greeted with warm hugs and cheerful smiles from the guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. She went into her room that she would be sharing with Katie and began to unpack her stuff. She didn't have much to begin with since it was just clothes and a few knick knacks from home. She figured she'll flash her stuff in later and shrink them down to stuff in her doll house so she won't take up to much space.

She turned around and walked out of the room, making her way to the couch. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Kendall and Carlos.

"Move," she threatened them and they did, mumbling incoherent words. She smiled as she took their seat, setting her wand in her lap. She grabbed the remote from Carlos and changed the channel to the CW, reveling in the fact that Vampire Diaries was going to be on later to end the marathon of the week. She changed the channel noting the time in her head and started to watch celebrity gossip shows. When it started to talk about Casey Anthony she changed the channel, not bothering to listen about how she got off the hook.

"Dexter Morgan should kill her," she said. Kendall raised his eyebrow at her, making her groan.

"You've never seen Dexter? On showtime?" He shook his head and she just groaned.

"Never mind then." She got up and bumped into Logan on accident. They adverted eyes immediately and mumbled a quick sorry before Alex walked away quickly. She gripped her wand and shrunk it, slipping it in her pocket. There was a knock at the door and James got up to get it, not wanting Mrs. Knight to. Katie slid down the swirly side and stood next to Alex, who was curious to see who was there. James opened the door and groaned, rolling his eyes. He stepped aside let Marissa in, making Alex snarl.

"Get the fuck out."

"Alex! Language," Mrs. Knight said.

"Sorry. Marissa, get the eff out of here."

"Why would I? I'm just here for my apology."

"Oh my GOD! I'm never going to apologize! Get it through your stupid air-head!"

"Fine. I gave you one last chance but you blew it. Now it's on. I'll make sure you never make it big time and that you won't pretty boy and his crew there to back you up."

"Ahem." Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Knight, who threw her towel on the counter top. She had her hands on her waist and glared at Marissa.

"I think it's time you leave." Marissa just laughed and turned on her heels, walking out of the apartment. But before she left, she stopped in front of James and trailed the line of buttons on his shirt. She gave him a flirty smile and left, James slamming the door behind her.

"Can I slap her?" he asked.

"No that's my job," Alex said. She locked eyes with James and they realized something. It wasn't going to get easier. Yeah she has magic on her side but what's that going to do? Stall the problem. No, she needs to get rid of the problem. And that problem is called Marissa.

She turned to Katie and smirked. "Katie, I'm going to need your help in getting rid of a problem."

"I'm on it," Katie agreed. She ran to their room and shut the door, locking it. James stepped towards and said, "I wanna help!"

"You are going to lead her on, break her heart, and then me and Katie will take it from there." James face fell.

"But I don't want to date her! She's a bi-"

"James," Mrs. Knight warned.

"She's an itch. There. I said it."

"An itch?" Alex questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"An itch on my di-"

"Okay! That's enough information" Alex interrupted raising her hands. She walked to her room and knocked on the door. Katie opened it up and let her inside. They schemed the rest of the day.

Shitty ending. god it's too short in my opinion. not my best work. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I love you like a love song baby

Cockblocked=blockage of the cock. In other words, he wont get some.

Let's continue shall we :D

Ps- I LOVE YOU GUYS! My back hurts. And it looks like it's going to rain FUCK YES!

Alex stepped out of the room that night at around 1 am. Katie had fallen asleep as well as the rest of the apartment. She changed into her pajamas and held her wand in her hand. She was hungry, and when she walked into the kitchen, something shiny caught her eye. She glanced at the object and was frozen. A knife was sitting there on the counter, practically staring her down. She tried to look away but she ending up slowly walking up to it. She didn't realize she was grabbing for it until she saw her hand grip the knife. The urge to cut came back and she tried to her hardest to fight it. It was like her hand had a mind of its own. She tried to fight it, her arm trembling as the knife slowly came to her wrist. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and she gasped, her wand and the knife falling out of her hand. She was turned around by those strong arms and she was face to face..er..face to bare chest with James. She looked up with tears in her eyes and James leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

When he pulled away, tears were rolling down her cheek, making James hold her tighter. "Alex," he started, "It's okay. You have no reason to hurt yourself," he whispered. His response was just a ton of sniffling. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"Did you really think I was going to stop? The urge to cut is just so much," she whispered.

"Shh. I'm here. I will make sure you never have to do this again. I almost lost you once. And that almost killed me. How do you think I'd feel if I lost you for real?" Alex shut her eyes and tried to stop the lump in her throat from getting bigger.

"Alex, I love you. It pains me to see you like this." He was met with silence and when he looked down, Alex was resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she said it so low he had to strain to hear it. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch, leaving her wand and the knife on the ground in the kitchen. He set her down and Alex looked up at his half naked form. She felt her body react but she was too tired and hungry to care. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at James.

"Make me a sandwich." James rolled his eyes but smiled at his girlfriend. He nodded and walked back into the kitchen, stopping to bend down and pick up the wand, and knife. He put the knife back in the drawer and used the wand to find the ingredients to make the sandwich. When he was done, he got a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and placed the sandwich on a plate. He grabbed a napkin and walked back over to Alex, setting the food on the coffee table and giving her, her wand. She thanked him and grabbed her sandwich. He sat next to her on the couch as she started eating and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"I'm going to help you stop having those urges."

"How?" she said with a mouthful of food.

"For one, I'm never leaving your side."

"What if I have to pee? Take a shower? Change? Scheme with Katie?"

"I won't look for the first three and I'll have Katie watch you."

"Yeah you better not look. Pervert." James smirked. His hand traveled down her stomach to her waist where he played with the hem of her pajama shorts.

"Like I said, pervert."

"You haven't moved my hand yet. Something tells me you like me being a pervert," he said all smug like. She scoffed and finished her sandwich, pushing his hand away. She sat up and pushed James, telling him to knock it off. She got up from her seat and turned to him.

"I'm going to bed. You were possible going to get some tonight, but you had to go and be your cocky self. Good night." She turned on her heel and left, leaving James sitting there on the couch with his eyebrow raised.

Alex walked into Roque Records later that day, ready to finish recording her song. She poofed herself in the recording room behind Gustavo and stuffed her wand in her boot.

"Sup Gustavo."

"LADY DOG! INTO THE BOOTH!"

"Got it boss." She walked into the booth and picked up the headphones on the mic. Just as she did that, James walked into the room grabbing a seat next to Kelly. He looked really tired and that made Alex chuckle.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to be here at 6 in the morning like you guys," she said in the mic. James did a mock laugh. He thought it wasn't fair that they had to be there so early in the morning when Alex got to come at 2 pm.

Gustavo started the song and music played in her headphones and in the room.

It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A center full of miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby

She looked right at James, staring into those hazel eyes of his.

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pepepepe-peat

James smiled at his girlfriend.

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe- pe pe-pe-peat

No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own

She pointed at James then swung her arm to the side

Music to my heart that's what you are A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

The song finished and she was breathing hard, her and James just staring into each other's eyes.

'That was AMAZING," Gustavo shouted. Alex smiled wide.

"LY Average." Her smile dropped and she had this 'what the fuck' look on her face.

Kelly pushed Gustavo over and said into the mic, "that was really good Alex. You are amazing." Alex beamed.

"Thank you Kelly." She took the headphones off and placed them on the mic, stepping out of the booth. James got out of his seat and walked up to her, taking her hand, and kissing her on the forehead. Alex dragged him out of the recording room and was met up with Kendall in the sitting area outside of the recording studio and Gustavo's office. She pushed past him, James running behind her to keep up, as she barged into an empty studio. She shut the door behind them and locked it, pushing James up to the wall. She smashed their lips together, as James' hands roamed around her body. He bit her bottom lip, making her gasp, which he seized the moment by snaking his tongue into her mouth. It got heated real quick as she started sucking on his tongue. The bulge in his pants only got bigger. He gripped her thighs and threw her legs around his waist and he pushed off the wall towards a sturdy looking table. He bucked into her, as her butt hit the table, making them moan. Alex started fisting his shirt, lust taking control of both bodies. But before they could finish their little escapade, the door busted open and they heard a, "Ooooh James and Alex, sexing in tree. S-E-X- let's pretend you spell it with two X's. S-E-X-X-I-N-G." James pulled away from a red Alex, and he was sure he himself was red with embarrassment also.

They turned to see a cackling Carlos about ready to drop to the ground from laughing so hard. He was so loud that it caught Logan and Kendall's attention from the other room. When they got there, they had questioned expressions on their faces, looking at the embarrassed couple to Carlos who was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Do I want to know?" Logan asked. Alex shook her head vigorously, not wanting to make Logan feel bad. James did the same thing but Logan's eyes went wide when he accidently lowered his gaze on James. He ran out of the room and James looked down to see a monster bugle in his pants. He facepalmed himself and cursed. "Damnit!" Alex jumped off the table and ran after Logan, feeling like a horrible friend. Of course he still has feelings towards her. Even if he didn't want to deal with the fact she's a wizard, he still liked her very much. She found him in Gustavo's office, sitting at the piano. She sighed before sitting next to him.

"Logan." No answer. "Logan, please talk to me."

"Why?" he turned to look at her and Alex took in a deep breath.

"You can't handle the fact I'm a wizard yet you still like me. I don't get it." It was his turn to sigh and he turned his whole body towards her. "Alex," he began, "I know I promised myself I wouldn't go after you when I saw you and James at the hospital but, you're an amazing girl and super sweet. You went through a lot coming here. Becoming friends with us, James being his usual cocky self," Alex couldn't help but chuckle, "Mason," she stopped, "You're cousin, which I don't like."

"No one likes her."'

"Then there's me. I'm the problem. It's my fault you and James broke up. It's my fault you turned to cutting." Alex's eyes widened as tears started to flow down Logan's cheeks. She didn't realize he felt that way. She wrapped her arms around him and patted his back.

"shh, Logie. It's not your fault. It's all mine. I took advantage of you and brought it onto myself. I was being stupid and arrogant like usual and it brought me trouble." Logan hugged her back, silently crying. All of a sudden, Alex got a great idea. She pulled away and looked into Logan's red eyes.

"Hey I have an idea."

"Wha-What is it?"

"You'll find out," she gave him a devilish smile and stood up, helping Logan up also.

"I'm going to flash back to my house in New York to get some stuff to help, so later when you guys are back at the apartment, I can help you. Got it?" He nodded his head and took her wand out of her boot. She waved and flashed out of Gustavo's office, flashing into the lair back home.

"Alex!" She turned to look at Justin who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Oh. Hey Justin. I need your help." He narrowed his eyes at her and said suspiciously, "For what?"

"I'm going to get Logan and Camille back together so I need that love potion." Justin looked away and shrugged, standing up from his seat. "Okay, I'll help."

She smiled and they scurried around the lair to find the correct ingredients.

OH I HOPE YOU LIKED! :D REVIEW? 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Magic Is Better With U

Alex stared at Justin the whole time he was making a potion. Justin raised an eyebrow at her... but then let it go. Alex continued to stare, awkward silence was included. "Alex..." Justin looked down, and looked up at her.. "Can you stop that? I'm trying to focus." "Whaaa? Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that... It's interesting how you're HELPING me." Alex replied, and smiled at Justin. "... and" Alex got up from her seat, "You've been being nice to me since I've got here." Alex quickly let go of the smile, "what do you want?" Justin continued making the potion. "Nothing.. nothing at all, Can't I just be nice to my sister once in a while?" Alex replied, "NO." Justin ignored her. Alex looked around and saw that Justin was reading her old magazines. Her smile grew even bigger, "YOU MISS ME!" Justin dropped half of the potion in shock... "What? NO." Justin grabbed the magazines from Alex. "I was going to get rid of these." Alex continued smiling at him, "Aww... I miss you too." Alex laughed, and sat beside her brother, helping him make the potion.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

Justin put the potion in a bottle, "So, this is for Camille and Logan?" "Yup," Alex tried to grab the bottle, but Justin kept it away from her. "Justin! What are you doing? I need that. "I know Alex, but let me explain this to you... don't let anybody else drink this but Camille and Lo-" "Okay, I got it, now Justin, Can I have the potion?" Justin sighed, "We all know that you're not the most responsible person, right?" "You know me so well," Alex said sarcastically. "Fine, here" Justin handed her the potion. "Promise me, that nothing wrong will happen." "Justin," Alex looked at him seriously, "I promise." Justin smiled a little, "Good, now get out of here befor-" "MAAAAXXXXIMAAAAAN!" Max jumped into the lair. "Hey guys, I just found my old outfit!... Alex?" Max smiled, "Ohh, what are you doing here?" Alex replied, "Hey Maxi! I'm just here for a potion." "Yes, now she's leaving," Justin said, "Alex, get outta here before mom and dad-" Alex, Justin, and Max heard their parents outside the lair. "No Jerry, we're not going to eat at Miguel's new taco place." "But Theresa! They're having a $1 taco supreme special, and they have fancy toilets!" Jerry whispered into Theresa's ear, "and their toilets automatically... FLUSH." Alex, Justin, and Max overheard their parent's conversation. "Yeah... I'm outta here," Alex grabbed her wand out of her boot, she stared at her brothers, and grabbed the potion. "See ya later guys" she smiled at them, Alex flashed herself out of the lair.

"I admit, I kinda miss Alex." Max said. "Why was she here anyways?" Justin picked up one of Alex's magazines, "She came to make a promise to me... nah, she's gonna break it, just wait and watch," Justin said, and laughed a bit. "Alex keeping promises? Wow... you must miss her a lot," Max then jumped on the table in the middle of the room." "MAXIMAN SHALL SAVE THE DAY!" Justin panicked, "Max,  
>STOP! You're gonna hurt yourself... Have fun!"<p>

-AT THE GUYS' APARTMENT-  
>-ALEX'S POV-<p>

I knocked on the door, James answered. Once he knew it was me, he smirked. I laughed in my head, I remembered what we did back in Rocque Records... "Hey James, I need your help with something." He looked at me, it looked like I snapped him out of his thinking, "Oh, alright, what do you need?" "I need your help, I want to get Logan and Camille back together." James stared at me, "Really? I don't think they'll even get back together if we do this, they're on and off." "C'mon, it doesn't hurt trying, does it?" I looked at him. He looked back at me, "Well..." I smiled at him, hoping that he'll help me. "Will you help me?" I asked. "Yeah...um... No." He replied to me.

I sighed and yelled at him, "GO SIT IN THE CORNER." James glared at me, and asked, "Do I really have to sit in the corner?" I shook my head, "Nope." "Good, cause I did nothing wrong," he smirked. "Or did you?" I asked him. James rose his eyebrow, and he moved closer to me, "I don't know... Did I?" he asked. I bit my lip, "I don't know, but you're pushing it." He smirked at me, "Maybe YOU should go sit in the corner." I looked at him, "Me? Why me?"  
>"You're such a tease..." He scoffed and crossed his arms. I laughed softy, I then locked the apartment door behind us, and pushed James on the couch. "Are you sure you don't want to help me? I told him. "Of course I do... you are just a lot to handle." I stared at him, "and so are you." He chuckled and said, "you bet I am." He took out a mirror and looked at himself. I rolled my eyes. "I saw that!" he said. I chuckled, I sat next to him and punched his arm. He frowned and rubbed his arm, almost dropping the mirror. "AH! That would have been 7 years of bad luck. I do not wanna go back to that situation again!" he told me.<p>

"WHAT A GENIUS!" I giggled at him and messed up his hair. "My hair!" he took out a comb out of nowhere and combed his hair. I held the mirror in front of him, "You missed this..." I messed up the part of his hair that he already combed. "GAH," he re-combed his hair. I laughed again, "This is fun!" James stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He continued to fix his hair. "No, it's not!" he glared at me. I stood up and walked to him, "Yes it is!" I messed up his hair again. "I give up..." James put his mirror away. "GOOD, now that means you'll help me with that potion," I smirked. "Alright, I'll help! But first... Kissy for James?" he asked. "Nope, help me first," I played with the collar on his shirt. He groaned, "Fine! I'll help!" he said. "Now, let's come up with a plan." 


End file.
